Love of a Stranger
by Ob1MegOb1
Summary: When fleeing from the Opera House Erik stumbles into the home of a young blind woman and her suffering family. Please anybody who has read this story already please re-read ch. 18 as some changes have been made which help continue this story finally!
1. Chapter 1

The Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Sometimes it is the people you know that turn against you. Don't trust you, don't believe you because they know you. Sometimes its in the heart of a stranger that you find true companionship.

Chapter 1  
Shot in the Dark

It was just like any night in my life. I had put Rebecca and William to bed and was sitting in our pathetic hovel of a home near the Opera House, on the cold floor with only a candle to warm me. 

I was about to lie down for the night when I heard the sound of footsteps outside. I quickly got up and pressed my ear to the door. I could hear the harsh raised voices of gedarmes. I quickly walked away from the door ignoring them as always. Gedarmes had become a regular thing in this neighborhood lately.

Ever since the rumors of a Phantom of the Opera had began to filter through gedarmes were here everytime there was a show. They were more of a nuisance than protection. They always scared Rebecca. She always thought they were here to take us away.

That was how our father had died. Being carried off by the gedarmes because he stole some bread for his starving family. They had beat him to death before he finally gave up fighting. My mother was so devasted she killed herself a few weeks later. And I had been left to take care of my brother and sister at the age of eighteen. And now two years later I was taking care of them by the skin of my teeth. 

Everyday I was threatened by the landlord with eviction. Sometimes I had to take desperate measures such as prostituting on the street and begging for jobs in places I would rather not be. And even when I did scrounge up enough money to pay the rent there was barely any left for food or clothes. Yes it was true that our lives had become hard, but in the strangest sense possible we were happy just being together. If we were ever split up I don't know what I would do.

It was then I heard the sound of something in the main room. I quickly felt for the broom that was supposed to be lying against the wall but wasn't there. I sighed in frustration. Rebecca and William knew they weren't supposed to move things from their spots. I could feel the slight breeze from a window that had been opened. I quickly felt my way over to the window pane and felt the handles in which to close it. I closed it quickly but then that was when I felt the strong hand on mine. I spun around and all I could hear was the deep sound of a man breathing.

(Erik)

Her stare was unfocused unaware as if she knew I was here but didn't know where.   
She didn't cringe at the sight of me which I found odd considering that was a normal reaction among the general population.

You're who their looking for, she muttered under her breath. Her hand shook in my grasp. She was afraid of me? Still her eyes were unfocused not meeting my face.

Are you so afraid that you will not face me? I muttered my face inches away from her. Finally her face turned in my direction but her eyes would still not meet mine.

There was the click of a gun. I looked to see a sixteen year old boy cocking a gun in my direction. Get away from her.William no! she said her face suddenly fearful, Get upstairs with your sister now. Her movements suddenly became jerky.

Put the gun down boy, I said trying to command some authority over the boy. But the boy's aim did not drop. I said releasing her as I strode toward him planning to disarm him the way I disarmed anyone who threatened me. I gripped the noose beneath my cloak. 

William drop the gun now and get upstairs, she called not moving. 

she yelled.

I pulled the noose from my cloak.

she screamed suddenly vaulting on me. She was very strong as her hand moved up my arm and wrenched the rope from grasp but I quickly turned on her and without thinking my hands were on her throat. I saw her pleading eyes as I tightened my grasp. Her pleading eyes...so much like...her. Suddenly I felt my body go numb. Never had I harmed a woman and child and now here I was ready to do both at the same time. It was then I noticed the paleness in her eyes, and her pupils were no longer completely black

And then I felt it. It was a warm feeling in my abdomen which slowly began to grow. I could see her face turn to horror as she felt the bullet hole in the floor next to her side. 

William said slowly.

Go upstairs, she said softly as my grip began release her voice deep and scratchy.

But Jasmine you can't!---Go upstairs now! she said sternly as the boy looked at her helplessly. Finally he dropped the gun and ran up the stairs. Suddenly all the strength in me was gone. I collapsed on the floor the warm feeling of my blood on my fingers.

I squirmed as she felt up my body until finally she found the wound in my side. I bit my lip to keep back the pain rushing through me. She then slowly got up and felt along the wall until she found what I supposed was the kitchen. She returned with rags and water. Was she going to help me? After what I had nearly done she was going to help me? It sometimes amazed me what goes on in the minds of women. Especially this particular woman. I wasn't sure if I felt comfortable with her helping me with her handicap.

I could see the faint bruises from where I had nearly strangled her, and I felt myself cringe at the thought of what I had almost done.

I muttered gripping her hands. Don't save me. Let me die.

A strong look came into her eyes. I can't do that, she said quickly applying pressure to my wound, I watched to many people die in my life.I nearly killed you.. I said my senses suddenly becoming fuzzy.

Yeah well your not the first, she said swiping her hair back from her face. It was then I noticed the scar on her cheek. It was just a simple cut that had not healed properly but it still marred the beauty of her face. I lifted my hand gently brushed my hand against it. Her eyes filled with confusion and she slowly felt my hand and put it down her eyes regretful. Longing for something she had always wanted but could never have. Like me.

What's your name? she asked as she felt my chest begin to slow. I slowly began to feel tired, my eyelids felt so heavy, I just needed to close them for just a few moments.

Monsieur please you must stay awake, she said sternly shaking me, but it was no use I was too far gone. Please Monsieur your name.

And just before I passed out I said something knowing I would never had said it if I were fully awake or aware. I said before passing into unconsciousness.

(Jasmine)

I said shaking him roughly but his eyes had already closed. Quickly I dressed the wound. Feeling delicately around his abdomen and my fingers finding the exit wound on the other side. The bullet had gone completely through his side and there was not swelling anywhere so it seemed it had not harmed anything.. 

William was such a fool I had told him to go upstairs. Then again William was very much like our father. Unwilling to give in and then not being able to live up to the consequences of his actions

Finally I managed to dress the wound and stop the bleeding. His breathing was slowly returning to normal. He would live but what I would do with him afterwards I wasn't sure.

He had scared me so much when he grabbed me. His strength was remarkable but yet there was hesitancy in him. I felt it in his hands when he had almost strangled me. He was reluctant

As I went back to remove his shirt I felt on my cheek where he had touched me. It was then I felt the familiar ridge of the scar I had had since birth. I had this scar before I lost my sight completely.

In a society where looks was important I had failed all just because of this scar that went up my cheek. I was never appreciated or loved because the boys thought this little scar was such an evil thing. I quickly took a rag and wiped away the blood he had spread on my face when he had touched it.

I had only lost my sight at the age of two when I had gotten very sick with scarlet fever. It was then I had made a full recovery but the sickness had taken my sight as a consellation prize.

His touch had been so gentle then in comparison to when he had almost strangled me. I had felt his body relax when he had realized what he was doing. He would not have killed me even if William had not shot him. But as I thought about it more I realized he would have killed William without a second thought. 

It was then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Jasmine! Jasmine! a little girl's voice called rushing down the stairs. I quickly ran out to meet my five year old sister Rebecca at the stairs. She jumped into my arms, What's going on? she said tears coming down her cheeks. 

Nothing baby nothing, I said kissing her gently on the head, You need to go back upstairs though I'm cleaning right now.Why so late? And you know you shouldn't be cleaning by yourself, she said confused.

Because I could not sleep. Where's your brother? I said quickly. I hated lying to her but telling her that a strange man was lying in the middle of our house was probably not the best thing.

In his room he locked the door and wouldn't let me in, she said calmly.

I sighed, it was amazing how incredibly brave and foolish William could be one moment and then completely cowardly the next. He was probably shocked that he had shot a man but what if something had happened to Rebecca? Would he have been able to help her if this man had decided to kill me? 

Can I have a glass of water before going back, she said smiling.

I said my mind still very much on the stranger lying in the middle of our living room.

I came back and kissed her on the head before leading her back upstairs and into her room. Rebecca we are going to be having a guest for the next few days. He's not feeling well though so we need to try and be quiet so he can rest okay?Okay Jasi, she said smiling, Good night.Good night, I said gently closing the door. I sighed making my way back downstairs. I fetched a couple of blankets one for our or Erik as he had said and one for myself. I needed to make sure he did not catch a fever from the wound so I would have to stay with him all night. And all the worse on the floor. As I lay in a corner and the floor boards made my back groan in protest I began to realize this was going to be a very long night. My head was going to be filled with new explanations of this in our home. And what to do with him afterwards.

Please Please Please Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I hope this story will continue to grow on fans out there and for those of you who already reviewed I hope you continue to review. And in case anybody wanted to know I am basing this Phantom story largely off of ALW and Leroux. Alright on with the story.

Despite what people say not all strangers are dangerous. Some can show you more than you ever imagined.

Chapter 2  
Awoken

(Jasmine)

I was never awoken by someone turning on the light as a child. In fact, since I had gone blind nobody really understood how come I had a hard time sleeping. The doctor had told my parents when I became blind that many of my senses would become enhanced. Senses like my hearing, touch, and smell. But in my childhood it had seemed that my ears had been the only thing that had made up for my ability of not being able to see. Sometimes it even seemed more like a curse than a gift.

Every creak of the house, my father's heavy step, my mother's light step, the gedarmes as they threw my father to the floor, all these things I heard and more. It had to become a habit just figuring out what noises were normal or not. And that night the sound of a man crying out in dispair was anything but normal.

I jolted awake listening upstairs to make sure there were no little feet running down the stairs. I sighed as there was no sound. I sighed wondering what I had gotten myself into.

But I love you, he muttered. 

I turned in the direction of his voice slowing feeling my way over to him. I said softly. The first thing I felt were his hands. They were smooth but calloused on some parts of his fingers. He was a writer judging by where the callouses were. Otherwise his hands were perfectly gentle. The only time I had ever felt hands like this was when I had felt a musician and composer's hands. As I felt up his body I felt a thin body which obviously did not feed itself properly or was not able to. 

I felt his face until I felt his eyelids shut over his eyes. He was not running fever so I figured he must be dreaming. It was then I felt his face for the first time. The left side of his face beautifully smooth and featured. I could almost the imagine the handsome possibility of this composer. But then it was then I felt his right side. I felt the familiar feeling of scars all across the right side. I felt my own scar suddenly realizing why he had touched it. 

This man was horribly scarred on his right side. His face felt almost like it had been burned in a fire. But I knew better to assume anything when it came to scars. For all I knew he had been horribly scarred at birth like me. And if his face had been horribly scarred like this all his life than I could not imagine all the pain he had gone through. 

For years mine had been mocking faces, faces that shunned and outcasted anyone who was different. And that was just for one line across my face. 

This man had probably experienced so much more than me. And while I didn't have to see their faces he did. And while the laughter is still imprinted in my mind it probably was in his as well.

And then it suddenly became very clear to me why the gedarmes had been pursuing him. Not because he had stolen anything real except the souls of those who had died at his hands. But as I felt them again I only hoped my suspicions were wrong.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were too heavy to be Rebecca's so they must have been William's.

I said into the darkness.

There was deafening silence in the room except for his small shallow breathing. He still sounded like ten year old to me everday.

Come here, I said extending my hand. But I didn't hear any footsteps forward only his breathing becoming more shallow. And then I heard footsteps only going in the opposite direction. 

I called. It was no use though he was our father through and through. Not able to accept the consequences of his actions.

(Erik)

I awoke to the very tantalizing smell of...bread? I opened my eyes only to quickly close them again as the sun gleamed through the window. My body felt stiff probably from the injury I had sustained yesterday and sure enough when I tried to get up my side protested in pain.

I slowly sat up and turned my direction toward the smell. I was met with the sight of a five year old girl staring at me eyes wide. Her midnight black hair hung to her shoulders and her eyes a beautiful shade of brown. I almost thought it looked like a miniature form of the woman who had saved me last night only she bore no scar upon her cheek. And very much like the other woman her eyes bore no hate at my appearance but surprise. 

I wasn't sure how to act in the prescence of such a small child. But my question was answered as she ran out of the room. I sighed thinking that maybe she had been scared by my appearance.

But the girl returned with the woman who had helped me last night. Her eyes searched all over the room. She was probably waiting for me to speak so she would know where to fix her gaze. But I couldn't meet her gaze out of embarrassment of what I had done the night before. The bruises on her neck were still evident and their was still a speck of blood from where I had touched her cheek. And now that I got to see her in the light she almost seemed beautiful if her face did not appear so worn and tired.

You're awake? she said, I was beginning to worry.Where am I? I asked wishing to know who's house it was I had entered in my foolishness last night. 

She leaned down slowly and whispered something in the girl's ear who bounded away without a second thought. You are in my home, she said simply, I would think you would have a better explanation as to why you broke in last night than me.

I shook my head unsure myself as to why I had come to this place. I'm not sure.. I muttered.

She walked forward a couple of steps before kneeling down in front of me, Monsieur you are very lucky I have not reported you to the gedarmes. I wish to have an explanation as to why you felt you had to take this house as your own.And why do you think I wished to keep this pathetic hovel, I demanded my anger rising. This house was no place to be desired. Not anymore than my pathetic existence beneath the opera house.

Because you almost killed me and brother and I assume you would have killed my sister as well? she demanded. Her eyes were unfocused still but they still held a piercing glare.

I meant no harm to either of you, I said slowly, I just needed a place to hide. The gedarmes wanted me because I had stolen something earlier in the evening.

She only stared ahead but I could see she didn't believe my story. She only nodded her head, Well you sure picked the worse place to hide Monsieur. I am afraid we do not have much to offer you due to our pathetic existence as you called it. If you wish to leave Monsieur you may do so in a couple of days, but I can not let you leave in your condition now.

I sighed in frustration. I had not meant for my words to sound harsh. But truly could not understand how such an able family was stuck in this harsh existence.

I must change your dressing so if you will sit still, she said searching for the pile of fresh bandages on the floor. I reached over and handed them to her only slightly annoyed. I'm sorry, she said, In your sleep last night you must have knocked them away. I can be quite useless sometimes if I don't know where things are.I can only imagine, I said plainly. Her fingertips were soft against my skin as she searched for the dressing. So monsieur what is it you stole that caused the gedarmes to come after you? she said softly. This time I was in no hurry for her to find it. I didn't know if it was from being blind or it was just natural but she had the most gentle touch I had ever felt.

A woman, I said telling only half the truth.

A woman? she said suddenly her eyes becoming confused, What did you plan to do with her?I believe that is none of your business madmoiselle, I said irritably.

She dressed the wound again neatly for not being able to see. She dropped her hands as she finished and slowly stood up. Our breakfast was just finished if you wish to join us. she said softly.

No thank you, I said quickly.

she said simply and then she said something that surprised me, 

My head shot up as she walked away.

What did you call me? I said a little demandingly.

Erik, you said that was your name last night, she said, If you do not wish me to call you that it is fine.

I sighed in frustration, No it is fine.

She only nodded her head in answer. If you need anything monsieur just call. She stood at the stairs and called to her brother and sister who came bounding down the stairs to breakfast. She smiled brightly at the sight or for her sound of them. And my heart only ached to think that I had nearly made her little sister an orphan last night.

They all sat at the table and I watched them eat what little breakfast they had. It consisted of a loaf of bread and some fruit. I cringed to think how long this family may have suffered in poverty while I sat in my cave with money and nothing to do with it.

It was then I heard the little girl's face voice pipe up from the other room, How come that man's face is like that? the woman said her voice annoyed, Thats very rude.But Jasmine, she continued.

Jasmine, so her name was said at last. It seemed strange she had debated about my name and yet I had not even asked hers.

Rebecca he is a guest and we are to treat him with respect okay? she said gently but sternly.

Rebecca said finally giving in.

I wondered what had happened to this family's parents. I imagined it wasn't easy for her to raise them on her own especially being blind. And yet she was somehow managing it or so I thought.

(Jasmine)

I could feel his eyes on us the entire time. He had come off as slightly rude and annoying but if he was indeed the Phantom of the Opera like I thought then maybe I could understand. They said the Phantom had lived beneath the Opera House alone and isolated. I was sure being isolated had not helped with his social skills.

I could feel his body relax as I dressed his wound. I don't whether my prescence relaxed him or my touch. For many people had wondered why I had not become a nurse because of my touch. And I only told them for obvious reasons that I could not. Although being in that kind of job could probably really help us now.

But my thoughts were distracted as someone knocked at the door. I slowly got up out of my chair and felt my way to the door. Who is it, I asked.

Its Mr. Bettany, the voice answered. I groaned knowing he was here to collect the rent which I did not have. 

Good morning Miss Dinea, He said as I opened the door a crack.

Good Mr. Bettany, I sais quickly, Listen I don't...Jasmine please don't say you don't have the rent, Mr Bettany answered. He was a thin tall man with thinning blonde hair and dark blue eyes or so people had said. And I could just see his disapproving face in my mind.

I'm sorry Mr. Bettany I'm trying. My voice quivered knowing that I was in trouble.

I'm sorry Jasmine but you have missed payments three times. If you don't have the payment by the end of the week I'm going to have to evict you.

I sighed, I know.And Jasmine if you lose this home we have no choice but to take William and Rebecca away to live with their aunt. They can't be living with a blind sister who can hardly take care of herself.But Mr. Bettany, I said my voice breaking as my heart began to beat faster, You don't understand they are my life you can't take them away from me.I'm sorry Jasmine but its in their best interest and if you really do love them make the payment. And then he just turned and walked away from the sound of it. No sorry's no nothing. 

I closed the door my heart racing a million miles a minute. Many times I had been threatened with eviction but never with the possibility of my only family being taken from me. But I slowly turned away feeling my way towards the stairs. William watch Rebecca I'll be back, I said climbing up to my room. I sat down on my bed and compared to the floor last night it was much more inviting. I just lay there and tried to let all the frustrations drain away through the tears running down my face.

(Erik)

I had heard the entire conversation from the main room. I sighed knowing the vast majority of money I had hidden away. She had saved my life and not turned me over to the gedarmes so maybe I could find some way to return the favor.

Please Please Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. School started and it has become increasingly difficult. If anybody knows what the International Baccalaureate program is they know how difficult it is junior year. Anyway here is the next chapter. And for anybody who wanted to know this is being based off of ALW, GL, and the 2004 movie. Gerry Butler is the visual basis for this Phantom.   
Also I thought I would provide the ages for all the different characters in case anybody wanted to know.

Jasmine- 22  
William - 16  
Rebecca - 4  
Erik - about 41

Chapter 3

_Kindness is not found easily. It hides in the shadows waiting to be found by those who are worthy_. _Those who need it the most. And it is often the ones who need it the most that offer its wisdom to others._

(Erik)

I sat in the room Jasmine had prepared for me. The shutters drawn, the gas lamp turned off so the room was nearly pitch black. I needed the comfort of the darkness in order to recover from all that I had suffered the night before. Both mentally and physically.

I sat there for the longest time wondering why I had chosen this place to enter. Had I been so lost in grief yesterday that I had not known what I was doing? So affected by the rejection of the woman I had sought for so long I had almost strangled a defenseless woman? A blind, defenseless, scarred woman at that. 

And yet she had taken no action against me. She had not notified the gedarmes or booted me out of her home. In fact, she had invited me to stay in her home with her young sister and brother? I had never known a woman so kind and foolhardy in my life. My mind swirled in so many directions. I felt the need to stay here longer even though I knew I should not. No matter how comforting or kind this place seemed I knew I could not be here.

(Jasmine)

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling feeling my heart pound in my chest. I could not lose them. They were my life, the only thing left in my poor excuse for a life. I had always grown up in dark and lonely world. I had never had friends save for one as a child. The rest only jeered or laughed at me and my family.

How many times I had wanted to just quit, give up. Git rid of the jeers, the laughter, the fear. To go to a better place where neither me or my family had to suffer anymore.

A scarred woman was a cursed woman. And yet I was cursed in two ways, by blindness and by scarring. 

I slowly got up knowing I could not stay up forever or I would worry Rebecca and William. They could not know something was wrong. Not yet at least. They could not know that I may lose them forever.

(Erik)

I turned at the sound of the door opening and was surprised to see the young girl walk in. She stopped as if surprised to see me there. Obviously her sister had done a poor job in informing her I was staying here. 

It felt strange not knowing what to say to her. She just sat there staring. May I help you madmoiselle? I asked softly.

She only stared back heading towards the back of the room. She sat in the cornor and continued to analyze me. Never had I seen a young child's eyes so curious and critical all in one moment. It annoyed me to feel so nervous under her gaze.

What do you want? I asked again. 

She only continued to look upon me. Her eyes spoke words though. They spoke of curiosity, and intrigue. Surprisingly she did not seem scared or upset about my face. But then again she was a child. Children were always immune to what everybody else thought were the horrors of the world.

Are you mute? I finally blurted out desperate to know why this girl would not speak to me.

Of course not, she answered quickly and then she stopped as if surprised at herself. Her eyes went wide with surprise.

Whats the matter? I asked.

I spoke, she said simply.

Everybody speaks, I said curious as to what intrigued this girl about hearing her own voice. She seemed shocked to know that she could even make words come out of her mouth.

Not me, she said almost sounding scared, I have never spoken to anyone.

(Jasmine)

I walked down the stairs and was surprised to hear it was quiet. But then the silence was broken by a voice I had never expected to hear.

I have never spoken to anyone, said a small voice. One that I immediately recognized as Rebecca's. She was talking!

I followed her voice as she continued to speak, I only speak to Jasmine. 

Why is that? a deeper more masculine voice answered and I knew it was Erik. She was talking to Erik. I stood there in awe. My sister had never spoken to anyone since our parents had died. Especially men. So why was she speaking to Erik of all people?

(Erik)

I sat there in confusion. Why did this girl not talk to anybody and suddenly choose me to talk to. So why are you talking to me? I asked curious as to her answer. 

Thats what I would like to know, a new voice said and it was then I saw Jasmine standing in the doorway. She was staring in the opposite direction, but I could tell she had heard every word we said.

the girl said jumping up and rushing over to her, I can talk to him!I noticed, she said smiling, Will excuse me for a moment while I talk to Erik. Why don't you go see if you can talk to William as well.

She immediately nodded her head and bounded away. She stood where she was as she asked me, What did you do?Excuse me? I said knowing what she was going to say.

(Jasmine)

I turned in the direction of his voice, How did you make Rebecca talk? I had to know or go mad. My brother had suffered through two years of not hearing his sister's voice and I had suffered through those years of trying to figure out what she wanted when she would not speak in front of him. And now this stranger comes into our home and suddenly she starts talking to him?

How should I know? he answered annoyed, She didn't speak to me this morning. She acted like I was some bloody monster this morning.

I closed my eyes in frustration, She's not stupid, mute, deaf or dumb. The doctors think she may have experienced a trauma when she saw our parents die before her. And he thinks because the gedarmes were male it is the reason she will not speak to anyone especially males. She will not even talk to her own brother.

(Erik)

I stared at her and I could see pain in her eyes. Rememberance of something that pained her. She turned in my direction the best she could, If I could wish for anything it would have been that she had been blind that day instead of me. She should not have had to watch our father be beat to death by the gedarmes.

She turned away from me but I could still see the solitary tear fall down her face. But her body bolted upright as someone pounded at the door. Madmoiselle Dinea! a gruff deep voice said echoing throughout the house.

(Jasmine)

Oh god, I muttered my heart skipping a beat, Its the gedarmes. Quick you must hide, I said extending my hand. I sat there waiting for his hand, Please Monsieur I beg of you, I said my heart racing. 

Jasmine whats going on? Rebecca said her little footsteps echoing in the hall.

I called and as if on cue I could hear his heavy footsteps.

Take Rebecca upstairs and don't come down no matter what you hear.Whats going on? he demanded but I did not have time to explain to him. There's not time just take your sister upstairs okay?

He must have agreed because I heard their footsteps quickly disappear up the stairs.

(Erik)

I stood there my mind going through many possibilities. I feared she was tricking me and would turn me in as soon as I took her hand. And yet she had come this far and not turned me in. And as her brother and sister disappeared upstairs she turned in my direction hand extended, Please Monsieur we can not delay. I looked at her hand still unsure of what to do. Please Erik trust me, she said her eyes unfocused and staring at the ground. Finally I reached out my hand and took her own.

(Jasmine)

I was so relieved to feel his hand in mine I had completely forgotten there was a gedarme about ready to break my door down. I must have stood there for thirty seconds as he suddenly brought me closer, I trust you, he muttered. The feeling of softness rushed through my fingertips and I could feel his warm breath slowly blowing against my face. His hand brushed my scar and a strange sensation rushed through my body.

But then I pulled away and quickly led him towards the trap door under the house. I quickly released his hand and began to search for the handle. The pounding on the door continued to grow louder and I began to search more frantically not taking my time and searching over and over again in the same spots.

(Erik)

I could see she was becoming frantic. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, Its okay, I whispered, I won't let them hurt you.

Her body went still and she took a deep breath and began to search more slowly, until she finally lifted a rug and dust flying revealed the handle to a trap door. She swung it open and stood there waiting for me to enter. Please don't come out until they are gone.

I slowly walked over to the door and peered down. It was dark and gloomy reminding me very much of the cellars beneath the Opera House. I turned to her as she stood up slowly brushing herself off. Be careful, I said softly. 

(Jasmine)

I gripped his hand and held him close, he needed to hear what I was about to say. If anything should happen take my siblings to their Aunt Jude. She leaves north of here. The children will know how to find her.

I finally pushed him down into the cellar and turned to face whatever trouble was about to come through our door.

I slowly felt my way over to the door and opened it. I heard a gruff voice say, We know he is here. A neighbor verified seeing the Phantom enter this house. If you do not allow us to search your house then you will face the consequences.

Instead of letting them in I blocked the door way and said defiantly, The man you seek is not here, I think you should leave. 

It was then I felt the back of his hand connect with my jaw and I fell to the ground pain rushing through my face. Defiant little bitch, I heard him say as he stepped over me and entered the house. Now I will only ask this one last time, where is the monster?

I slowly stood up and leaned against the stairwell, I am afraid Monsieur the only monster I see here is you. This time I received a fist full in the face, then there was a small crack as the back of my head hit the stairwell, a blinding flash of light and then I saw and felt no more.

TBC  
Hahaha cliffhanger! I love it, I love it! Please Please Please continue to send in those reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Gossip and rumour always lead to trouble and not for the person gossiped about.

Hey sorry its taking me so long to update. I've been so busy with schoolwork, volleyball and our drama program is getting ready to put on the Miracle Worker so I'm very busy but still doing all I can to keep this story going. This week is fall break so hopefully I shall be updating faster for this week at least. So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3

(Jasmine)

I awoke to the world in what many would describe as warped. All sound was going in and out in waves and my head was pounding. I placed my hand to the back of my head and I could feel blood on my fingers. I tried to get up but my arms gave out from under me and I came crashing down on the floor. I cried out as my body spasamed in pain. And then I heard something that surprised me. It was the sound of my own echo. The house was silent. 

Rebecca? William? I called my voice raspy and weak but there was no answer. I said but still no answer. My heart began to race as I began to fear the worse. I began to fear they had been taken.

(Erik. Two hours earlier)

The floorboards shuddered sending a shower of dust and cobwebs onto my head, but my gaze never left where she fell. I heard tables overturn, pounding steps, and breaking glass but I did not move. I don't know whether out of fear or for once in my life obedience but I did not move. But then I heard a sound that made my blood run cold.

It was the sound of a young girl screaming. And then I realized that Rebecca and William were still upstairs and no doubt the gedarmes had found them in their search. I made my way to the cellar door ready to burst out and come to her rescue but then I heard several footsteps coming down the stairs. Hurry up, the same gruff voice said. 

I heard muffled sobs as Rebecca and William were forced downstairs.

(Jasmine)

I felt my way along the wall searching for anything to lean on. My legs felt so weak and useless but I had to get up. I had to find them. I would be damned if another part of my family was killed at the hands of the gedarmes. Finally my fingers found an overhang and I gripped it tightly. I had to do this quickly or the pain would only be worse. So quickly I pulled myself up and my body only felt pain for a momet. I sighed slowly stepping forward my legs feeling very weak. But I had to at least go next door and see what the neighbors had to say.

(Erik. 1 hour and 45 minutes ago.)

William was struggling against them but then they put a gun to Rebecca's head which made my heart pound and my blood boil. William had to finally give up the fight and g as they dragged them away. As soon as the door closed I vaulted out of the cellar. I quickly glanced at Jasmine but it seemed she was only unconscious. I checked her pulse and breathing to make sure she would live once I left. Besides being hit on the head very hard she seemed to be alright. So I slipped out the front door.

I pulled up my cloak's hood and slowly watched as they pushed Rebecca and William into a carriage. Quickly I hailed a carriage of my own and told the driver to follow the one which held Rebecca and William. The carriage followed after them and I only hoped we would be outside the city limits when they noticed that I was hunting them.

(Jasmine)

Where are they? I demanded to our neighbor, Binet. Binet was the wife of a streetlight lighter. And she was also the biggest gossip in the neighborhood. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who had told the gedarmes where Erik was in the first place.

Madmoiselle you look awful, please come inside and rest while I fetch a doctor, she said rushed.

I said forcefully and even though I couldn't see her face I could sense her fear, Tell me where they are now!

(Erik. One hour before)

We must have gone for miles or so it felt until finally I noticed nervousness in the driver of the other carriage. And then in flash there was a shot and my driver was dead and my carriage came to a dead stop. I swore as I got out of the carriage and watched the other disappear into the distance. But the fight in me was not gone yet. I quickly unharnessed the horse and jumping onto it I began to pursue the carriage following the fresh tracks in the moist dirt.

(Jasmine)

Binet where are they? I demanded.

I don't know, she stuttered, I only saw them leave in a carriage.Who Binet who? I said trying to keep my voice and temper under control.

Rebecca and William of course who else would be in the house? she said her voice still not convincing me she was telling the truth.

I think you know perfectly well who was in there, a new voice said and I sighed with relief to hear it. 

I muttered turning quickly and nearly falling. But his hand caught me and pulled me up. At that moment a sense of calm and comfort came over me. To feel his touch again gave me peace despite the current situation.

I suggest we continue this conversation inside would you not agree Madame? Erik said directly addressing Binet.

Erik what is going on? I asked again but he only tugged me inside.

(Erik 45 minutes earlier)

At first I could not believe where the carriage led. And most importantly the occupants who owned the house. But then again I should have known he would not stop hunting me even after I had given him what he wanted. I had given up everything I had ever loved and yet he still wanted me dead. He still thought I would steal her away.

(Jasmine)

He gently led me to a nearby chair and I sat down relieved to be off my feet. Sit down Madame, he said addressing Binet. I heard Binet shuffle quickly to the otherside of the room and sit down. 

Alright Madame I think you should explain what is going on.

(Erik 15 minutes earlier)

I quickly rode pack to Paris knowing the only way to get any answers was to find the spy within the neighborhood. They had said to Jasmine that a neighbor had reported me breaking in. But who? There were several houses surrounding Jasmine's own small hovel. And once I did find out the truth I knew the only way to get the children back was to bring Jasmine with me. He would never harm me or Jasmine as long as I was with her, Jasmine, and the children to witness it.

I was shocked to arrive back at the house and find Jasmine barely supporting herself upright. Her face though composed was filled with pain. She was standing in front of a neighbors house and I knew right away this had to be the spy within the walls. I approached and Jasmine turned nearly falling in the process. As I caught her evident pain was on her face but she held pack any disgust or tears and I gave her credit for being so bold as to actually walk out and look for them herself. It was then I knew my plan may not be able to work for a couple of days with Jasmine in this condition.

I hurried them both inside.

Erik what is going on? Jasmine muttered teeth clenched.

In due time, I answered back quickly.

She sighed in evident frustration but I knew she would wait. When they both were finally sitting down I turned to the neighbor. She was a small mousy woman who clasped her hands in her lap as if trying to intentionally cut off the blood circulation in her hands.

So Madame,I began, I think it is time you tell us what is going on.What do you mean, she said disgust etching her very features. 

Tell me why were the children taken there?I don't know what you are talking about, she said trying to avoid eye contact.

Oh but you do Madame. So please enlighten us.Monsieur I assure you I know nothing, she said exasperated.

Jasmine's face turned to disgust as she stared straight ahead, I doubt that Binet, you are the biggest gossip in this neighborhood, only you would know.So your name is Binet? I asked. She slowly nodded her head. Well Binet maybe you could tell me why the children were taken to the de Changey estate.

Please Please Please Review!  
.


	5. Chapter 5

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Hey thanks to all of those out there who continue to read and review this story and I promise to update as much as possible! Well on with the show!

The truth can either curing or destroying.

Chapter 4

(Jasmine)

The de Changey residence! my voice suddenly rose beyond my control. What the hell would he want with two innocent children. Erik muttered. I heard him slowly sit down and sigh deeply, This is all apart of a plot to get me. I should have known better than to believe he would stop pursuing me after I gave up. His voice suddenly became low and mournful, I gave him what he wanted...why can't he let me suffer in peace.

I could feel his suffering his pain for I had felt it many times. Why did the world always have to find ways to make us unhappy. How could they only allow us one moment of happiness before ripping it from our hands again. 

But this time I was fed up with the world and I was going to find my family no matter what it took. I stood up shakily and clutching the arm of the chair I righted myself. Erik must have jump to his feet because I could feel the floor boards shutter beneath my feet.

What are you doing? Erik asked. 

I'm going to find my family, I said defiantly.

You can hardly stand and it is almost nightfall outside. How far do you think you are going to get?I have suffered through worse injuries Erik and as for the darkness well I have dwelled in it all my life. I think I could survive one night.

(Erik)

The defiance in her eyes was bold and blinding. It was then I realized I could never fully understand what she was going through. Never had I had a family that needed me or took care of me. I didn't even have a mother or father to remember. All I had was a dark cellar, demonic faces, suffering, and cold wet darkness. And even though she could not see the happiness that she had she could feel it, every single day she lived.

I gripped her shoulders, I know you want to find Rebecca and William but now is not the time. Let us rest and heal for today and I promise you we will find them tomorrow.

Her eyes continued to glare daggers even though they were not pointed at me I could still feel their sting. The longer we wait the longer that bastard has to poison their minds. Make them wonder what the hell they've been doing living this life of shameful poverty when they could be living in a mansion with a boat load of money.

I understood her logic but I highly doubted a day in the lives of the rich would sway their minds. It is only a day Jasmine I don't think even the greatest could persuade them so quickly.

She sighed and I lifted her chin in my direction, Trust me. 

How can anyone trust someone who is afraid of themselves, Binet suddenly piped up.

Shut up Binet, Jasmine said scornfully, Let us go Erik, before Binet figures out who you really are.

It was then I noticed my hood was still pulled over my face. So even if Binet tried she could not see my face. Jasmine grabbed my hand gently, Let us go.

(Jasmine)

I was so relieved to be home and off my feet. But unfortunately to move caused my legs great discomfort and I could not help but moan at the aching in my legs.

Are you alright? Erik asked from the other side of the room. 

I'll live, I muttered.

Suddenly his prescence was at my side. I had not even heard his footsteps approach. Truly you are a phantom Erik, I said smiling, If even I can not hear your prescence.

He chuckled softly, Well when you are one for quite a few years you kind of become an expert.

My thoughts turned curious. I knew I should not be pestering him but my curiosity got the best of me.

Erik why did you haunt the opera house. I can not imagine you took pleasure out of it. Especially when you took the lives of others.Why? The world did not want me, therefore I did not want the world.

I sat there in disbelief, But surely there must have been someone who loved you, cared for you.

His hands began to inspect my legs for injury, To be honest madmoiselle you are the closest I have ever come.I don't believe that, I said softly, There must have been someone else before me. Like your mother? Father?

His hands dropped suddenly and he turned from me, I think, They were the first in this sea of hate and despise. I unfortunately have no family to love except myself.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and I felt his body once again relax at my touch, I would say I know what your going through but the truth is I don't. True I may be scarred and blind but I always had my family no matter how dysfunctional. And I guess if I do lose Rebecca and William maybe I will know what it is like. Because I will have lost them to the very thing you despise.

(Erik)

I turned towards her to see the uncertainty and pain I thought I had only seen in my own eyes. I put my hand forward gently brushing the scar that connected us. I do not think your children would be so quick to abandon you. I have seen the love in their eyes and in yours. We may not be different but we are definitely not the same.

She stared at me a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, You are the biggest paradox in the world. I think we are alike Erik because I know if I had nothing I would seclude myself just as you have.

I sighed, And I have often wondered if my life would have been different if I had just had someone in my life who loved me.

She smiled one of the most beautiful smiles I would ever come to remember. So you see we are not that different.

My hand was suddenly cupping her face and my face had become incredibly close to hers. She lifted her hand and touched the side I would never let anyone touch. My burning body now became cool and the fire around my heart extinguished along with all the pain in the last few days. 

It was then my lips slowly met hers. Being blind sure did not keep her from being one of the most heavenly kissers I had known. I had thought I had experienced heaven just the day before. Now it was a whole different situation. This act of love was out of true love not out of using me to get what she wanted.

She separated from me her eyes filled with peace. she said softly. I placed my hand on her lips, but she smiled, too fast.

Even though my heart desired more I knew she was right. We needed to concentrate on her siblings. The brother and sister I now hoped now to make my own. Whether by marriage to their own sister or not. I shook my head thinking it rediculous to be thinking of marriage when I had only just come to love the woman.

I held her hand in my own. She gently gripped it, there will be time. This I promise you.

I nodded my head. she questioned.

I answered.

Your shaking, she said, Are you alright?

I smiled, I guess this is what its like to feel loved by someone. And I mean truly loved.

She smiled, Come we should rest. In opposite rooms mind you.

I rolled my eyes. Women and their intuition. Especially on that of men. Of course.

I led her to the stairs, Sleep well. Tomorrow I fear will be a difficult day.

She leaned forward and gently kissed me on the cheek, We will make it through it. I trust you.

I watched her thinking only one thing. Yes she loved me, but was it only because she was blind? What if she could see and she saw what I truly looked like? But I dismissed these thoughts she had felt my horrific side and she had not turned me away. That was almost worst than actually looking upon me. Wasn't it?

Oooh thought provoking I hope :) So for all of you loyalists and newcomers please hit the button and tell me what you think! Please Please Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Alright I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I kind of got writers cramp on this story so, I'm going to rewrite some things. I'm sorry to those who have liked this story so far. I still hope you continue to enjoy this story. So here we go. Just to let you know this chapter still starts out the same.

Chapter 6

"The rich can be demanding, the rich can be conceiving, and the rich can be deceiving.

(Jasmine)

I lay down on my bed and just lay there deep in thought. What was I thinking? I had hardly met the man a day before! And what was I doing thinking about love when my brother and sister were out there probably being corrupted against my will? A couple tears ran down my face but I brushed them away knowing that I could not break now.

(Erik)

I massaged my temples for many minutes. What had I been thinking. Here I was having been thrashed by love almost twenty four hours before and here thinking I had found it again. She was a single mother almost. She would never choose me over her children. If she had a choice I know she would pick them over me. Because I know I would.

(Jasmine)

I tried to sleep but voices kept echoing in my head. "_Sometimes I wish I had never been born." "Jasmine why don't I have anything special?" "Why are you helping him when we can barely help ourselves?"_ I closed my eyes wishing everyday that I could just rid myself of emotion and just live an existence where what you felt didn't matter.

(Erik)

I lay on the bare floor not caring how much it made my back protest. I was looking up at the ceiling which was her floor. I was wondering what was going through her mind. Was she worried about her children or was she thinking about the kiss me and her had been so hesitant to share?

(Jasmine)

I mean why would he care about me? I'm a poor penniless nothing. He was a beautiful singer, composer who could maintain a stable life even without letting himself being known. I sighed turning over on my bed. Why did God hate me? What had I done to deserve a life full of so much indecision. Or did God intentionally do this to every poor soul on the street.

(Erik)

She was a smart beautiful woman. Why would she even want to be seen with a horrific sight like me. The fact she had sheltered me for so long surprised me every hour I was with her. I had intentionally put her and her family at risk, and now her brother and sister had been spirited away by the very man I despised.

(Jasmine)

Maybe I was just making a huge...

(Erik)

Maybe this whole experience had been one big...

(Both)

Mistake.

(Jasmine)

I awoke to voices downwstairs. Voices? I jolted up my back protesting but still I wanted to know why there were foreign voices in my house. I pushed myself up and gently feeling my way over to the stair case. I stopped at the foot of the stairs suddenly realizing I did recognize the voices. One was Erik, and the other was a voice I had not heard in a long time.

(Erik)

"You have made a mess now Erik. You seduced a young girl, burned down most of the opera house in your anger, and now you have possibly put this young woman's life in danger."

"How did you find me?" I demanded. It was not the fact I was upset with her finding me. I was just annoyed with the fact I could never escape her.

"Because I know the young woman who lives at this house. I have known Jasmine since she was a young girl. Before she was blind in fact."

I gazed at her in shock. How on earth could the ballet mistress of the Paris Opera House know a young poverished woman. "How do you know her?"

(Jasmine)

How did he know her? Was actually echoing through my mind as he continued to talk to the woman I knew as Madame Giry. She had been a good friend of my mother's. But it was a past life my mother had never shared with me. She never told us why her best friend was the ballet mistress at the Opera House or how she knew her. And for the longest time that had been fine with me.

She had always been there when we needed her. She took care of us after our parents died. Until I was able to take care of my family at least. Ever since then I had not heard from her.

"Once again Madame how do you know her?" Erik demanded and I continued to listen, curious to see if she would tell him how her and my mother knew each other. Maybe I would finally get some answers to my past.

(Erik)

She turned away from me and faced towards the open window. My patience was beginning to wane as usual but my curiosity kept getting the better of me. As much as I respected Jasmine's privacy there was so much I did not know about her.

She sighed, "It was a long time ago when I first met Antoinette."

(Jasmine)

I became tense at the mention of my mother's name. They had indeed been friends for a long time. And yet I only remember knowing her since I was about three.

"She was a young woman wishing to pursue a career in dancing, but her father would not allow it. Eventually though she fought against him and she joined the ballet. She was very talented and very quickly became popular among the dancers and singers as well."

(Erik)

I sat there listening intently not believing what I was hearing. Jasmine's mother had once been a popular dancer at the Opera House? If she had been so popular what was Jasmine doing here impoverished in this pathetic hovel. Madame continued to speek and it was suprising to see...pain etched in every feature.

"It was when she was about eighteen that she met Charles. He was a young man coming through and they met when we snuck out of the Opera House one night. He was a very decent man and they soon became very fond of each other. A few months later he asked her to marry him."

"A few months later she left the Opera House against her families wishes with Charles. He had gotten a job and she soon found out she was pregnant. Knowing she could not continue her dancing career she left with him. They bought this very house here and never left it until their death."

(Jasmine)

I sat there not believing what I had just heard. My mother had once lived a life of promise and she had given it all up for this? For me? I sat there my heart aching. Why did she discontinue what she loved doing all for him? She could have taken a break and then returned to dancing? Maybe me or Rebecca could have then been in the ballet. Like Madame Giry's daughter, Margaret. We wouldn't be in this position of desperation, and I wouldn't be here in this position feeling absolutely helpless.

"About four years later, Jasmine contracted scarlet fever. The poor child battled against it for weeks. She was in and out of fever, and they began to lose money over the doctor's bills. Pretty soon their whole life revolved around Jasmine. But she began to get worse because of the poor conditions of their home. They requested she be moved from the city but they could not afford it."

"One night it finally came. The night we feared she would finally pass away."

I sat there my mind filled with memories of those last days. The last days before my entire world went black.

"There was nothing more they could do but pray. Pray to God that he would save their only child. And then a miracle happened. God answered their prayers...but not without a price." She stopped and I could hear her pacing.

"She woke up screaming. She cried for Antoinette for hours. She just wanted to see her mother, her father, she just wanted to see anything. But her sight never returned, and they had to tell her she would never see again."

(Erik)

I turned away from Madame Giry so she would not see the pain on my face. Or that I could not see her cleary because my eyes had become rediculously teary. I had made the appearance of being stable and unemotional around her. And I would keep that image no matter what. But on turning around it was then I saw her at the foot of the stairs. She was sitting there her eyes teary and sad.

No doubt this subject was one that she had not been subjected to in a long time. Like me she would rather not hear the stories of the past but keep them hidden. But Madame Giry still kept going and I feared how much pain this might cause her.

"Three years later Antoinette found out she was pregnant again. She was utterly exhausted as it was working with Jasmine all the time. The girl was six by then and was learning fast how to make her way around the house. But she was also still a girl and she was prone to tantrums and crying fits."

"Of course," I muttered, "Do not make it seem she was spoiled Madame."

"Of course not Monsieur. I am only talking about a child who suffered much in her lifetime."

I nodded still my eyes fixed on Jasmine. She sat there listening intently to the movement of me and Madame. I think she knew I was standing there because she smiled slightly.

"Anyway, their financial state began to worsen and with a baby on the way things only got worse. I told Antoinette she was always welcome to return to dancing but she said her family was more important right now."

(Jasmine)

To hear her tell the story of my mother's devotion made me both proud and angry at the same time. Proud that she wanted to be there for us. But mad she did not try to improve our situation.

"Then they had William, and they were so happy to have another child in their family. Happy that Jasmine had a playmate. And once William got older he took pride in helping his older sister around. And when he turned twelve, Jasmine eighteen, little Rebecca came into their lives."

I smiled remembering the day Rebecca was born. Hearing her sqealing little cry, the sound of her laughter. Her first word and how she had barely begun to speak when she stopped speaking entirely.

(Erik)

I remembered the little girl very well. How her eyes had lit up when she realized she had spoken to me. And how Jasmine's eyes had filled with tears at the sound of her sister's voice. As I looked at Jasmine's face now, I could see the longing in her eyes to hear her voice once again.

"It was then the gedarmes began coming. They said there had been reports of Charles stealing food from the local markets but everytime witnesses declined ever seeing the act. Until one day two years later, they caught him stealing bread from the bakery. I was not there but I know what happened."

I turned to Jasmine seeing tears starting to appear in her eyes. "Stop," I said softly, "I don't need to hear anymore."

"If you wish to know Jasmine then you must," she said.

(Jasmine)

He knew I was there, that was why he was asking her to stop. But the truth was I did not want to relive this day. But it seemed I would be forced to.

"They brought him back here to the house. They told Antoinette and the children to say good-bye before they beat him to death before their very eyes. I remember coming to the house straight after and Rebecca was stark white just staring straight ahead. Jasmine was sitting in a corner her hands over her ears, singing softly to herself, while William was on the floor unconscious. Apparently, he had tried to fight them off. Antoinette was nowhere to be found. A few hours later her body was discovered in on a river bank dead."

Tears fell down my face, I tried to hold back the sobs itching in my throat. But I couldn't. One escaped. Until finally more came. What at first was embarrassment gave way to the sadness in my heart.

(Erik)

"Stop now!" I said my voice louder than I thought. I turned to her and kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry," I whispered. She shook her head and slowly got up nearly running back up the stairs. She moved fast for not being able to see. I heard the door slam and I cringed at the sound of muffled sobs.

"My god," Madame said softly, "I did not know she was there."

"Maybe it would be wise to stop when I say stop next time," I said glaring at her.

"And who do you think you are to defend her Monsieur? You have no idea what that young woman has endured in life."

"Actually Madmoiselle I do," I said softly.

"I guess it is good she is not here to hear what I came here to tell you."

I turned toward her and I was afraid of what I saw in her eyes. "What has happened?"

Madame Giry sighed, "Christine showed up this morning crying, saying he was furious."

"Furious about what Madame?" I said my irritation rising.

"The children are gone."

TBC

Please Please Please Please Review! I hope this plot will go somewhere and I hope you all continue to support it!


	7. Chapter 7

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

I'm sorry its taken so long to update. School as been as harsh as usual and I've spent more time at my computer typing essay than updating this story. I want to thank all of you who continue to support this story!

"_Fair is foul and foul is fair" ---William Shakespeare_

Chapter 7

(Erik)

"What do you mean they are gone!" I demanded my face now inches from hers. My blood was boiling at her smugness, her reluctance to tell me where they were. Jasmine was upstairs probably in pain at the loss of everything dear in her life and she had the nerve to stand in front of me and tell me these words.

"I'm sorry Monsieur but I just heard this news today. If you want more information maybe you should try tallking to the Vicomte. He is the one heading the search."

I snorted in disgust, "I could find them long before the Vicomte ever could."

"I hope so Monsieur," Madame replied, "For the the children' sake."

When I turned to retort though, she was gone. Out the door and probably not wanting to answer my questions. I sighed as I sat down on the floor my head pounding. I rumbed my temples gingerly. Just trying to find a way to solve this. And yet as I sat there thinking, what Madame Giry had told me about Jasmine's mother kept echoing in my head. If she had been a dancer at the Opera Populaire I would have certainly seen her at some time.

I sat there my thoughts constantly thinking back to that time. When I had haunted those walls, halls, mirrors, trapdoors...

When the theater had belonged to me in all my heinous acts and feelings. When I had been nothing but a monster searching for a soul.

And then it was like a lightening bolt in my mind. And the name suddenly seemed very familiar. Antoinette...Antoinette...

(Flashback)

"Antoinette!" Madame Giry said smiling broadly. She went down the steps to greet her friend. The young woman who had entered smiled broadly. Her dark black hair draped down to the middle of her back and her eyes dark and comforting. She held a beautiful young girl by the hand. Her gaze unfocused, unclear.

"Madeliene," Antoinette said embracing her friend, "It has been too long."

"And is this Jasmine?" Madeleine asked kneeling in front of the six year old child. She looked up at her friend concern on her face, "We had heard about what happened three years ago. I can only imagine how hard it has been on the both of you."

"Yes it has been," Antoinette sighed, "But she has been a very brave girl to work through this. She is adapting very quickly to not being able to see, and she can already hear better than me and Charles."

Madeleine laughed, "Well the body has to make up for it in some way."

"Well I only hope she does before her new brother or sister comes."

Suddenly Madeleine's face turned serious, "Anne you are having another child?"

"Yes, believe me it was not planned but we are not fearing it either. It may be nice for Jasmine to have some playmates. None of the children her age will come near her because she is blind and scarred."

Suddenly Jasmine's head jerked to the right. "What is it darling?" Anne asked.

"Somebody is here," she said softly.

"Nonsense dear," Anne cooed, "There is nobody here but us."

"It is easy to understand why she thought she heard something," Madaeleine said, "Some say the opera house is haunted."

"Oh plese Madeleine," Not those stories again," Antoinette said laughing.

"Oh you never know, Anne," Madame Giry said softly, "Anything is possible."

(Jasmine)

I lay there crying, out of fear, out of pain. Hearing the story of my mother's past had brought to light many memories I had forgotten. Or repressed. I remembered going to the opera house and meeting Madame Giry. I remembered hearing my mother cry at night when things got tough. And I remember how she would confide in me on everything. Everything, I guess except for her past.

I heard footsteps approach my bed and a prescence in front of me. I sat up and quickly wiped the tears from my face. I smiled, "You weren't as quiet that time."

I felt him sit beside me and sigh, "Well it seems that you have always been able to hear me. Even in the most unlikely of places."

I smiled. It felt good and comforting to hear his voice. I don't know why but it always calmed me. Made me feel better. "How is that so?"

"Well once I found out who your mother was I remember her very well. I also remember her visiting the Opera House with her young daughter in tow."

"Oh god," I whispered. I couldn't believe it. He had been there all that time.

I felt his hand on mine. "I need to tell you something, but it is not easy." I squeezed his hand trying to show how strong I was.

"What is it Erik?" I asked curious as to what it was.

"Its Rebecca and William," he said softly. "Madame told me that they have disappeared from the de Changey home."

My heart suddenly dropped into a state of panic. Gone? How could they be gone and where would they have gone? I sat there trying to say something but no words could come out. 

"Jasmine," he said softly, "Please say something."

I just sat there my mind racing, "Where---where could they have gone?"

"Nobody knows," he said softly, "I was hoping you had some idea as to where they might have gone."

(Erik)

Her eyes became worried and unsure. Like they had when I had come here the first night. When she had known I was going to hurt Charles. Now I could see she had absolutely no idea what to do next. "Jasmine," I said gripping her hand, "I will go out and look for them. But that means I have to leave you here by yourself which I will not do."

She shook her head, "No you need to go, don't worry about me. You know I can take care of myself."

"No," I said forcefully, "I am not taking that chance."

She shook her head. Tears, had begun to come down her cheeks, "Listen to me Erik. I know you are concerned about me, but if I stay here I am safe. I can take care of myself here. If anybody comes I will hide myself in the very place I hid you."

I shook my head in disagreement, "There will be nobody here to protect you if they do find you."

She suddenly looked in my direction her face serious and set, "Then God help them if they do. For they will have to escape you."

I sat there extremely confused on what to do. The fearlessness in her eyes was comforting, but in the end I knew she would be completely helpless if they came barging through the door. Her hand suddenly touched my cheek, and with the other she removed my mask. "I have faith in you Erik. I know you will find them, and I know you will bring them back to me. I will be here waiting for you."

She then leaned forward and gently kissed my ravaged cheek. I felt a cool calmness in my body. I gently placed my hand now on her cheek and gently touched her scar. The bond that held us together. "I promise I will find them," I said voice steady, "And I will bring them back to you."

She smiled, "I know."

And then she leaned forward and her lips gently brushed mine. I leaned forward cupping her neck in my hand and allowing her lips to meet mine. The first time I had kissed her it had been full of fear and doubt. Now I was sure of this. This feeling I had been holding back for so long...well the last few days at least... was now being felt in this one moment.

(Jasmine)

At first I had been unsure why I had done it. I had never loved anyone before. My life had been so concentrated on my family and just surviving that there had been no time for love. Maybe that was why this kiss felt so wonderful. We separated for a moment and I could fell his warm breath on my skin. My breaths were shaky and my body was trembling with anticipation or fear I'm not sure.

He gently kissed me on the forehead, "Do not worry."

I laughed softly, "Don't worry I am not. But you should go, the sooner you leave the better."

I could feel his face turn serious under my fingertips. He took my hands from his face and gripped them tightly, "I promise I will return with them. And you and I will be able to leave and protect your children somwhere safe."

I smiled, "I know you will. Now you need to go."

I slowly felt his hands slip away and my heart raced as he did. I heard him walk towards the door of my room. But before he stepped out I rushed up nearly falling over him. But I straightened myself and placed one last kiss on his lips. I held him close feeling like this was the last time I was going to feel him or touch him, or talk to him. I felt so stupid with my actions but I really was afraid of what lay ahead.

"Its alright," he whispered in my ear, "I will be back."

I nodded my head even though my heart would not accept it. He slowly separated from me and turned away. I heard his footsteps slowly disappear, and the door close downstairs. Then he was gone.

I sat down on my bed tears going down my face. So this is what if felt like to love someone. I smiled, now I know why they said you could only truely love someone once. It felt so wonderful, but so painful you could only endure it once.

TBC  
Please Please Please Well


	8. Chapter 8

The Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 7

(Jasmine)

I hated waiting. Ever since I was a child I had always had a problem waiting for things to get done. I always had to do things, not matter how incapacitated I was. My mother had always found joy in that. Sometimes I wonder what she would think if she saw me now. Trying to raise the children all alone and blind. Penniless impoverished, alone.

I fingered the locket I had always wore around my neck my whole life. Just touching it could bring back so many memories of past times. Even back to those times when I could see. Seeing my mother's face, my father's.

I could remember those days when I burned constantly. Images blurred and unsure and never knowing what was real or not. Dreams filled with monsters and images that scared the hell out of me. And waking up to those dreams not being able to see my mother's comforting face as she held me.

I stopped realizing I had been pacing the last few minutes. I sighed in annoyance, wishing there was something I could do instead ofjust sitting there, hoping he would return.

I tried to center my thoughts on hearing their voices again. Feeling them in my arms and the happiness overflowing at our reunion. And getting up and taking them to their beds where they would be safe and then going downstairs and being able to hold Erik in my arms once more.

I couldn't get that moment out of my mind. The kiss had seemed so magical and unreal. Like I had said, I had never felt love before and to feel it for the first time was intoxicating. The thing I found interesting was that he had not seduced me or tried to earn my love. It had just happened. Through our own two being alike in every way.

And I knew I could trust him.

(Erik)

It took me until midday to reach the house. I had, had to make sure they were far enought away that the Vicomte would not find them. It had been hard to not tell Jasmine I had known where Rebecca and William were the entire time. Especially after this morning.

I had felt, dare I think it, guilty when she said she had complete trust for me to find them. As I pulled up at the house I felt anxious about actually going in there and procuring. I knew William would figure it out as soon as I walked in the room. And he would probably not hesitate to tell his sister either. Which was my greatest fear.

I put the horse in the stables and used my key to enter the house where I was immediately graced by the prescence of my friend the Daroga.

"I was beginning to think you were never coming," he said smugly.

"Where are they?" I said abruptly.

"Upstairs, but I warn you Erik, the young man is..."

"I know Erik. But I will be a damned fool if I keep Jasmine waiting at the whim of her younger brother."

"He won't go with you Erik," he said impatiently.

"I plan to show him otherwise."

"Fine, then you do it alone." The Daroga said.

"Fine," I said impatiently.

I threw open the door to the room where they were being kept. I was immediately met with William's defiant face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I warn you William do not take that tone with me or in front your sister."

"Your're not my father," William said, "You're just the bastard who broke into our house, had us kidnapped from the de Changey residence, and let me guess Jasmine has no idea that we are here!"

Finally I had enough and grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out the door, despite Rebecca's fearful gaze. "You and I need to talk," I said forcefully shutting the door behind me.

(Jasmine)

I was surprised to hear someone knock at the door at about noon. I felt my way over to the door and opened it a crack, "May I help you?"

"Are you Jasmine Dinea," a small voice asked.

"Yes who wants to know?" I asked.

"My name is Christine Daae I'm sure you know who I am."

"Yes," I said defiantly, "And you are not welcome here Madmoiselle."

"Please I don't want to cause you any trouble. I just want to warn you about the man you have let into your life. He is not everything he appears to be."

"Oh really I think I can figure it out on my own thank you," I said attempting to close the door.

"I know where you're brother and sister are Madmoiselle," she said quickly. I closed my eyes in frustration. It could be a trap but what if she was telling the truth?  
I opened the door a crack again, "You may come in for a few minutes but only if you tell me where they are."

(Erik)

We just sat there staring at each other. Eyes blazing and neither willing to back down and say the first word. But I knew the longer we sat here the longer Jasmine sat at the house unprotected.

"What is your problem with me boy?" I said staring at him.

"Oh I would think it would be obvious," he said glaring at me, "You are a murdering monster who nearly added me and my sister to your list of casualties."

"I never meant to harm your sister," I said quickly.

"Oh but you meant to kill me and live my two sisters there defenseless."

"I think your sister is capable of taking care of herself."

The fool snorted, "Yeah my sister is, but the thing about my sister is that she is too trusting. Because she is blind she can't see what people are, she can't read them. Any person can hide their voice, and all of them feel the same too her. But she can not see the evil that sometimes hides in a person's eyes, or in their smile, or in their actions. She can't tell who a person is because of who she is! A blind woman who can truts everyone."

(Jasmine)

"I suggest you start talking Madmoiselle," I muttered standing there.

"Jasmine," she said softly, "I know you heard that the children escaped from the mansion. What you don't know is that they were taken from there."

"What?" I said, "Who took them?"

"A man I know named Nadir. He used to preside at the Opera House and he was also close friends with Erik." she said softly.

"What are you saying Madmoiselle?" I said my voice beginning to quiver slightly, "That Erik staged it?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying Jasmine. Nadir never did anything unless it was at Erik's whim. I fear the same thing has happened here."

(Erik)

"You make it sound like Jasmine is a fool," I said my anger rising, "She has raised you and your sister despite everything! How can you say that!"

William's face suddenly turned to one of curiosity, "My god I can't believe I've been so blind. Here I thought you were going to do this to impress my sister. Now I realize its so much more," he muttered.

"What are you talking about boy?"

(Jasmine)

"Thats impossible!" I nearly shouted, "He wouldn't lie to me."

"But lies and deceit are his way. Oh Jasmine I fear he has tricked you like he did me. He found your weakness and used it to his advantage. When Madame Giry told me how he defended you I honestly thought maybe you were different and maybe my dear Erik had found someone at last."

(Erik)

"You fell in love with her didn't you Erik?" William questioned.

I found myself not being able to find anything to say. He was right, but why could I not tell him that. What if I did love his sister it was of no importance to him.

He smiled, "I see, so you brought us to this location where you knew we would be safe, just so you could spend more time with her, and then you would show off by gallantly bringing us back."

(Jasmine)

I sat there too stunned for words. He would never hurt me, not like this.

"I'm sorry," Christine muttered, "I truly thought maybe you were different, now I see you have become nothing more than another one of his victims. A victim because he will do anything to be with you even lie to your face."

I heard her slowly get up and exit through the door.

(Erik)

"How dare you!" I said, "I'm not..."

"But you are," William said, "You did the same thing with Christine Daae. You did anything possible to get her."

I sat there unsure of what to think. And then I suddenly began to dread it. That this darkness had never fully left and I was indeed the man I still hated and feared.

William smiled, "Maybe me and Rebecca should take the carriage ride home alone. And let you think about your actions," he then got up and walked away. "Rebecca get your stuff we are going!"

And I just sat there...

(Jasmine)

too stunned to feel. And not believing that the man everybody feared...

(Erik)

had been there all along.

(Jasmine and Erik)

I am such a fool.

Please Please Please Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Thanks again to you all who continue to read and review. I continue to look forward to knew and old reviewers and to watching that review number climb. So thank and once again and here is the next chapter.

"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us."  
_-Helen Keller_

Chapter 9

(Erik)

I listened as the carriage wheels slowly rolled away carrying Rebecca and William in it. Even if the Vicomte did intercept it he would unfortunately find out that I was nowhere to be found. Hopefully that would be enough for them to leave Jasmine alone.

I sat down on the couch in the living room my mind whirling. I wanted to talk to Jasmine but I was afraid to tell her the truth. God awful afraid. The pain of Christine was still fresh in my heart and adding somebody else there was probably not the smartest thing to do at the moment. 

I pulled on my cloak and and fit on my mask. I finally figured that worrying about this was useless. Most likely William would tell her and hopefully she would have enough time to think about this. I mean I had got her children back, its just the way I came about it that might be a little flawed.

(Jasmine)

I sat at the bottom of the stairs thinking about what Christine said. At first I had tried to tell myself that it was okay, I mean, I had told him to get my children. He had done that. He did it a little deceitfully maybe, but whats the matter with a little deceit?

I then sighed, realizing I was kidding myself. Deceit no matter in what form was wrong.

(William)

I was very eager to get home. I was going to rid of this plague called Erik in one conversation. He had lied to Jasmine, and all for his lust over her. I shook my head in disbelief not believing that everything they had said about the man was true. He lies to get whatever he wants. "Well by tomorrow it will be like Erik never existed. And everything can go back to normal at home."

Rebecca looked up at me with big round eyes. She was still unwilling to speak to me, even after all that happened. "Come on Becca," I muttered, "Why won't you talk to me?"

She looked away from me and I almost thought I saw disgust in her eyes.

(Jasmine)

It was nearly eight o'clock and still no sign of Erik or my siblings. I began to worry that they had been caught by Raoul. "Oh god please no," I whispered. They were all I had left and to lose them would make me lose all that I had to live. But I slowly heard the sound of horseshoes against the hard cobblestone street.

I got up quickly pressing my ear against the door. I listened hoping to hear the voices of my siblings. But instead I heard the harsh voices of gedarmes. I quickly flipped the lock on the door and made my way to the main room. I felt desperately along the floor searching for the same trap door I had only used a few days before.

I had barely pushed myself down and pulled the hatch closed when the gedarmes came bursting through the door. I locked the hatch quickly and prayed to god that they would not notice it. I heard them proceed in searching the house. Why? They had already done so before and not found the phantom, why were they searching again?

"There is no sign of anyone in the house," a deep voice said and I sighed in relief to know they had not found me.

"I highly doubt that, " a more dignified voice said, "the children would have nowhere else to go but here. No matter," the voice continued. Just to make sure there is no one here I want you to burn the house seargent."

"Excuse me Monsieur de Changey burn it?"

"Yes these people are traitors for harboring a fugitive they must be dealt with. So burn the house seargent."

"Yes sir," the voice answered.

Quickly I went to the hatch door and tried to open it but it was no use, it would not open. Something was on top of the hatch and I could not lift it. It was then I realized they had known I was there the whole time. They had trapped me.

(Erik)

I raced down the road on the back of one of the horses I had kept in the stables. He was a black steed whom was the fastest I had ever ridden. As I approached closer to the city though I began to feel something had gone wrong. And when I got further into the city I saw that smoke was rising in the distance. And it was in the direction of Jasmine's house.

(William)

I sat there in horror as the driver pulled up to our burning house. "No," I muttered and I went to get out of the carriage. I almost ran into the burning building but the flames were too large.

"Jasmine!" Rebecca screamed running forward but I had to hold her back. "Let me go! Let me go William! Let me go"

"No Rebecca there's nothing we can do!"

I turned though at the sound of horseshoes and I turned to see a black steed come galloping up. And to my annoyance and immense relief I saw Erik atop it. "Where is she?" he demanded his face filled with fear. But not the fear that I had seen before. This was fear out of concern for Jasmine.

"She's still in there!" I cried, "Please help her!"

I had barely even said the words and Erik was already disappearing into the house, the flames engulfing his figure.

(Erik)

It was like hell. Not like the other night when I had started the fire in the Opera House. No this felt like hell in its purest form. It was sweltering hot and I could barely see through the smoke and flame. The smoke made me choke and I lifted my cloak to keep from suffocating. I knew exactly where I was going I just wasn't happy about the obstacle that lay before me.

Looks like this fire had been planned because right there on top of the hatch door was a dresser preventing whoever was down there from getting out. The dresser itself was slowly catching on fire and I quickly went over using my cloak to keep from hands from burning. I pushed with all my might.

And through the adrenaline rushing through me I managed to move the damn dresser. I threw open the hatch and dropped inside. "Jasmine!" I called still not being able to fully see in the room.

"Erik," a small voice said and I turned to see Jasmine lying in the corner of the room. "Erik," she said again. Her hand slowly reached out and I grabbed it quickly.

"I'm here," I said gathering her in my arms. She was barely breathing and I knew it was from the smoke. "Don't worry," I said softly. She didn't answer and I could see she was barely conscious in my arms.

Carefully balancing her in one arm and using the other to get up the ladder I pulled us up and out of the trap door. And then I just managed to get us out of the house when it caved in on itself.

"Jasmine!" Rebecca screamed rushing over.

"Don't worry she's fine," I whispered, "Lets get in the carriage and we will go somewhere safe."

"Safe!" William cried, "There's nowhere we go anymore! Our home is gone you bastard and why? Because of you!"

"Listen," I said getting in his face, "I'm sorry that your home is gone and don't think I wanted this to happen boy! Now get in that carriage with your sister!"

He glared at me getting in with Rebecca. "Erik," Jasmine said suddenly. I looked down at her.

"Jasmine you need to rest," I said quickly, but she shook her head covering my mouth.

"Erik my Aunt Evelyn. Just ask the kids they know where she is." I nodded as she smiled closing her eyes as she finally fully passed out.

(Jasmine)

I awoke to the sound of hoof beats and gentle arms holding me. A tiny hand in mine which I soon came to realize was Rebecca.

"Rebecca," I said softly and I heard a cry of joy come from her.

"Jasmine!" she cried embracing me. The arms that had held me helped me sit up so Rebecca could sit in my lap. "Oh Jasmine you scared me," she said her voice quivering.

"Yeah so did you," I muttered. And then I suddenly rememebered Erik. "Erik?" I said softly. It was then I realized he had been the one holding me for he reached out and took my hand.

"I'm here," he said, "We are almost to your Aunt's. Hopefully we will be safe there for a little while."

"Yeah," I whispered. To tell the truth I wasn't thrilled with going to her home. My aunt had never been there for us when our parents had died and she had basically abandoned us. And now bringing a complete stranger into her house would probably not help the situation.

(Erik)

When we came up on the house I was very surprised to see that it was a nice house. I wasn't extremely surprised but to see a house in way better condition than Jasmine's made my blood boil a little.

"Does this aunt know how much her cousins suffer," I said under my breath.

"I heard that," Jasmine muttered in my direction, "And yes she was just not on very good terms with my mother, and we'll leave it at that."

(Jasmine)

He did not seem satisfied with my answer but it will have to do for right now. "Jasmine," Rebecca said softly, "What if Aunt Ev does not let us stay?"

"Oh don't worry she won't refuse us," I said smiling, "We are after all family."

As we got out I could hear soft footsteps on the ground. "Jasmine," the familiar voice of my aunt called. It sounded familiar because it sounded exactly like my mother. "What on earth are you doing here?" she said, "I heard there was a fire at the house I was going to try to send word---"

"Its okay," I muttered, "We need a place to stay---"

"And of course you are welcome here, including your company."

"Thank you," Erik said softly.

(Erik)

She was a medium sized woman with the same black hair as Jasmine and Rebecca. She had the same deep penetrating brown eyes but she seemed tired and worn. And there was definite tenseness between her and Jasmine, something I knew would make this stay a lot more...interesting.

(Jasmine)

As she led us in I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in this environment and I suddenly realized someone else was in the room. "Do you have company Ev?" I asked casually.

There was the sound of laughing in the next room, and I recognized one as the sound of Ev's daughter Elizabeth. "Yes," she said happily, "Elizabeth is visiting with her fiance. Elizabeth!" she called, "We have company."

It was then I heard Elizabeth come in the room. Elizabeth had always been a close friend of mine even when Aunt Ev hadn't been. She was only a year younger than me but that had not stopped us from being close. But I heard hesitancy in her step as she approached me. "Jasmine," she said softly, "My god what happened?"

"Really long story," I muttered, "Maybe I'll tell you some time."

I could hear her laugh softly, "Yeah well it is nice to see you cousin."

"Likewise," I said smiling, "So who is this fiance of yours?"

"Well Jasmine I don't want you to be angry with me--"

"Why would I be angry? I'm sure he's great person to be with you."

But I then heard familiar footsteps enter the room and suddenly my heart froze. "Hello Jasmine," a familiar voice said. It was a voice that I had not heard in nearly two years.

"Paul," I muttered softly.

(Erik)

I followed them into the house hoping just to follow their lead and hope they would not ask too many questions. But some questions of my own arose when this man entered the room. I knew the look he was giving Jasmine, something had happened there. But it seemed Jasmine was less then enthusiastic about seeing, or in her case hearing, this man.

"Well I'm tired," she muttered, "after all I was almost burnt to a crisp. So Erik will help me to my room? I shall show you the way."

I slowly went forward now unfortunately all eyes on me as I grabbed Jasmine's arm and led her upstairs. She told me the way to the guest room where she stayed during family visits. She quickly closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you," she said softly still facing the door.

"Oh it seems it was more uncomfortable for you," I said back. She laughed to herself, "Yeah believe me Erik this is one story you don't want to hear."

I smiled at her snideness as she made her way back over to me. She sat down on the bed and smiled in my direction, "So I guess I never got say thank you, for recovering my siblings, and saving me."

I opened my mouth ready to spill everything, but she put her fingers to my mouth, "Don't worry Erik I know and I'm okay about it."

I looked at her astonished, "You are?"

"Yeah," she said, "It was a little deceitful but I'm hoping that will be the last?" she said eyebrow raised. And even though she was trying to kidd about it I could tell in her eyes that she was truly testing me.

"I hope so," I muttered softly, "Right now you should probably rest," I said.

"Oh believe me I did enough of that already, come on I should show you around," I said smiling.

I smiled as well, "This should be interesting."

(Jasmine)

I smiled taking his hand in mine. It felt so nice to just feel him again and the happiness he always spread through his touch. And it was nice to have things be normal for once in the past few days. Hopefully this would be the last running away for awhile. And hopefully maybe I could purse a normal relationship with this man. This new door that maybe I could finally reopen in my life. That is if the other doors in the house didn't slam in my face first.

Please Please Please Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

I'm soooo sorry its taken so long to update this story! I kept rewriting this chapter because it kept going in a direction I didn't like. Now I think I have found a good direction for this chapter to go. Thanks once again to all who continue to read and review this story!

Chapter 10

(Jasmine)

We had walked for a long time. And yet no words passed inbetween us. He had led me outside and we had found a place to sit under a willow tree which I happened to remember very fondly. I could not tell whether we were afraid to reveal our vast secrets or if we were still nervous with one another because we did not know each other.

Finally I decided to be brave for once and speak first, "So Monsieur what do you wish to know?"

He was silent before finally answering, "What do you mean Madmoiselle?"

I sighed, "I know you have questions and I am willing to answer them. I think it is time we put this discomfort to an end. Just remember this telling each other everything goes both ways."

"Of course," he said softly. I knew though it would be harder to make him talk then me.

(Erik)

She was getting impatient, and I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to know more about me, probably just as I did about her. But she had made the first move and so without even thinking I asked my first question, "Who was that man in the house? Paul?" And then I bit my tongue at the expression on her face when I said that. That was probably not the best thing to open the conversation with.

"Interesting first question," she muttered leaning up against the tree, "I was hoping he would be one of the last things you would ask me about. You do know this puts Christine at the top of the list for my questions."

I groaned at her sarcasm, "Don't groan," she said smiling snidely, "You're the one who asked the question and if you are done moaning, I will answer it."

"Fine," I answered, "Lets hear your story."

(Jasmine)

"I guess I first met Paul when I was about sixteen years old. I met him when I was out shopping with my mother. I accidently ran into some kind of vendor, which of course he was helping his father run. He was very kind in helping me and we soon became close friends."

(Erik)

I could tell where this story was going and I could see the pain etched in her features as she spoke of him. He had hurt her very much, but I could not tell whether in a mental or physcial way.

"Shortly after my father and mother died Paul took it upon himself to take care of us. He said I should not have to raise them alone. But things became difficult, and paying for rent was one of them. Paul was soon working all day and night just trying to help us meet ends meet. Which means he came home very grumpy and upset. It was one of those nights that he struck me for the first time."

I closed my eyes in pain. My blood boiled to know he had caused her harm. How did he expect to help her if he beat her because of his own petty irritation?

(Jasmine)

I could feel his anger emanating every where and began to wonder if I shold really continue to tell him because that was not the worst of what had happened while I was with Paul.

"And soon it began to get worse..." I said pausing for a moment. My heart ached at the memories long past. Yet I knew it was probably I put these memories and emotions to rest.

(Erik)

Her eyes were filled with pain and her eyes shone with the tears which she did not wish to shed. She held them back bravely though as she continued to relate to me her story. "He began to not only beat me but William and Rebecca as well. We could never escape his wrath and one of us always was his redemption for being angry."

I balled my fists in hate of this man. I had not even fully met him and already I hated him.

"So one day I got tired of it," she muttered, "and I held a pistol to his head and ordered him to leave. I never saw him again until today. And now to know he is engaged to my cousin makes me very worried."

(Jasmine)

When I had first heard him utter the words he was engaged to Elizabeth I immediately became worried of her well being. Even though Aunt Ev seemed okay with the arrangement, I knew that Paul had always been good at covering up his acts. If he was beating Elizabeth it would be hard to tell.

"How did she look when you came in the room?" I asked him, "Did she seem okay."

He paused for quite a few seconds before finally answering, "She seemed very happy and alright. I don't think she was harmed in any way."

I sighed, "That gives me relief for right now but it did take him awhile before he started beating us."

(Erik)

The look on her face was painful to see. Her eyes seemed so distant and pained at the rememberance of being with him. I could only imagine what it was like for her. To be there all alone as he beat her and nobody to defend her or her family. I gently reached over gripping her hand. "I'm sorry," I muttered, "I can only imagine what you went through. I was beat as a child as well."

She looked up at me her eyes filled with sudden pain and curiosity, "You were? By whom?"

I sighed, "My father," my heart pounded at the thought of him. Always coming home eyes bloodshot and angry. His words slurred and his hands shaking but powerful. How I feared his loss of sense and control. And how I always feared that fist comimg quickly in my direction. It had always caused me great fear and when I looked in her eyes and I could see that same fear reborn in her.

(Jasmine)

I could see that discussing his family life was going to be hard. I only wished I could truly relate to him. In my heart though I knew I never could because I had always had my family to comfort me in my times of darkness. He had been hated by his own family. Who would protect him then?

"Why did they hate you?" I whispered.

"Is it not obvious," he muttered, "You have felt my face. It is enough to scare any normal person away. Even the ones who claim to love me. Even the ones who should love me."

I gripped his hand tighter, "I do not fear you Erik."

His voice suddenly became very agitated, "I bet if you could see you would not be saying that."

I smiled, "But I can see Erik. With my fingers I can feel your scarring and I can only imagine what it must look like. I can hear your voice and see the pain etched in every feature. And I can touch your hands now and know how scared you are. You are not alone Erik, and do not think because I can not see that I don't know how you look. The fact is, I probably know you better than anyone."

(Erik)

I looked into her eyes and there was a deep determination within them. She wanted so much to understand me but the fact was that she had barely scratched the surface. "You don't know me at all," I muttered getting up and walking away from her.

She grabbed my hand, "Erik wait..."

"NO!" I shouted, "You don't what I have done. You don't how much blood has spilled on my hands, how many screams penetrate the darkness, how many people have stared into my ungodly face before they meet him. I have killed Jasmine! I am a murderer. I am a monster!"

And while many have cringed in fear at my anger she stood there staring straight at me. It was the first time I had ever looked straight into her eyes since I had almost killed her. I turned away from her my heart aching at the remembrance of that moment, "I almost killed you, your brother," My voice was now quivering, "How can you even care for me?"

She gently reached for my shoulder, "Because every one deserves a second chance," I muttered, "Even the most ungodly of people."

I sighed my breaths short and unsure, "I have done too much evil for a second chance. Jasmine you have no idea what I have done. I have killed men..." I paused for a moment before saying this next line, "I have killed children."

(Jasmine)

His body was quivering beneath my fingertips and it was the first time he seemed...vulnerable. "Erik," I muttered, "We all make mistakes."

"But I never made mistakes," he said his voice deep, "I did them purposefully, I did them vengefully. I longed to purge the world of all who despised me and I tortured, and I killed. I invented the most hellish means possible to make man suffer. My genius was made into one of the most deadliest weapons possible."

I gently pushed him down so that he could sit down, in my hopes of relaxing him. "Erik nobody does things like this without a reason. You were angry, you had grown up in a world filled with hate it is only natural that you are this way."

"Everyone has choice," he muttered, "I could have fought against my nature. I could have stood up to them, I could used my supposed genius for good. My gifts could have been heard for those who are eager to hear, not those who fear it."

"But I'm not everyone else Erik," I said forcefully, "Yes we all experience hardship! Do you think it was easy for me to become blind at the age of four! To have to raise my family alone, penniless, and believe me I have had to the most dishonourable things to keep this family togehter. I have sacrificed everything Erik, my dreams, my love, my home! You were not forced to lose anything because of your decisions! They were made for you long ago, they were bred into you! I had no one to be influenced by! I am truly alone!" My face was now hot from the tears running down my face. I turned away from him my heart pounding with anger and embarrassment.

It had been awhile since my emotions had gotten the best of me. And in this one moment I had shown him a darker side of me. A side that hated all those who looked down on me and my family. I hated them for every sneer, every snicker, and every snort of indignation. I hated that they had isolated us keeping my family from having a normal life. My breathing was now very labored my heart pounding my blood boiling. "I...hate...them," I muttered.

(Erik)

Her eyes had become very dark and her face was now like a storm cloud on the verge of explosion. Her eyes sparked lightening as she muttered those words. And her voice was as low as the rolling thunder before the storm. She was shaking greatly that I feared she would seriously hurt herself. What had been an attempt to calm me had turned into a catalyst for her own self destruction.

"Jasmine," I said gripping her hand, "Jasmine breath. You need to relax."

She yanked her hand away her eyes glaring, "Relax? How can I relax when everyday they walk the streets. Everyday they point their fingers and laugh. They laugh at my attempt to have what they inherited. What they inherited and know I can never have because I am a poor pathetic woman."

I suddenly gripped her face yanking it in my direction, "You listen to me," I said forcefully, "You are anything but weak. You don't want to be those airhead mistresses who walk the streets and can't tell the difference between a ghost and what is real. You are smart responsable woman. You know your priorities and you fight for them. And I love you for that."

Her face suddenly softened at the end of my speech. She sat there her eyes filled with sympathy and maybe even just a little bit of longing.

I stared at her my heart pounding, "I love you for who you are. Not for your voice, your riches, or your reputation. I love you for your knowledge, dedication, and love. You fascinate me more than any prima donna, and you captivate me like no woman has ever done." I gripped her hand and kissing it gently, "You bring out a side of me that I or the world has never seen. A side I have always seeked, and yet never truly found, until now."

"Erik," she whispered softly leaning towards me and I towards her and then once again I met her in a kiss. A kiss now filled with new found passion and committment. A kiss that swept away all others from my mind. No more tears for a love lost. Now there was only her, and everything she fought for. She was the one thing that counted, and she burned in my heart. She burned in my soul, ached in my flesh and ignited my nerves. She was my Jasmine, and my destiny now belonged in hers. Nothing else mattered, and nothing else ever would.

Please Please Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

I want to thank all who continue to read and review this story. Those of you who have been with me all the way thank you and to all of you who are new I thank you too. Now its on to the next chapters.

Chapter 11

(Jasmine)

We separated and my heart was beating a hundred times faster than it should be. I had not forgotten the afternoon he had left, when we had first shared our love togehter. But now it seemed so much more, more real and passionate. I was not afraid like before, now I was sure that this would be something my mind was willing to pursue. But I could still tell from our confessions to one another that we still had barriers to break. They weren't going to be accomplished now but I hoped we would in the near future. We both had demons and it was time we put them behind us.

I turned my head at the sound of footsteps though. They weren't light and simple like Rebecca's, nor slow and cautious like William. They were steady, regal, and yet there was still a playful air to them. "Elizabeth," I said standing up, and I could hear her step back in surprise at me greeting her so quickly.

(Erik)

I did not blame her cousin for being startled at her greeting. I had had no idea she was approaching us, but then again I had been greatly distracted. When we had separated I had seen in Jasmine's eyes a sign of hope and longing. But there was also doubt intermingled in the defiant darkness of her brown eyes. For not being able to see, I always got the feeling she could see better than any of us.

"Jasmine," Elizabeth said politely, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something."

"No of course not," Jasmine said smiling, "We were just discussing some issues that needed to be worked out."

I could tell by the expression on her face that Elizabeth had come to witness more than me and Jasmine having a polite conversation beneath the willow tree. But I thought it better not to say anything. The longer this was a secret the worse it would get, but if it was told right away I knew chaos would follow on its footstep.

"I just needed to talk to you Jasmine," Elizabeth said quietly, "Alone if it is alright with you Monsieur."

I only bowed and gently gripped Jasmine's hand, "Please she is all yours," I leaned forward and gently kissed Jasmine on the cheek, "I will talk to you later."

She smiled gently nodding her head as I left her to discuss things with her cousin. I did not need to stick around to know what they were going to discuss. Paul.

(Jasmine)

"So Elizabeth what is it that you wish to discuss," I asked reaching for her hand. She took it her hand shaking slightly and I placed my hand over it in hopes of comforting her.

"Jasmine you know what I want to discuss," Elizabeth muttered, "You avoided it in the house but I feel I must speak to you about it."

I sighed in irritation, "There is nothing to discuss Elizabeth, you are engaged to Paul what you wish to do with him is your business. He is no longer apart of my life."

I could feel her slightly pull away from me even though our hands were still entwined. "I know you have hard feelings towards him Jasmine," Elizabeth muttered softly, "But he's a changed man. He changed a long time ago. He told me and I believe him."

I only stood there in absolute shock that she was even believing what he had told her. I shook my head in dismay, "Oh Elizabeth."

(Erik)

I was heading back to the house my mind swirling around recent events and how to handle them. My passion was always getting the best of me but this time it felt so different. I began to naively hope that this passion was not misplaced like so many times before. I did not love her because of her voice or musical ability. I loved her for her fiery temper, her sensitive nature, and I think I even loved her for her blindness. 

And I'm sure they thought it was because she could not see my horrible scarring that she liked me. What they didn't realize was that she had. She had touched it and therefore seen me exposed and vunerable.

(Jasmine)

Elizabeth yanked her hand away from me, "How dare you insult me like that. You don't think I know when a man is lying to me? Thats all my father ever did was lie to us and I had him figured out. Don't you think I would be able to tell if Paul was lying or angry or beating me?"

I sighed, "I'm not insulting you Elizabeth its just that..." I turned away from her and my heart ached at the first time I had heard Paul mutter that he would never harm me. "His words are the worst kind of poisen Elizabeth," I said softly, "It is a poisen that attacks both body and soul. Through his words he pulls you in making you sure you have him figured out. But then the one time he becomes angry or you make him lose his temper he attacks the body with his most powerful weapon...his fists."

(Erik)

As I was approaching the house though I saw a familiar figure apparently waiting for me. William was standing there very calmly and he seemed completely different in my eyes. He seeme grown up, mature, something had changed in him as I appraoched. He looked up at me a determination in his eyes, "I need to speak to you."

"What about?" I said simply staring into his eyes searching for some sign of what he wished to speak of.

He sighed scrunching his eyebrows in frustration, and I could tell he was going through some effort to say this to me, "I was wrong," he said softly. "My actions and words back at the house and even at the fire were misplaced. I was stupid and immature about the entire thing. I wish to apologize for anything I said that may have hurt you or my sister as well."

(Jasmine)

She was silent after my words and I feared I had strained our relationship even further now. "Elizabeth," I muttered, "know that I say this only out of concern for you. I don't want to see you hurt--"

"Its time for supper. That is the real reason I came to fetch you," she said her voice strained and very stern. I felt my heart ache knowing I may have lost her now. I could feel her footsteps begin to head back toward the house and I followed slowly behind her. I wanted to speak to her further and make things right again but now it seemed it was too late for that. So I only followed her, a position I disliked but I knew I would soon have to get used to it."

(Erik)

I was quite frankly surprised by his words. They were not the same fiery words he had muttered a few days ago, but the words of a gentleman. I gripped his shoulder, "I accept your apology," I muttered, "But don't think your words were displaced. They came from a scared heart that has not fully developed yet and I was not hurt by your words."

He smiled, "I figured you weren't." He looked at me a brightness in his eyes, "You don't seem like one to take things without a fight." He smiled looking at me a new look in his eyes. "My sister was right, you are different then they say." Then he turned back towards the house, his moment of maturity over, "Aunt Ev wanted everyone to know supper was ready so whenever you are ready," he said motioning inside. As I was about to step inside though I saw Jasmine and Elizabeth come over the hill and I knew their talk had not been a good one.

(Jasmine)

I could hear William's voice as we approached and I recognized the other as Erik's. I smiled hoping things had been resolved between them. "William, I would have thought you would be anxiously waiting at the table by now!" I called.

"Ha, ha very funny Jasmine," he said walking up to me. Then suddenly he embraced me while whispering in my ear, "I am sorry for my actions." His tone more grown up then I wanted. In my memory he was still the little boy who loved adventure and driving me crazy.

"There is nothing to forgive brother," I said softly. Then I heard Aunt Ev call impatiently from the house, "Now where is everybody! Supper is getting cold!" I smiled pushing my brother forward, "We had better get going or Rebecca will eat our suppers for us."

He laughed, "Oh yeah because we know what a big appetite she has." I let him continue to walk ahead as I waited for Erik. I just knew he had been watching us the entire time waiting for me to be alone. He gently slipped his hand in mine and I smiled, "Making up with my brother were you?"

"Actually he was making up with me, surprisingly," he muttered.

I laughed, "Well the fact you both have come to peaceful terms for now makes me happy," I said leaning forward. And he gently met my lips kissing them softly and separating I knew with a smile on his face.

"Come," he said softly, "We should not keep your Aunt waiting."

I nodded my head following him with a smile on my face. But deep down in my heart I became very nervous about the upcoming dinner. It would be the first time we were all together and I had a bad feeling it would not be pleasant.

(Erik)

I could tell there was certain amount of tension as Jasmine and I entered the dining room. Everybody was sitting and staring at us as we entered. And for me, who was still uncomfortable in situations like these, my heart was racing. Jasmine must have felt my nervousness for she gripped my hand in comfort and I led her to her seat and then took mine next to her.

And then the silence got even worse. The only sound was of our silverware hitting against the plates and of our breathing otherwise it was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. The only one who did not seem bothered by these events was Rebecca who was very involved in eating her dinner. And then suddenly quite out of the blue Paul was the first to speak, "So Erik, what exactly do you do?"

I looked up at him, and his blue eyes met mine and they sparked with challenge. It seems the man was looking to pick a fight. And then his eyes turned toward Jasmine and they suddenly seemed very possesive. And Jasmine looked up as if she knew that Paul's eyes were on her. She only stared back her eyes steely and not revealing any emotion, so for all I knew she was either nervous, fighting him, or both.

So I answered him a slight edge in my voice, "I am a composer and musician."

"Really?" Paul answered, "And would I know of any of your works Monsieur?" His eyes blazed and it was then I knew he knew who I was.

"Maybe you know of my recent one," I said defiantly, "It was called Don Juan Triumphant."

"Really? The one that was considered so...destructive a few days ago. I am pleased to say I was not there to witness that one."

Suddenly Jasmine gripped my hand and leaned towards me, "Please Erik don't continue this with him. I know what he is trying to do and believe me his arguments never end well. He will become angry and I fear of what he will do."

"So you still feel the need to keep secrets from me do you Jasmine?" Paul said mockingly, "Its interesting to see how things never change. You are still a liar and a cheat."

"Paul that is enough," Aunt Evelyn said sternly but he could not be stopped.

"Tell me Jasmine do you still keep the same profession? Do you still keep the children healthy through prostitution? I often saw you still on the street corner willing to take any man who would give you even the most lousy of tips."

"That is enough Paul," William said suddenly interjecting.

"Ah the brother now speaks, tell me it seems that the man of the house has diminished quite a bit. You allowed a man to enter the house and nearly kill your sister I hear."

"Wrong," I said suddenly stern and my voice now deep with menace, "He shot me while protecting his family including his sister from harm."

"And yet you sit before me, seducing her and her family into loving a monster. You should have finished him when you had the chance William. Because the things I have heard about you Phantom are the most horrible. A man who hangs all who stand in his way," he smiled evilly, "And I can see it in your eyes now, a man on the edge of madness. Do I instill anger in you Phantom?"

Yes he did, my blood was boiling, and my face hot with embarrassment and anger. But Jasmine's hand on mine kept tightening and I had to keep everything back from strangling this man on sight.

"Please Paul," Elizabeth finally said placing her hand on his shoulder, "thats enough."

"Get off me!" he said shoving her away and Jasmine's eyes became alarmed.

"I think it is time to calm down," she said, "We don't want anyone getting angry now," she said her voice emanating with calm and I looked at her as she attempted to calm everyone at the table down.

Paul's eyes turned away from those of his fiance and back in our direction and they blazed with vengeance and now I understood why Jasmine was afraid of what he would do in his anger. She was not afraid of what he would do to her or me but how he would take it out on Elizabeth. She was the closest target he had and Jasmine was only concerned for her cousin's well being.

"You all are weak," he muttered getting up and exiting the dining room. Jasmine sighed in relief and her grip on my hand relaxed a little. Her Aunt Evelyn sighed as she took her own plate, "It is interesting to see that some things never change."

"Please Ev," Jasmine said her voice full of irritation, "save this for another day," she rubbed her forehead in irritation, "My head hurts enough already."

"I wonder why," she muttered and then I saw something in Jasmine's eyes. She looked in her Aunt's direction eyes piercing, "That has not happned in quite a few months Ev."

"Well I am only going by what happened the last time I saw you. I find it hard to believe you have overcome it so quickly."

"Please Aunt Ev," William said interjecting, "We are trying to get passed that."

"Addicts never get past anything," she muttered as she headed into the kitchen. Jasmine closed her eyes in pain of something. I on the other hand was absolutely confused as to what her Aunt was speaking of. Although when Jasmine said this next sentence I wondered why I of all people did not understand what they were speaking of.

"What is she speaking of?" I asked gently not wanting to upset Jasmine more than she already was. Her face once more contorted into a visage of pain at the remembrance of something. Finally she got up and headed toward the doorway and I thought she was going to ignore my question completely until she stopped at the door way, and said a sentence I had come to utter too many times myself.

"I was addicted to morphine," Jasmine muttered.

Please Please Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

I'm so so so sorry again for taking so long to update. With the combination of writer's cramp and school its been very hard to update anything I'm writing. So I hope this chapter meets expectations and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

(Jasmine)

The cool breeze from the window was hardly comforting tonight. Nothing seemed to calm the searing heat coursing through my body. Thankfully it wasn't the fever that had afflicted me so many times before, but I knew it was the anger at what had transpired tonight. The argument of who Erik was had been expected but the harsh remembrances of the prostitution and morphine had been completely unexpected. Those were secrets I had been hoping not to share until much later. I turned though at the sound of footsteps approaching my door. I prayed it wasn't Erik because I don't think I was even close to revealing my secrets just yet. But as the person entered the room I recognized the heavy footsteps of my Aunt and my dear brother.

"Jasmine," Ev said forcefully closing the door, "We need to talk."

"Aunt Ev please can't this wait until tomorrow?" I heard William beg.

"No it can not," Ev said her tone raising, "This needs to be solved now."

(Erik)

I was heading back upstairs my heart utterly confused on where to go next. A part of me wanted to just return to my room and leave the situation to tomorrow. But another part wanted to see her now, to apologize for my behaviour this evening and to maybe find out some answers. But I shook my head knowing that wasn't going to happen, the pain on Jasmine's face in remembrance of the addiction made my heart ache. I knew she had endured enough for the night.

But as I walked past her room and Elizabeth's I thought I heard a full fledged argument coming from Elizabeth's room.

(Jasmine)

I sat there listening to my brother and aunt argue about something that they wished to discuss with me but Will thought it should wait until tomorrow.

"Don't you think she's been through enough for one night Ev?" Will protested his voice edged with anger.

"You choose a very inappropriate time to finally grow up," Ev said, "I won't stand this in my house anymore.

"Please can't we just---"

"No!" Ev said her voice raised too high for someone of supposed propriety. Then her voice was suddenly directed towards me, "I want him gone Jasmine. I want that monster out of my house!"

My heart suddenly blazed with anger, "Why must he go?" I demanded, "He has done nothing wrong."

(Erik)

Normally I would have passed the room by and left the people within its quarters to their own privacy, but after what had happened tonight I was for some reason nervous about what was transpiring in there.

"Why didn't you stand up for me!" Paul's deep voice bellowed, "I am your fiance and it is me you are supposed to defend not your whore cousin."

My hands clenched in fists at my side. How dare he call her that! This man was walking the fine line of me bursting through this door at any second.

(Jasmine)

My aunt's voice was now livid, "He has done nothing wrong? Indeed. He disturbed our supper for one thing tonight. It was obvious how much pain he was causing you by the look on your face and the way he was painfully gripping your hand. He is obviously controlling you."

I now stood on my feet fists clenched, "He disturbed dinner? Right, and I assume Paul was just an unfortunate victim of the argument then is that what your saying? And as for my pain the only thing causing that is you and your family Ev. Your the one who brought up the addiction that is no longer there. You brought the pain upon me Ev, and I hate you were so eager to bring it out."

(Erik)

"I wasn't on anyone's side Paul, I was just trying to keep you two from going into an all out brawl at dinner. I don't like Jasmine's situation with him yes but right now I think he makes her happy."

Paul suddenly laughed aloud, "Oh Elizabeth have you never heard of the man? Did you not hear of what he did only a few days ago?"

"I'm not a fool Paul of course I heard of what happened. I know what he is but it seems that when he is around Jasmine, he's...he's not like that all. He seems like a normal person."

"Your defending him again," Paul said his voice rising slowly, "Stop defending him!" And then a smack and a cry of pain echoed in the room. Without a thought I burst into the room. There was Elizabeth standing there clutching her cheek with Paul there his hand still half raised.

"What the hell do you want here?" Paul asked.

"Tell me what the hell you're doing here and maybe I will," I said standing up there to him.

Paul's steely eyes met my own and he smirked, "This is none of your concern _Phantom_," he said putting an emphasis on the last word.

"When it concerns Jasmine and her family you better damn well know by now its my business."

Paul smirked again which made my blood boil all over again. "Your pathetic," he muttered. And then with a will of my own my fist collided with his poumpous smiling face.

(Jasmine)

We all jumped at the sound of breaking glass. And then little footsteps came running into my room. I knew it could only be Rebecca who sounded both out of breath and tired as she entered, "Jasmine!" she exclaimed.

"Rebecca lower your voice please," Ev said.

"You don't understand. Jasmine, Erik and Paul are fighting in the hallway!"

"What!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and stumbling over random objects made it out into the hallway where I could definitely hear the sound of a scuffle.

(Erik)

What I had meant to be a one punch affair turned into a full out fight. Right after I had punched him and knocking him into Elizabeth's dresser he charged me which sent us tumbling out the door, and into the hallway. We must have rolled several times each of us finding a way to lay a hit on each other when we could. Suddenly two pairs of arms pried me away still thrashing. I watched as Ev and Elizabeth somehow managed to pull him away but before they could fully he reached and knocked off my mask.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Elizabeth screamed at the sight and Ev's face became one of horror. I quickly covered my face with my hand but obviously not fast enough. And out of the corner of my eye I could see Paul smirking that annoying smirk in my direction. But before I could even say anything two arms yanked me away and Rebecca picked up my mask in turn. All of the sudden I was thrown in my room and looked up to see a very annoyed Jasmine standing there.

"Well did you accomplish what you wished?"

"What are you talking about?" I said astounded. "He was hitting Elizabeth and insulting you!"

"Oh so you thought the way to help was attack him back? Erik did it ever cross your mind that it could make things worse?"

"No!" I said standing up to her my face inches from hers, "I was protecting you and your family! Thats why I did it!"

She cringed at me yelling at her, and for the first time I saw something relative to fear in her eyes. She backed away from me looking away, "I'm sorry Erik, I guess, I should go."

I sighed, "Jasmine wait..." I said but she slammed the door in my face. I stood there for several seconds wondering what the hell just happened.

"How could this day gone from bad to worse?" I muttered. As I turned to go sit on my bed there was a soft knock on the door. I rushed over and threw the door open but the only person there was Rebecca holding my mask.

"Here's your mask Mr. Erik," she holding it out timidly.

I smiled at her innocence, "Thank you Rebecca," I said softly. She smiled at me as she walked away.

"Don't worry Erik she'll be better by tomorrow."

I nodded my head closing the door behind me. I stared down at the mask surprised for the first time that the removal of it had not been what started this horrible night. Hopefully, after everybody got some rest it would be better. "What was I thinking?" I said laying down on the bed. Not thinking as usual I said to myself. I sighed laying the mask on the bedside table. Sleep was not going to come easy tonight.

Please Please Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 14

(Jasmine)

Two days. Two days had passed and the only words we had exchanged were Good Moring and Good Evening. I had hurt him, I must have. Why else would we be avoiding each other. I had hurt him, and I had been scared of him. Scared of him?

I sat back against the willow tree in the yard. Banging the back of my head several times against the trunk. Why did men have to be so infuriating? They always did the damnest things. Like fight for our protection. Well what happens if they die while fighting for us? Who will protect us then?

Then again I knew in my heart that was not the reason I had been afraid of him. I had been afraid of him because he had shouted at me. He had shouted at me just like Paul had when he was angry at me. Maybe I had gotten scared because a fist was going to follow the anger. But it hadn't. And yet still I had fled.

(Erik)

Two days. Two days I had been stuck in this damned uncomfortable atmosphere. What had I done? What on Earth had I done to make her afraid of me. I hadn't entranced her, killed anyone, or even hurt her physically. Maybe I had acted stupidly yes, but no more than any other male.

I stopped in midthought. Had that really passed through my mind? I shook it trying to clear it of all the ridiculous thoughts that had passed through my mind. But as I walked through the hallway I could see her sitting out there. Her head leaned againt the tree her eyes closed in concentration, and her hands clenching each other nervously.

(Jasmine)

I unclenched my hands and just sighed very very inwardly. I don't know why I'm so upset about this. I mean, what was I afraid of? Thats what William and even my four year old sister had been trying to tell me and yet their words were meaning nothing to me.

Well, maybe not nothing but they certainly weren't absorbing into my brain. All my family had wanted for me was happiness and even now they put themselves before me. Something I had never enjoyed them doing.

It was then I heard the outside door close and yet no sound of footsteps. I sighed only knowing that could be one person.

(Erik)

She knew I was there, standing there in the stupidest position waiting for me to say something, apologetic, kind, I don't know. And yet I stood there and no words came. I only turned on my heel and walked away. And as I looked back I saw her head drop in disappointment. I only closed my eyes walking further and further into the forest surrounding the house. I wanted to get away from all the gawking eyes and the uncomfortable silences. I needed to be alone. And yet God would not even allow me that.

"Erik!" a familiar voice called. I turned to see William walking through the brush. He looked at me curiosity in his eyes, "Where are you going Erik?"

"No where," I answered huskily.

"Well in that case," William said bounding forward, "Allow me to accompany you."

I only stared at him for several moments but that did not seem to phase the stubborn boy. I only shook my head, "If you wish."

(Jasmine)

He walked away. I got up getting away from the dreadful place and all the time thinking. He had walked away not even willing to say hello, good day, anything at all. I kept one hand on the house walls so I would not wander too far away. It was then I heard the sound of footsteps once again and I turned in anticipation. Maybe he had come back, maybe he had found the words to speak after all.

But suddenly a pair of rough hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the hard paved walkway. I attempted to cry out but a hand covered my mouth stifling the scream. I scraped at the hand but to no avail. The hands only pushed down harder the more I resisted. I reached up and my hand scraped against...no it couldn't be! It was the edge of a mask.

(Erik)

"You know skulking around in the forest is not going to help you get her talking again." Will said annoyingly behind me.

"And what makes you think I want her talking again?" I said continue to push forward.

"Is it because she was addicted to morphine?" he suddenly blurted out.

(Jasmine)

My heart filled with terror at the feeling of the mask against my fingertips. My horror was suddenly filled with fear as the person's strong fingers enclosed around my throat. Suddenly my breaths became labored and it felt like the whole world was closing in around me. Sounds began to fade in and out and it seemed that no matter how much I clawed at his fingers the hand only clenched tighter. And then all sense of breathing was gone. And slowly all sound faded into nothing.

(Erik)

I turned and glared at the naive boy in front of me. "Believe it or not William it has nothing to do with the fact she had an addiction. And believe it or not I am not the one who started this vow of silence we seem to have taken."

He turned away groaing in annoyance, "I know your not to blame. I blame Paul and Ev, in fact I blame everyone except my two sisters. And you of course."

I looked at him that maturity slowly spreading in his eyes. I suddenly sensed that there was more behind this story than anyone was letting on, but before I could even attempt to ask a shattering scream split the air. William looked at me fear in his eyes, "That was Aunt Ev."

We suddenly found ourselves racing towards the house and what we found there made my heart turn cold. There was Jasmine extremely still and pale, her face pale and unmoving and worst of all. She wasn't breathing.

"My god," Will said and as we came within a few feet of her Paul and Elizabeth came racing over. Elizabeth was clutching a bowl of water and a few rags. "We sent for the doctor Ev," Paul said clutching her shoulder.

"Do you have the smelling salts," she said calmly, "I'm hoping this will be enough." She then placed the salts beneath her nose and I prayed to anything holy that she would wake up.

(Jasmine)

Suddenly I was jumpstarted back into reality. My chest burned with the need for air and my throat felt like it had been ripped out and put back in again. I felt comforting hands all over my body but my hands kept pushing them away. Until I felt the pair I was looking for. My brother's.

(Erik)

"Its okay Jas" Will kept saying, "Your going to be okay." Her eyes seemed so fearful and her body movements were extremely erratic and she seemed to have no idea what had happened to her.

"My god," Elizabeth muttered, "Look at her throat," she said pointing and it was then I saw the bruises in the shape of a hand on her pale skin. My blood boiled beyond control. Who the hell did this and why? My eyes immediately turned towards that of Paul but he only glared back at me.

"Why are you looking at me monster?" he said smirking, "I didn't do this."

"Thats not helping either of you," William said.

"Wait look," Elizabeth said reaching beside where Jasmine's body had been. And then my blood froze at what was there. A red rose with a black ribbon. And then all accusatory eyes turned towards me.

TBC  
Please Please Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The Love of a Stranger  
Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 14

(Erik)

"First of all before anyone turns accusatory," William said hi eyes blazing with determination, "Erik was with me when this happened." And then as if someone had turned a unanimous switch off inside them all eyes turned once again concerned to Jasmine, who was desperately cluctching William's sleeve. Her eyes for one of the few times ever, emanating with fear. Paul's eyes had not lost their blameful tone though and I knew once again he was going to try to pick a fight.

"Oh please," he muttered, "Are you all really going to listen to the confession of a boy? How do we know this monster is not manipulating him as he manipulated Jasmine. I mean look at the rose! It's his calling card. Nobody used that except for him!" Paul said now pointing an accusatory finger in my direction.

"Enough," a rough voice said and I was surprised to see Jasmine now sitting up steely-eyed. "I think we've heard enough from you Paul." Now she turned in my direction, "Erik come here," she said reaching out to me. Unsure as to what she wanted I approached her cautiously and held my hands out to her. She took them and I could feel them shaking as she gently stroked and examined my hand. Her fingertips brushing mine with what might be considered soft and gentle, but one look in her eyed showed the upmost concentration. And then it struck me, she was seeing whether I had done it through whether the hands felt familiar. Then she said something which made my blood run cold.

"Put your hands around my neck Erik."

"What?" I said astounded my eyes traveling to the dark bruises on her neck from the hand of the man who had done this.

"Jasmine this is uncalled for," Evelyn said, "Not here at least."

"No," Jasmine said sternly, "this is the scene of the crime we will do it here."

(Jasmine)

I reached out for Erik's hands again only more roughly this time. "Please Erik, act as if you are going to strangle me." His breathing became more shallow, quick and I could feel his hand hovering inches from my neck. And then they dropped to the floor.

"I can't," he said softly.

"Yes you can," I said my voice steely and certain, "You did it once before you can do it again."

"Things are different now, I didn't know you then."

"It doesn't matter all you need to do is put your hands to my neck and I can tell them it wasn't you. Just do it Erik."

His hands hovered once again and finally after a long silence they dropped again. I sighed in irritation, "Just do it Erik!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you!"

(Erik)

After I made the exclamation she surprisingly broke out into a very confident smile. I meanwhile sat there completely stunned and confused, while Paul's face grew very angry. "This proves nothing Jasmine."

"It proves enough Paul," she said her eyes blazing.

"You are a fool Jasmine, always thinking with your heart more than your common sense."

"Alright thats enough," Evelyn said standing up, "I won't tolerate this anymore. Obviously we aren't going to solve this tonight. Now lets all go inside, I will prepare some dinner while meanwhile all of you relax."

Jasmine nodded her head softly and Paul got up storming away with a hurrying Elizabeth after him. What that girl still saw in him I don't think I'll ever understand.

(Jasmine)

I sat back down beside him and smiled gently gripping his hand. "Are you okay?" He gently squeezed it back.

"I think so, I'm just glad your okay."

I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder, "There's something that doesn't make sense," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I was going to tell him about the mask, but since I knew he didn't do it maybe there was no need to tell him. Afterall, the person was gone now, nothing would harm me as long as he was here.

"Nothing," I said softly, "Lets go get ready for dinner." I grabbed his hand and he led me to the dining room.

(Erik)

Dinner went by without a peep from anybody, even Rebecca seemed to sense it was better not to speak. As everybody dispersed to do whatever they wished that night I made sure that me and Jasmine ended up alone. Now that we were talking again I wanted to do whatever I could to reinstate our relationship together. 

I walked her back to her room but she seemed very content just going to bed for the night. "I appreciate you doing this Erik but I don't need a guard everywhere I go," she muttered.

"I know," I said softly, "Its just I'm worried thats all."

"Well don't worry I don't think they are going to attack twice in one day," she said smiling.

I leaned forward and gently kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight then," I said disappointed I could not speak to her further, but I was going to respect her wishes not matter how damn aggravating they could be.

As I turned to leave though she sighed and muttered, "Oh what the hell," and as I turned to leave she grabbed my arm and with surprising force flipped me around and planted her lips squarely on mine. Her arms wrapped around me, her palms palms massaging the middle of my back. 

I opened my mouth and her gentle tongue explored every aspect of my mouth. There was nothing I was going to hide from her now. I cupped her neck in my palm my other hand reaching for the ties to her dress. Slowly the ties came loose, and without me even knowing it my shirt was unbuttoned her hands now touched my bare chest and her hands gently touched my back. I became wary as she she gently touched the scars that had been made long ago but she only continued to gently stroke them as she gently nipped at my ear now.

We fell back on the bed my shirt quickly removed and my mask swiftly taken off without a second thought. She pulled me closer and held my head in the crook of her neck. Then I looked down at her brown eyes beautiful and lustful. Her mouth slightly open which I touched gingerly with my fingertips. They were smooth soft and absolutely inviting. I gently kissed them my hand going up and down her leg as they slowly curled around my waist.

I looked down on her again and she was smiling, slightly panting her chest slowly heaving. Then my eyes fell on the scar. The scar on her cheek which had been our first connection. I gently fingered it and she trembled slightly. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

She shook her head, "No its okay, I want you to Erik." I gently fingered it again, and it was then that she raised her own hand and gently stroked my own scarring on the right side of my face. She smiled gently leaning forward and kissing me my hand still on her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

My voice shook horribly as I answered her back," I love you as well." And just as my heart was finally ready to make love to her there was a knock at the door.

(Jasmine) 

I felt the familiar rush of disappointment in his fingertips but for the first time my blood rushed with the agony of disappointment as well. The knocks came again and I placed my hand on the curve of his neck,"Should I answer?"

He sighed his chest slowly brushing mine. And then suddenly he said, "Hell no," and he rushed forward his mouth smashing into mine. I pulled him closer and his hands traveled up my leg pushing away my dress. His hands so gentle made me tremble once again. The knock continued but this time a voice accompanied it.

"Jasmine are you there?" And immediately I recognized the small voice and then the doorknob begin to turn.

"Oh damn," I muttered and with suprising force hurled Eirk off of me with a great thud as he hit the ground.

"Ow damn woman!"

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "Now hide."

"Why the hell---?"

"Because I don't want my four year old sister to see me in sexual throes with a man I barely met a week ago." I threw his shirt at him and he rushed into the bathing room at least I hoped according to his footsteps. Then she softly came in as I hurriedly retied my dress.

"Jasmine can I talk to you?" she asked softly.

"Of course darling, what is it?" I said as Erik continued to rustle in the back room. For being the stealthiest man I know he was being awfully loud.

"Did Erik really attack you?" I froze for a moment as did he in the next room.

"Of course not dear," I said quickly.

She sighed, "Good I like Erik."

"Good," I answered slightly irritated if this was all she had wanted. But then again to hear her speak was a rare occasion and to hear her at all I guess was worth it.

"Well I'm going to bed," she said quickly getting up and kissing me on the cheek, "Goodnight Jasmine," she said dashing away.

"Goodnight dear," I said sighing as the door closed.

(Erik)

I opened the door from the bathing room completely disheveled and very grateful she couldn't see me. "Is there any reason you had to hurl me on the floor like a rag doll?"

She smiled mischievously, "Sorry, reflex."

I raised my eyebrow in her direction, "A little warning could be useful next time so I could at least attempt to land in a semi-normal position."

Her eyes became concerned as I sat down on the bed, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head but she only continued to stare ahead. "No," I answered finally. She only shook her head in disbelief.

"Then what are you complaining like an old man for?"

"Because I am an old man," I muttered lying down, "And unfortunately I'm not getting any younger." I smiled mischievously at her.

"Oh come on now your not that old Erik," she said rolling her eyes, "Your only making excuses."

"I'm fourty two my dear woman almost twice your age, and most women your age would not care for that unless the man is pompously rich and well reknowned. Or they are a whore looking for a job."

She playfully punched me which unfortunately brought more pain then relief, "I resent that remark Erik."

I bit my lip in embarrassment, "I'm sorry that slipped entirely..."

"Don't worry Erik," she said smiling. She lay on the bed and I gently on her stomach as she gently ran her fingertips through my hair. "So since your in such physical pain from me _hurling_ you, your plans for this evening are technically ruined I guess."

I turned on her, "I never said that..."

"Oh no?" she said raising her eyebrow, "Has your pain disappeared so suddenly?" she smiled mischievously and I loved the way her eyes flashed with playful challenge.

"Oh you would be surprised how quickly I heal," I said pouncing on her.

"No!" she squealed pushing me back as my fingers gently tickled her sides. Her eyes began to water with laughter and I smiled as she tried push me off but I pinned her down.

"Alright alright!" she cried, "I give in--just stop please," she said continuing to laugh as I lay down beside her.

"I see I have found your weakness my dear lady," I said smiling broadly. Her breathing slowed and she lay looking in my direction her brown eyes playful. I gently touched her cheek and she smiled.

"Its not that hard to find," she muttered. I only continued to stare finding every fine detail of her appearance. The smoothness of her olive skin, the perfect round shape of her lips, the smooth satin feel of her midnight hair, and even the small scent of mint on her person. 

"Erik," she said softly, "I can see you."

I looked at her confused but as she touched me I saw understanding travel throughtout her features.

"And what do you see?" I said softly.

She smiled small and her eyes twinkled with happiness. What she said surprised me most all though, "A man. Your eyes brown and all knowing with your beautiful thin melodic lips, and smooth hair continuous although covered by a wig."

I bolted upright at that comment, "How did you?''

She smiled, "I would think you would know me better by now."

It was true, everybody truly underestimated her capabilities, but it was what I came to love about her. She saw me better than anyone I know. 

Although we could not finish my plans we did manage to finally fall asleep by each other my arm wrapped protectively around her. Her smooth hair gently pillowing my face as she fell into the trance of sleep. She seemed so peaceful it was hard to imagine her life had ever been troubled. It was even harder to believe she had almost died today. It was actually amazing how wonderful this evening had been even after the unfortunate events of the afternoon. But I was putting that behind me, she was safe now that was all that mattered. I gently kissed her on the cheek, "I love you," I whisered into her ear, and in her subconscious she smiled.

I lay down and for the first time in a long time the trance of sleep took me. Not knowing what awaited me there.

Please Please Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

The Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 15

(Erik)

When I woke up the next morning it was alarmingly clear why I had never slept. My night, besides having the warm body next to me, had been an absolute hell. Damn my dreams for being so miserable. Damn my life for being so miserable. That I could not even enjoy this one night because of my past. I lay there on the bed trying to get the usual abused memories out of my head but it was no use. No matter how happy I was those memories were always there to haunt me.

(Jasmine)

I had felt him tossing and turning all night. I had heard his labored breaths as he woke suddenly from the dream which had plagued him all night. I had felt him turn his body away from mine. And I listened as I never felt his breaths return to those of sleep. He stayed up all night.

(Erik)

I turned back towards her and watched her back slowly rise and fall. I leaned up on my elbows and looked down on her and I was surprised to see her eyes open. "Yes, I'm awake," she muttered turning back in my direction.

I looked at her confused, "For how long?"

She looked at me eyebrows raised, "How long were you awake last night?"

I glared at her forgetting she could not see my face and I only got up out of the bed, "All night if you must know."

She sat up, "Erik you were tossing and turning all night. I believe I received a hand in the face which woke me up. What was in your dream that caused you to sleep so restlessly?"

(Jasmine)

He was silent for many long minutes. Finally I felt his weight return to the bed as he sat down and he sighed, "I believe that is none of your concern Jasmine. Besides why would you want to?"

I softly pulled the covers off the lower half of my body and patted the area next to me. He came over a few seconds later and sat beside me. "Okay," I muttered, "I think we need to set something straight before this relationship we are trying to pursue happens." She gently reached for my hand and gripped it gently, "We need to start trusting each other. And I know that we both have things in our past which are neither glamorous nor godly. But I know that if we aren't honest with each other this relationship will spiral into a downward circle into nothing. Now maybe you don't need to talk now, but your going to have to eventually okay?" She got up slowly putting her robe around her night dress.

"Now if you will excuse I'm going to prepare for the day. William is usually up by now so maybe he can keep you company."

(Erik)

I walked sullenly out of the room feeling absolutely mad with frustration. Why is it every time the past came up with Jasmine I always left like a dog with its tail between its legs? I walked downstairs and proceeded to walk around the house to try to clear my head. I finally made my way to a room I had not seen the past few days and it contained my heaven on Earth.

It wasn't an organ but it was a piano which right now I was going to take whatever I could get. I sat there and noticed that there was a good layer of dust on the instrument which always infuriated me to the bone. What was the point of having an instrument if you were never going to use it?

(Jasmine)

I stepped out of my room still tying the final strings of my dress, for I had ceased to wear a corset since the day I became blind. It inhibited my performance and movement so it was very easy for me to dress myself in the morning. Besides it made me feel so inferior to have someone wait on me. I would never let it come to that, never.

(Erik)

I pressed my fingers to the keys after giving the poor instrument its first dusting and tuning in ages. The sound came out so pure that I could not ever believe it had ever been in poor condition. I sat there pounding away for quite a few moments and then words and tune started coming to me. I struggled to develop the tune around the words.

_In a life dominated in darkness_

_I had come to find no light or likeness_

_Of heaven on this Earth and ground_

_I had always feared that dreaded mound_

_That unmarked grave which would soon _

_Be my own_

I stopped closing my eyes in pain and putting my forehead in my hands and tried to control the tears that wanted to break forth. Nobody knew how lonely the life of a wicked person was. There was no consolation for them, just like there had never been any for me.

(Jasmine)

I stood there at the doorway of the piano room. The room which had been my place to be alone. Although many had not believed it I had once played piano. There were small notches on the keys which told me where to place my hands initially and I had been able to somehow figure it out myself. I had pounded away at the keys forever but did not have the voice to accompany the tune. So many of the words I had always wanted to get out never had because my voice never could bear it.

But as I listened to his beautiful baritone voice belt out his fears I had waited a week to hear I felt my own eyes begin to tear. I knew his life was troubled but his playing and singing showed a wound that went much deeper than the scar on his face. I slowly walked forward and placed my hand on his shoulder.

(Erik)

I jumped at her touch and looked up at her, "Erik are you alright?" she said her eyes staring forward and concerned. I got up pushing her hand away, "Yes I'm alright." I said this despite the tears slowly drying on my face.

She reached forward and gently touched my cheeks, "But your not," she whispered. She pulled me in close and my forehead fell gently on her shoulder and slowly the tears felt. She gently cupped her hand on my neck, "It's okay to be afraid. And I'm sorry about my words before it's just believe it or not a defense mechanism. I don't actually reveal anything about myself unless they tell something as well. I see now the wound goes deeper than I thought."

(Jasmine)

He pulled away gently and whispered softly, "That's anything but a fault." I smiled somewhat and whispered, "It feels like one to me."

He gently walked away and I said to him, "You know that was one thing they got right," I said softly, "Your voice is angelic."

He groaned, "But how I would turn it in for the worst in the world. This talent I wished had never plagued me."

Before I could even ask why he would say such a thing there was a shattering scream which filled the entire house. I recognized it immediately though, "Rebecca."

(Erik)

We both turned at the sound but I took off faster than her. I still managed to grab her hand though and lead her upstairs. When we reached the hallway William was holding Rebecca close to him and Evelyn was sobbing. And when I looked inside I immediately turned Jasmine away forgetting that she could not see what lay inside. She pushed away from me and looked at us all in confusion.

"What happened?" she said her eyes searching for an answer.

I looked into the room and looked at the beaten corpse which lay on the floor of the room. One could hardly recognize the once beautiful girl who had resided in its walls. Her face was ruthlessly cut and beaten in. Dried blood covered her entire face. Her arm was broken at an odd angle and bruises shown on her neck where she had been strangled as well. I only stared at the poor girl and I swallowed as I slowly turned to Jasmine.

"Its Elizabeth," I muttered, "She's dead."

(Jasmine)

I first I didn't feel anything but an emptiness. I wave washing over me and eliminating the pain I should be feeling at this moment. "And Paul?" I muttered my heart burning with anger. It took a while for them to answer. Finally William answered as footsteps slowly disappeared I assumed to be Rebecca's went back to her room.

"No where to be found," he muttered.

And then something exploded in me and I fell to the floor pounding my fist as hard as I could. I didn't even feel the pain in my hand or even register the tormented cry to be mine. "No!" I cried, "Not to her. How could I have been so stupid?" Hot tears poured down my cheeks and I just lay there trying not to imagine what that bastard had done to my cousin.

(Erik)

I watched my heart aching as she lay there her body racked with sobs. I went to touch her shoulder comfortingly but she pushed it away, "Leave me be!"

"Jasmine," I muttered.

"Please Erik," she said looking at me her eyes filled with tears, "Just leave me."

She slowly got up and William went to help her but she pushed him away as well. She felt the wall and went into the room we went to stop her but she slammed the door and locked it from the inside.

"Is this wise?" I said to William. He turned to me his eyes filled with pain.

"Its not the wisest course of action but it's the best."

I stared at the closed door and pressed my ear to the door. From inside I could hear her cries ten fold. It was probably the worst sound I would ever come to hear. "They were very close weren't they?" I muttered.

"A lot closer than you think," he answered.

(Jasmine)

I leaned down next to her body and trembling I reached my hand forward afraid of what I was going to feel. The only thing I could feel though was the dried blood on her face. And then the broken cheekbone and the cut lip the…oh my god…the smashed in forehead. The tears were pouring so the only thing I could taste was the warm saltiness of their sadness.

I lay my head down on her broken body and sobbed. That bastard was going to pay for his actions. I swear to god that man was going to hell. She didn't deserve to die. I should have killed him all those years ago. I should have pulled the trigger. Well this time there would be no hesitation. I was going to do whatever I could to find him. And I was going to kill him.

I got up and turned toward the door, "Your death will be avenged," I whispered to her, "I promise." So I buried my emotions and promised myself I would not release them until the time was right.

I opened the door, "Any word on Paul?" I said softly.

(Erik)

All I had to do was look in her eyes and know something had changed. Her voice and face may mask her true feelings but I knew better. Her eyes showed anger and sadness but also they showed another emotion. I don't know what, but whatever it was, it scared me.

Please Please Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 15

(Erik)

The gravestone was gray, mournful and simple. Suprising considering the lifestyle of Evelyn Antoinette was so grand. But the people present obviously cared less about the gravestone marking the place where the once vibrant person drew breath. Maybe it was just my moronic way of compensating for this sorrow I could not feel. Sure I had gotten to know her and true my heart had felt some kind of sorrow at the sight of her corpse. But when I saw the true sorrow illuminating in their eyes I knew I could never understand it.

The ceremony itself was overall…dull. Only the preacher's monotone voice droned on and on forever. But then something suprising happened. Jasmine let go of her brother's hand turned on her heel and walked away. Her eyes watering up with tears and her body trying to hold back the forthcoming sobs. William watched after her a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Jasmine," Liv said her eyes fuming, "Get back here this instant."

But to my utter amazement Jasmine kept walking one hand out to steady her and keep her from running into anything.

William went to go after her but I grabbed him holding him back. "I'll go," I said simply, "You need to stay here and continue with the ceremony." William looked at his sister concerned but he finally turned towards me and nodded his agreement.

I quickly followed after her, her footsteps quick paced once she heard me following her. "Jasmine wait," I said gently. But she literally took off at a run after that and quickly tried to keep up with her in case she fell. Finally I was in arm's length of her when suddenly there was a drop in the ground and she fell taking me with her. We rolled several feet before finally coming to rough halt at the bottom.

We both lay there very still and her breaths were strong and deep helping me to know that she was okay. But emotionally her face showed otherwise. Her face had become dirty from the fall and the dirt began to form streaks from the tears falling down her face.

"Jasmine?" I asked softly as we both pulled ourselves up, "Are you okay?"

But I could tell from her face that she wasn't and her voice soft and gravelly confirmed it. "Its not fair Erik. Its not fair that she had to die like that…and by someone she loved as well. And not to mention my family has not suffered enough, now we have to see another family member die. My sister isn't talking again and my brother….my brother doesn't know where he stands, and do I blame him? He's never really had a father or any man figure for that matter to look up to. It just seems like my life keeps circling around and around and I can't stop it from spinning out of control. I've just felt so hollow and emotionless that I don't have time to feel. I can't love, I can't feel happy, all I feel is an overwhelming sadness I can't escape. I just wish I could feel again, I want to know what it feels like to be human. I just want to feel human again!"

Her face was scrunched and drenched in tears from all the crying. Her hands were shaking dreadfully and suddenly my heart raced with worry. "Jasmine are you okay?" But she nodded her head confidently. I reached forward grabbing her wrist but she pulled it away.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, "I said I was okay." It was only then I noticed her bloodshot eyes, the trembling hands, and the irritable attitude. I grasped her hand and her pulse was racing. She slapped my hand away and glared in my direction. "What the hell are you doing?"

I only stared at her, "Jasmine how long have you been using."

She jumped up her eyes hurt and resentful, "You think I'm on morphine?"

"Yes I do," I said, "You are not yourself today and I think it is obvious why."

She stepped back from me before jabbing her finger in my face, "I am not myself because the only girl I could ever talk to is gone. And before you ever accuse me of being on morphine again I suggest you find more evidence than my red crying eyes, my shaking scared out of my wits hands, and my irritable attitude at the way men can be so incredibly ignorant."

She got up walking away and I wasn't convinced at all that she wasn't using. True she wasn't herself but she wasn't even close to being herself.

As we headed home Jasmine sat next to William her face as hard as stone. I wondered if I was merely overreacting. But her hands were still shaking, and from something more than fear. Everybody walked into the house and Jasmine pulled William aside, "I need to talk to you," she said softly.

They both walked away and William looked back in my direction confused but I only brushed him away as if it was nothing. I only hoped they were talking about the last few days. Somebody needed to get through to her and if I couldn't get through to her maybe William could.

(Jasmine)

I led William into the forier and sat down. "What's the matter Jas?" William said calling me a nickname I had not heard in a long time. I sighed.

"Will I had a craving today," I muttered. I heard him get quiet and his feet shuffled just like they always did when they got nervous.

"What brought it on Jas, it has almost been a year. We can't be falling into this again."

"I know!" I nearly exclaimed, "And I guess its nobody fault really that I had a craving. I am so messed up today, so messed up Erik thought I was on morphine. After that I had the craving to take it. Have an excuse for why I feel like this. Why I want to feel again. Maybe because I felt like I did then, empty."

I heard the ruffling of the couch as William got up and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me. "Jasmine your not like you were back then believe me I know. Your just upset about Elizabeth and its okay to feel like your in hell. I think….you feel guilty about Elizabeth's death. You tried to warn people and her but they didn't and she…"

"Okay Will," I said putting my hand up, "I don't…I mean I'm not ready for this discussion right now."

He gently rubbed my back, "Okay, I'll accept that answer for now."

I smiled, "How was I so lucky to have such great siblings like you and Becca?"

He put his head on my shoulder, "I don't know. You would think we would be very messed up right now. Always fighting, having arguments with each other…"

I smiled, "We did there for awhile, even when I was off the morphine."

"I think because we now have a new angel in our lives. I think he's helped to heal us all in some way."

I sighed, "Yeah but I still think there is healing to be done."

He lifted his head and gripped my hand, "Do you love him?"

I smiled, "There is something there, but my mind still needs to come to terms with some things and I know he has plenty of scars which need healing."

"You didn't answer my question Jas."

I smiled thinking to myself if I did. Every time I thought about his hands touching mine I always felt so at peace. When he spoke I always felt safe and everything about him enchanted me to the bone. I smiled and turned to him, "Yeah I think I do."

(Sorry such a short chapter I promise will be longer as school gets out! 2 more days!)

Please Please Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

The Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 16

(Jasmine)

I sat in the living area after William walked away and just sat there still trying to forget the last few days. Forget my anger with Paul, the sadness with Elizabeth, and the fact that I had basically given my eternal soul to Erik this morning. Not that, that was a bad thing but I was really in no mood for getting involved with a new man.

I shook my head thinking that I kept telling myself this but I knew I found so much comfort and love for him. I tried to remember his touch and how calming it had been. How his voice was so warm and inviting and supportive yet weary about something else. I felt my way to the nearest couch and just collapsed on it my mind racing. Until for some reason something entered my mind, something I had not remembered in a long time.

It was when I was a young girl. I was sitting in a very quiet room waiting for my mom. I closed my eyes for some reason thinking this would help me remember where I was. The heavy steps, the grunt of men as they carried something heavy…the soft whispering of ballet shoes. "The Opera House," I muttered. There was another sound I remember hearing deep within the bowels of the Opera House. It was the soft yet commanding voice of an...organ?

And then there were several footsteps as two girls stopped outside the door. I turned and listened with all the intentness a young girl could muster. "I heard him again Meg," a soft delicate voice said, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Who Christine?" Meg asked. I recognized the voice of Madame Giry's daughter.

"The angel of music silly who else?"

"Oh but Christine you know there's no such thing. Don't you?" It was then I heard the organ music stop, and the soft whisper of footsteps coming towards the room. I quickly pushed myself against the far wall and listened as the sound of something opening. I only listened in confusion wondering what could have opened had it not been the door. I could hear the soft footsteps right next to me and the sound of gentle breathing.

"Whose there?" I questioned softly. The breathing halted if but for a moment but no voice spoke back. "You don't need to be afraid, I won't tell them you're here," I muttered softly. I reached out my hand as a sign of friendship but I only heard the opening close along with whoever came through it.

(Erik)

I watched William walk out of the living area from the other room and sat there wondering if I should even bother getting up. She was mad, and I guess she deserved to be. I had accused her of something I wasn't even sure was true. I was assuming that because she had done it in the past she was doing it now and therefore caused a mess once again.

I sighed laying back on the couch and just trying to think about anything but the past few days. Of course that wasn't working because for the last week I had done nothing but protect this woman and her family. To think I actually failed made my heart feel all the more saddened and disappointed with my miserable self.

I remembered her eyes as she came to terms with the fact she had lost yet another person in her family. How she had let them down again, and lost their support once more. There was a soft knock on the door and I looked into the brown eyes of Rebecca. She stood there meekly holding a saucer and cup. "Would you like to have some tea sir?"

Her voice was small but held a certain strength to it. She actually reminded me of somebody I just didn't know who. "Of course," I said smiling and taking the cup from her. I looked at her, her hair trailing down her back so elegantly, and her brown eyes that like her sisters pulled you right in. It was then I remembered those eyes, only the ones I had looked into had been empty.

It had been years ago and I was sneaking into the once Carlotta's room and listening to Christine's young pristine voice when another had come out of nowhere. I looked to see a young girl crouching in the corner. She asked who was there and it was then I figured out she was blind. I backed away and headed back toward the mirror even though she sounded like she meant no harm. At that point in time I wasn't ready to take chances.

I looked again at Rebecca and smiled, "You look so much like your sister."

She smiled back at me, " I know which means I must look like my mother, because everybody says Jasmine looks like her." She pulled a locket out from around her neck, and opened it staring at its contents thoughtfully before handing it to me. "Do you think we do?" she asked softly.

I stared at the woman and sighed to myself. Yes the same damn eyes. But her features were so much rougher than Jasmine and Rebecca's. I could see how she had once been a ballerina rat with her perfectly sculpted eyes and features.

It was then I saw her father and then I saw the rest of the gentle inviting features of their faces. Her father had a kind face and I could definitely see the man who would do anything to protect his family. Very much like the son who resembled him.

"You don't how lucky you are to have such a beautiful family," I muttered.

"You could be a part of it," Rebecca said an eagerness in her eyes.

But it was the silence in my heart that made me wonder if I ever could. How wonderful it would be to have a family to lean on and love. But I was too different and had too much of a past, and I would not bring more pain to them.

"I don't Rebecca, I just don't know," but as I looked at her, her features had suddenly become fearful. I turned to face what she was looking at and ended staring down the barrel of a gun carried by Paul. He pointed it lower before cocking it and saying.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Then he pulled the trigger. I raced forward and the last I heard was the sound of Rebecca's scream.

(Jasmine)

I jumped at the sound of the gunshot, "Dear god what was that," I muttered getting up and rushing to the door. It was then I heard the high pitched scream. "Rebecca," I gasped pulling the door open and raced forward my heart racing. I suddenly jammed my leg right into the corner of a nightstand, table, at this point I didn't care. I limped forward grasping for the doorknob.

"Rebecca," I cried, "Pulling open the door."

"Jasmine," she cried jumping into my arms knocking me onto the floor for lack of support. I grunted in discomfort but I held her close, my hands searching for injury.

"She's alright," his voice said deep and gasping.

"What happened?" I said holding Rebecca to my chest.

"Jasmine! Rebecca!" William called from outside.

"In here," I called.

"It was Paul," Erik gasped out, "He had a gun…"

"Are you alright?" I asked him quickly.

I heard him groan in complaint as he sat down from the sounds of it. "I'm fine," he said his voice still sounding labored.

"You don't sound alright," I said reaching forward, "Please don't tell me you were shot again."

He chuckled, "That man was drunk, he couldn't hit anything."

"You didn't answer my question are you alright," I said irritably.

He sighed leaning back, "Its just a scratch."

(Erik)

She glared at me in frustration and came forward favoring her left leg more than her right. "Your hurt," I said sitting up as I held my right arm where Paul had just managed to graze my arm after I pushed Rebecca out of the path of the bullet.

"I'm fine," she said searching my body for sign of injury. I finally took her hand in mine and moved it to my arm where the cut was. As I laid my hand on top of hers she looked up and for a moment we locked eyes. Those damn eyes. Finally she seemed to snap out of it and she turned in the direction of the doorway, "Will are you there?"

"Yeah Rebecca's fine," he answered coming into the room he took a look at me and was already heading toward one of the drawers, "Here Jas let me wrap it."

"I'm perfectly capable of wrapping it Will," she said sharply and Will's head shot up as if you she had slapped him, "I need you to stay with Rebecca okay?" she said her features softening.

"Fine," Will said handing her the bandage.

"Do you have a gun?" I asked him remembering how Paul had been willing to turn the gun on Rebecca.

William looked at me confused as did Jasmine but she only turned to Will, "In the kitchen."

Will nodded taking Rebecca with him. Then she turned to me, "You'll have to take off your shirt," she said softly. I obeyed and she gently began to wrap the wound.

"What happened?" she asked, "Why does William need to be armed."

I sighed gently gripping her hand as she finished and I pulled my shirt back on, "Because Paul didn't try to shoot me. He aimed for Rebecca."

Her brow ruffled, and her face was a combination of pain and confusion. "Why? She's a little girl...what harm is she?"

"I don't know," I muttered, "But he was definitely drunk and not thinking straight."

(Jasmine)

My body had gone entirely numb now partly because of the pain in my leg but also the fear that was now pulsing through my body. They weren't just after Erik anymore but the ones she loved as well. I closed my eyes and sighed attempting to stand but my right leg buckled beneath and my breath hissed out in pain.

Erik caught me and gently sat me on a chair in the room, "How are you injured?"

"I hit the corner of the table in the hall," I said grimacing slightly as my leg spasmed in pain.

"You shouldn't walk on it," Erik said gently lifting my dress to get a look at it, "You hit it pretty bad there's already a bruise forming."

"Well at least its not broken," I said softly as he pulled my dress back down. His hand still gripped mine though as he sat down beside me. I knew that this was the time to say something to him but the words escaped me. But then he did something I had never imagined he would do.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know you weren't on morphine. Its just that you were presenting signs and I should have figured the pain you were feeling was yet again at the loss of someone you loved."

I smiled and then I thought how did he know what the signs were? And then it hit me. Had he been addicted to morphine as well? But I figured this was not the time to ask or inquire about anything.

"Apology accepted, "I said smiling, "And I apologize for going crazy on you. It was a very bad day."

(Erik)

I smiled at her comment and held her close to me. Paul was gone for now and I don't think he will be coming back for awhile. "Don't worry Jasmine I'm going to make sure nothing more happens to this family. As soon as you are settled I'm going to go out and look for Paul before he comes back."

She then turned to me her eyes suddenly very serious, "Promise me you won't kill him Erik." It was then I realized this was my test. Could I really put my past behind me and do the right thing for the woman I had come to love or would my need for self vengeance get in the way. But then there was something else in her eyes and then I realized it was her own need for vengeance. She didn't want me to kill him so she could do it herself.

"Just as long as you promise not to," I said just as seriously. She seemed to be taken aback by the question but then realization seemed to flash in her eyes.

"Alright I promise," she said reaching out her hand.

"And I promise as well," I said softly. As our hands met she leaned forward and kissed me gently. When she pulled away I smiled to myself, "You sure know how to seal a compromise."

She looked at me with a look of confidence as she stood extending her hand for me to help her, "Thats because it goes deeper than you know."

And as I helped her out of the room I walked thinking about what she had just said. As we got to her room and she sat down on the bed I leaned forward and kissed her gently but catching her off guard as well. "But I do know," I said softly, "You should rest and heal, let me go get Rebecca and William and then I'm going to find Paul."

She gently nodded her head as she lay down on the bed. It was then I got up and heading toward the window I made sure it was closed securely. I then went to the door and locked it behind me. I headed downstairs but as I did I noticed how quiet it had suddenly become. As I desperately searched the house I suddenly realized that Rebecca and William were nowhere to be found.

Please Please Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Love of a Stranger Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 18

(Erik)

I rushed into the kitchen where William and Rebecca were supposed to be and I instead found a note lying on the counter. I snatched it up expecting a threat from Paul or maybe the Vicomte but instead my blood froze to see William's own handwriting on the note. I glanced through its contents but didn't read it thoroughly. The letter was actually addressed to Jasmine but he knew the only way she would be able to hear the contents was out of my own mouth. Damn that boy to hell! Here I was thinking I was finally thinking I had gotten through to him and now….he does this. And on top of that he is going to make me the responsible one.

I sighed gripping the letter tightly in my hands. She wasn't going to like this and I knew this was going to be painful. William didn't exactly explain why he had stopped believing in his sister to take care of them but then again maybe the reason was staring me in the face. My heart broke to think that once again, I had come to ruin what had truly been happiness in my life.

I slowly went up the stairs to Jasmine's room Ev passing me. She had barely spoken to anybody since Elizabeth's death. Despite our worry though she seemed okay just not willing to speak. And I was suddenly afraid this was what was going to happen to Jasmine.

I slowly opened the door to her room and almost sighed with relief to see that she had fallen asleep. I gently went to her bedside and sat next to her. I gently stroked the top of her hand her skin soft and gentle to my touch. And then as I saw her lying there I was reminded of Christine. Lying there when she had collapsed in my lair. So peaceful and beautiful and I backed away afraid of my own feelings. I had not taken advantage of Christine that night and I would do no such thing here. But my mind could not help noticing the similiarities between the events. I had the best intentions for Jasmine and they were all backfiring. Maybe the best thing to do was to leave her before I hurt her like I did Christine. Even if my feelings for her had come to be stronger than those Christine…

I sat beside her and gently shook her, "Jasmine you need to walk up." Her eyes gently fluttered open and she scanned the room several times waiting for me to speak again. I almost lost my nerve as she did so, because I knew once I told her this, it would be over. And everything I had done would once again end in ruin.

"Erik?" she asked gently, "Are you here?"

Tears tried to force their way out but I would not let them. "Erik what's wrong?" she said her eyes now staring straight ahead.

"Its William and Rebecca," I said softly.

"What about them?" she said her voice desperate as she stared in my direction.

"They're gone," I said barely able to utter the words.

(Jasmine)

At first I just sat there unsure of what to do or say. Rebecca and William gone? "No," I said softly, "Please don't tell me that..." I began but he cut me off.

"No, its not Paul or even the Vicomte. It seems that William..." he began but he stopped midsentence and I could hear him fumble with something in his other hand. It sounded like the ruffling of paper. It was then I knew that it was a letter and I knew exactly who wrote it.

"He's gone to Madame Giry, hasn't he?" I said softly.

He was silent for several moments before answering, "Yes, yes he has."

I closed my eyes in frustration and hurt. He had actually done it. After all the years of abuse, violence, and loss he had now done it. He had left me and found someone more capable. I felt some tears skim down my cheeks but I didn't care. I had dreaded this day and the pain that came with it.

"Jasmine," Erik began but I held my hand up silencing him. I didn't want his words of pity and I didn't want his comfort right now. Because now I knew no matter what he said I knew it was my fault he had left.

"Please Erik, I just really want to be alone," I muttered turning from him. I felt his hand hover above my shoulder for a moment before it dropped. I felt his weight lift from the bed and I heard him walk towards the door his footsteps only pausing a moment before disappearing into the hallway the door closing behind him.

It was then that my tears emptied from the long held pool in my heart. Now what I had feared was truly happening. I was alone. My family was gone and everything I had ever wanted was disappearing from my grasp. Mother, Father, Elizabeth, now Rebecca and William. I lay down my heart aching and now more then ever I wished there was a force that could end my pitiful life.

(Erik)

I stormed down the stairs and out the door not caring. This boy had crossed the line for the last time. Of all the bull headed things to do why did he have to leave her here alone. I raced to the stables saddled one of the horses and took off onto the road the gentle breeze blowing my hair back. I quickly pulled up my cloak in case someone happened to pass on the road.

I looked up as thunder clapped a few miles off. The clouds were dark and stormy and I hurried my horses pace hoping to get back before the storm hit. As I entered Paris I began to wonder how the hell I was going to convince him back to the house. I knew he had been scared by the fact Paul had pointed a gun at Rebecca because of me but...

It was then I answered my own question. There was only one way he would go back. All the problems only held one thing in common. Me. I knew what I needed to do.

I raced into the Opera house as the first drops of rain began to fall but I didn't care. I waltzed in without thought or care and walked to the corridor which led to Madame Giryís chambers. I paused outside the door and listened inside.

"Are you sure about this boy?" a rough voice asked. I listened with alarm it was the rough voice of the gedarme that had invaded Jasmine's house a few weeks ago. The Vicomte must have had his own private army trying to find me.

"Yes, just so long as no more harm comes to my family," William answered back.

"Fine we will head to the house when the storm has abated," the voice answered. I then closed my eyes and sighed, I gripped the handle the last few weeks rushing through my mind. Jasmine's face, her warm brown eyes, her beautiful smile and her soft touch. I knew now that I would never see them again and that I would probably never meet someone like her again. "Good-bye," I muttered to myself before turning the handle and thrusting it open. I was met by the astonished eyes of Will, Rebecca, the gedarmes, Madame Giry, and worst of all the Vicomte. I smiled with the last ounce of confidence I had, "Gentleman. I believe you have been looking for me."

(And the story shall go on. Yeah! I don't know how many fans of this story are still out there, but if you are we're back!!! My next update will be an author explanation for why I have been gone so long and why I was ready to have this story have an unhappy ending. So hope you all are as excited as I am and here we go! Oh and please read below)

(Please Please Review!)


	19. Sidenote

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Authors Passage/Sidenote (I don't know what to call it).

So if any of you are reading this and used to follow this story this mostly for you. If you are new to reading this story then feel free to skip this if you want because I have not left you hanging for two years.

So here it goes…. When I wrote the original form of Chapter 18 I was in a bad spot. One of my closest friends had committed suicide and it was one of those where it was completely out of the blue. He was a truly good friend of mine and I was so upset because it was my first true loss in my life. So a lot of my writing then, oh god I don't even like talking about it, but if any of you read the original form of Chapter 18 then you know I was so on the verge of making every character as miserable as possible.

And well it may have taken two years, but writing mindset for this story has come back at last and I am ready to get going. My writing might be slightly different but I hope it has gotten better and all good for the story. So here we go…..I believe Erik had just given himself up. I always was a sucker for a good cliffhanger  .


	20. Chapter 19

The Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 19

(Jasmine)

I just lay there my breath so slow it felt as if I was hardly breathing. The wind was howling from an impending storm, the branches scratching menacingly at the windows.

(Erik)

The handcuffs were cold as they put them on my wrists. "Madame Giry," The Vicomte said his eyes on me the entire time, "Take the children back to their sister. I am sure she is worried." But as they walked out Rebecca lunged towards me. I reached out to catch her but William yanked her away too fast.

"No Erik!" she cried out as they took her out of the room, "No please!"

And then they were gone.

(Jasmine)

And then it was like a shock to my system. Suddenly it felt as if everything was going to crash at this very second.

(Erik)

As they left I turned to the Vicomte, "Thank you for letting them leave."

"As long as I get you, that is all that matters," he said softly.

I chuckled softly to myself, "Oh my dear Vicomte you still have not learned." I turned to him his eyes confused, "If dropping a chandelier on the Opera House could not teach you then let me say it plain and simple. I never go quietly."

(Jasmine)

I got up not even noticing the pain in my leg. I felt my way down the banister, to the front door. I threw open the doors and I could smell it. The fresh scent of the oncoming storm and the electricity in the air was palpable.

(Erik)

With all my strength I swung back with my elbow and had it connect with the officers jaw. He fell hard to the floor.

(Jasmine)

The thunder rumbled in the distance and I felt like I could almost see the lightening flash.

(Erik)

A shot filled the air but I still kept going. I swung out again knocking the wind out of the gedarme who had followed us for days and weeks on end.

(Jasmine)

And then as if on cue the rain began to fall, and the cold drops bit at my skin.

(Erik)

I swung out knocking the gun from the surprised Vicomte. And then I ran for my nearest exit, down into the catacombs. But not before one more shot went off.

(Jasmine)

"Erik," I said softly, as I suddenly realized I had not heard him in a while.

(Erik)

I fell to the ground hard as the trapdoor closed behind me. My side was screaming in pain and it was then I saw the blood.

(Jasmine)

My head turned instinctually though as I heard the sound of hooves on the road leading to the house. My heart skipped a beat. And then I smiled as I heard the small feet running across the yard towards me.

(Erik)

I laughed to myself as I realized the irony of my injury. Somehow, someway, it had traveled the exact same path as the bullet months ago. I got up slowly, my side not liking my attempts to move now. But I needed to get somewhere fast before the bleeding got any worse.

I made my way through the tunnels until I got outside. Gedarmes were everywhere though and in my condition, there was no way I was going to outrun them. I was surrounded. And then out of nowhere there appeared a carriage. It slowed to a stop and the door swung out in front me and I nearly collapsed in relief.

I laughed at the sight of him and he only rolled his eyes in return, "What would you do without me Erik."

I shook my head, "Daroga," and then as quickly as possible got into the carriage as it pulled away safely passed the gedarmes.

(Jasmine)

"What happened?" I asked them both as we finally sat down dry and comfortable in the living room.

There was a long silence as they both sat there. I felt William's hand take mine and immediately my heart fell. "William?" I said uncertainly.

"Honestly Jasmine I do not know. The Vicomte had us taken from the room when Erik arrived. Afterwards we heard fighting and shots fired and then the Vicomte came out roaring mad."

I smiled, "That means he got out."

"That's what I told him," Rebecca piped up from the corner.

But I could William's doubt spreading through his touch and as he sighed in frustration, "I'm sorry Jasmine. I should not have left." His voice panicked all of sudden, "I was just afraid for everyone's safety and I knew he would follow us."

I nodded my head, "Please I don't want to talk about it right now." And he let go of my hand reluctantly and I could feel his guilt filling the room.

"I'm sorry Jasmine," he said softly, "But that whole place was filled with gedarmes both inside and out. There is no way he could have escaped."

I smiled to myself, "If anybody knew that Opera House inside and out it was Erik. And if anybody could escape it undetected it would be the Phantom of the Opera."

(Erik)

Nadir carefully bandaged my wound, my ironic wound at that. Except this time I missed the gentle fingers, and delicate hands. "Don't you dare be thinking of her while I bandage you," Nadir said irritably.

I smiled at my friends innate ability to know what I was thinking. "I can't help it if your fingers are clumsier than her."

Nadir glared at me, "You can bleed to death than, and good riddance to that."

I chuckled softly, "But seriously my friend, thank you."

He stopped suddenly looking up at me, "What has she done to you?"

I looked at him confused, "What you are acting as if it's the first time I have said Thank you."

He raised his eyebrows and I suddenly realized, "Oh," I muttered softly.

Nadir shook his head as he finished, "All I know Erik is that I know nobody luckier than you. Truly. What were the odds that the bullet would follow the same path?"

I smiled to myself, "Fate."

Nadir backed away from me sarcastically, "Now I know you have gone mad."

I laughed out loud this time, and he continued to stare at me as if I had gone mad. Then he just rolled his eyes at me, "I give up," he muttered, "Where are we going by the way. I would think away from Paris, but why do I get the feeling we are not?"

I only smiled in return.

(Jasmine)

We were all sitting in the main room just sitting and talking when I heard the hooves on the road a second time. They were mixed with the falling rain but I could hear them. "William somebody's here," I said casually.

I could hear him head to the window behind me and his quick intake of breath. "Who is it?" I said jolting up.

"Its that Persian's carriage. The one that took us away from the de Changey residence the first time. The Persian is a friend of Erik's."

Before he had even finished I had already jumped up and dashed to the door. I scrambled for the knob, and not even caring that I was about to be drenched again I ran out. The rain echoed all around me chilling my skin once again. I listened again for the sound of footsteps but there were none. I reached out my hand my whole heart hoping and crying out that those familiar hands would take it.

But I jumped as I suddenly felt those hands on my face and my heart soared as he pulled me in and kissed me quickly and passionately. I smiled as we parted, and reached up my hand and gently stroked his right side while he gently fingered my own scar.

I laughed softly, "Don't you ever do that again."

I could feel his head shaking beneath my fingertips, "Then tell your brother not to be so foolhardy next time."

I smiled pulling him in close to me, and I jumped as he tried not to let out a groan. "Your hurt," I said immediately.

"Its no worse than I have had before," and he gently guided my hand to the same place he had been shot nearly a month ago when he had first come into our lives.

I shook my head, "I don't know whether to call it fate or coincidence."

Erik answered back sarcastically, "I don't care what you call it but we should probably get out of this rain."

I nodded my head and then he gently kissed me one more time before we headed in.

(Erik)

I had to admit I was surprised at the welcome I got. I thought maybe I was going to expect more resistance or anger from her because I left. Quite to my surprise, she was just relieved I was okay. Still I was not so enthusiastic about going into that house. A certain brother was the one that I was worried about.

Upon first stepping inside I was nearly barreled over by a small child who I guess was more happy to see me then I had initially thought. "Erik!" Rebecca cried latching onto my legs very quickly, "I'm so glad you are okay." I saw a small smile tug at the corner of Jasmine's mouth

"As am I little one," I said patting her head gently, "I am glad as well that you and your brother are well."

I quickly looked up searching for the older brother, and found his eyes at last. He looked confused but more in an unsure way. But he gave me the look of we will talk later, and I knew that me and him were not through yet.

Jasmine started to walk forward as she heard William leave the room but I gently grabbed her wrist, and while her eyes were confused I knew she was figuring it out.

"How did you escape Erik," Rebecca said tugging at my sleeve. I smiled gently glad to have this little ball of energy back in our sights. I leaned down in front of her a mischievous look in my eye for sure.

"Now my dear, you did not think that I was going to let a sniveling little Vicomte stop me now did you?"

She giggled softly, "Of course," and then bounded away into the next room.

(Jasmine)

What had been a moment of extreme happiness had once again become a little wary. "Erik," I said nervously," Placing my hand on his hand that he had placed on mine, "you didn't kill those men did you?"

I felt his surprise echo in his fingertips, and I immediately regretted my words. I turnd my head away but he gently guided it back with his hand. I could feel his intent gaze even though I could not see it.

"No," he said softly, "They might be a little worse for wear, but no I did not. Would it have mattered if I had?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. Most likely not but how can one be sure of what they would feel in a moment?"

He gently took my hands in his, and lifted him to his lips and gently kissed him. "We have a lot to talk about. Especially since we were never given the chance to finish our conservation before."

I rolled my eyes, "It seems like an eternity ago."

His head nodded slowly beneath my fingertips, "Why don't you put Rebecca down for the night? I need to talk to William," I started at that, but he gripped my hands gently, "It will be a civilized conversation I promise you. And then you may ask me anything you wish."

I smiled semi-evilly, "Anything?" I leaned in closer to him so that I could feel his breath gently flowing against my skin.

"Anything," he whispered in my ear. His lips gently flowed from my ear to my lips, and then he was just about to kiss me gently…

"Jasmine," the small voice said from left. Erik's groan was unavoidable, "I am really getting tired of that."

I smiled, "We will have plenty of time later."

I slowly took Rebecca's hand as we both headed to the stairs. "Is that a promise?" he suddenly added as we went up the stairs. I turned towards his voice smiling, "For certain this time." And then me and Rebecca headed upstairs while I left the boys to their words.

(Erik)

I walked into the common room a little nervous. I had had two heart to heart talks with William. The first had been horrible, the second very good, so where would this one land? He was sitting on a chair his head in his hands and he slowly raised his head as I came in.

There was a lot going on his face, and I was surprised by the confusion in his eyes. He smiled though as I sat down across from him, "Déjà vu," he said to me softly.

I nodded my head in reply and I laced my fingers together nervously and sat there waiting to see who would have to make the first move. To my surprise he sat up and began our now third time conversation.

"You are confusing to me," he said confidently.

I was taken aback by the statement at first. Of all the things I expected him to open up with that was not one of them. I opened my mouth to reply but he raised his hand silencing me. "Please just let me get this out Erik."

I closed my mouth sat back and let the boy get it out. "You are confusing to me," he said again, "For many reasons. You are confusing to me in the way that my sister is confusing to me. Which if you remember I explained that to you the first time we had one of these little heart to hearts."

Oh I remembered, that had been our really bad but beneficial conversation. "You both live in a world I do not understand," William said softly, "A world where you both think you can be together."

(Jasmine)

I quietly crept back down the stairs after Rebecca had fallen asleep. I had tried to stay away, tried to let them do this privately, but my curiosity and fear got the best of me. I knew that Erik and Will had never come to full terms with each other. Even though they had begun to improve right before Will and Rebecca disappeared, they had gone in and out throughout this whole ordeal.

I listened carefully hoping this conversation would be beneficial more than detrimental.

(Erik)

I sighed, "So that is what it is then? You do not want us to be together."

William smiled sadly, "Not necessarily, I am just being realistic. This world is too harsh a place that it would never allow you two to be together, and be happy."

I snorted shifting a little upset in m seat, "No offense Will but I am a little tired of people telling me who I can and cannot love."

At first his gaze was confused, and then the dawn of realization slowly came over his face. He smiled sadly again, "Christine."

I did not answer but just sat there thinking of how Madame Giry and everyone at that Opera House including Christine herself had doomed me. "But why?" I said softly, "What is so wrong about loving your sister? We are both outcasts of a sort, and William…" I stuttered on the next line, "I have never loved anyone more."

(Erik)

The boy's eyes were so sad, " I know how much you love her Erik," he said softly, "But sometimes no matter how great the capacity, the greatest loves have been destroyed. If anything ever happened…."

"I would never allow it," I said now my voice firm and determined.

"Your not God Erik," he said a bit desperateness in his voice, "You can't be by her side at all times. Look at the fire…"

"Whose fault was that?" I said immediately.

"The attacker here?" he queried right back.

"That was a mistake I will not make again," I said sternly.

"But you can't guarantee that Erik!" he said once again, "While I have come to see how incredible and kind of a person you are, the rest of the world has not. You are still the Phantom of the Opera, and you will be hunted the rest of your life."

I looked up at him my eyes I'm sure very serious, "What if we ran?"

William shook his head, "If it ever came to that it would only be you two. Because who in their right mind would put Rebecca through that. And would you honestly take her away from her family?"

I sighed to myself thinking long and hard on what I was going to say. "William, I surely do know the dangers that come with being with me. I have known my entire life how people have treated me. A mother who abandoned me, a gypsy camp that beat me, and only one kind soul before you allowed me the opera house to live. Christine was my first love and I did not handle that well. I drove her away because of jealousy and hate that she ultimately chose the "normal" person over me. But your sister….while she is anything but normal, I have never known somebody who I have loved more. And it may be wrong and it may be dangerous, but ultimately she will be given the same thing I gave Christine….a choice."

"Hopefully not in the same manner of speaking," he interrupted smiling, "Hopefully you won't string me up on a noose saying, 'Choose me or he dies.' I stared at him surprised.

"How?" I asked softly.

"We were captured by the Vicomte you know. He was kind of there to witness it." He laughed softly.

I rolled my eyes, "It was a stupid night. If I had known I would ever meet someone like your sister, I would have let her go without a fuss."

"But you didn't," William answered softly, "Yet your result has ultimately been the same."

So I looked up and met William's eyes directly, "So what do we do?"

William sighed, "I think I have an idea but we will need to work together if we want to pull it off."

I raised my eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"Not here," William said eyeing the stairs, "Because the stairs have ears," he nearly yelled upstairs.

(Jasmine)

"Damn," I muttered. They knew me too well.

"Don't worry sis," Will's voice answered, "We just need to discuss this over for a little while, and then I promise we will talk to you about it."

I sighed almost scared about leaving those two alone but I needed to trust them eventually. "Very well," I said reluctantly getting up slowly feeling my way up the banister. And I prayed to God that they did not kill each other in the process.

(Erik)

I slowly watched her leave wondering what William had planned for this. I finally turned toward him and asked, "So what do you have in mind?"

(TBC very soon!)


	21. Chapter 21

The Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 20

(Jasmine)

I hated waiting forever and always. And I loved how despite how far we had come as a group the boys still felt the need to hide things. I lay back on the bed sighing to myself. I could act irritated all I wanted though deep down I was happy everyone was okay. I smiled to think of feeling his hands in mine again, and how my whole body had coursed with relief at his touch.

But I couldn't relax for long though. The Vicomte was still out there and probably even more furious now that Erik had escaped his grasp once again. I turned my head though at the sound of a small knock at the door. "Come in," I said simply. Rebecca's timid footsteps made their way over to the bed and her small form crawled into my arms.

"Where are Will and Erik?" she asked softly. I smiled to hear her voice so strong and confident.

"They went to talk. They should be back soon," I said calmly.

"They went to talk without you?" Rebecca asked a confused tone in her voice. Jasmine's grip tightened on her small hands.

"Yeah but that's okay," Jasmine said softly, "At least they're getting along right?"

Rebecca's head nodded softly. "Jasmine?" she said once again.

I closed my eyes suddenly very heavy but I still listened to her, "Yes?"

"Do you love Erik?" her voice said sounding very innocent but sincere as well. As I thought back on these past few weeks of ups and downs I couldn't help but smile at my answer.

"Yes I do," I said back.

I could feel her body relax beneath my arms, "Good," she muttered, "I would like it if Erik were my brother." My heart skipped a beat at that. She was thinking that far ahead? I wasn't even thinking that far.

"Rebecca," I said nervously, "I don't even know…"

"Its okay Jasmine," she said even more softly, "I was just thinking."

Slowly her body relaxed and her breath turned to the soft gentle sighs of sleep. I held her closer so that I could feel her little heartbeat against my chest. How nice it must be to think of the future without any worries at all. As I slowly began to drift off to sleep I wished I could do that as well.

(Erik)

As we slowly made our way upstairs William grabbed my arm. I turned back to him his face extremely serious. "Remember we will give it at least a week. Who knows," he said his eyes almost hopeful, "Maybe he will give up on you finally." As much as I wanted to believe that though I knew better. I had always been hunted all my life and that had never stopped. But maybe the boy's plan could work…just maybe…

We softly opened the door to Jasmine's room to find her and Rebecca curled up on the bed. I smiled at the sight of seeing them so peaceful. William smiled walking over to them, "I'll take Rebecca," he said softly, "that way I can give you two some privacy."

"You don't have to…" I said quickly but William shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," Will said, "I think you two deserve some time together."

He gently cradled Rebecca in his arms as Jasmine's arm subconsciously reached out for her. I gently took her hand in mine and her whole body seemed to relax. I removed my shoes and carefully curled up on the bed with her. I put my arm protectively around her leaning my forehead gently into her neck. Her hair was still moist from the rain and was cold against my burning skin.

I smiled to myself as I slowly began to fall asleep.

(Erik)

The sun slowly peeked in through the windows gently waking me to the new morning. Somehow I had been freed from the nightmares as I realized that Jasmine and I had not moved all night. I gently brushed her hand with my thumb her smooth skin comforting on my callused hands.

She gently stirred beneath my touch as she slowly turned on her other side. She smiled softly without opening her eyes. "Rebecca is with William?" she asked softly. I gently kissed her forehead as her eyes slowly opened.

"Yes," I answered softly.

"Good," she muttered.

"You can keep sleeping," I said softly, "It is still early."

"It's okay," she muttered, "I don't mind lying here with you. Its peaceful."

I smiled to myself, "That is certainly a first."

(Jasmine)

I wanted more than anything to ask him about his conversation with William last night. But I knew now was not the time. Besides it was so peaceful lying with him here, I wished to never leave it. But how long could this peace really go on before being disturbed?

"What's wrong?" Erik said obviously feeling the sudden tension in my body.

I shook my head, "Not now…I just want to not think about any of that right now."

He nodded his head as he gently cradled me against his chest. His heartbeat was so strong and comforting. "You and Will okay though?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We've come to terms yes," he said simply, "for now. I get the feeling our friendship will always be up in the air."

"But the fact that you are using the word friendship is comforting," I said smiling.

He softly ran his fingers through my hair as we continued to lie there comfortably. "Yes I guess so," he answered softly. We slowly fell into a dozing state before falling asleep again.

(Erik)

I noticed that she had become tense in my arms after a few hours of sleep. I looked at her and could see her eyes were closed in a sleep state. But her eyes were fluttering beneath her eyelids. She was dreaming about something. I had noticed her tenseness when we had awoken and I knew she was nervous about something, and I didn't need to think very hard about what.

Her hands though started to grip my shirt and she was softly muttering to herself. I could tell this wasn't a good sort of dream. "Darling," I said gently trying to awaken her. This time though she let out a small cry and turned away from me. She was beginning to toss and turn.

"Jasmine," I said again this time a little louder in an attempt to wake her. But she continued to flinch away from me, her talking in her sleep beginning to become more prominent. "No," she muttered, "please stop…"

I grabbed her shoulder but she merely slapped my hand away. Even in her sleep she was stubborn. "Jasmine darling please," I said again but she was getting more violent. And then suddenly as if she had been struck by some great force she vaulted up her eyes opening wide and then I realized that there were tears coming down her cheeks.

She let out a great cry and she put her hands to her ears as if she were trying to block something out.

"Jasmine," I said gently grabbing her wrists but she struggled with me. But finally I pulled her in cradling her in my arms. Her hands gripped my shirt as if her life depended on it and then I realized she had begun to sob in my arms. I held her tighter as she continued to sob.

"Please," she pleaded, "I can't get their voices out of my head. I can't…" and she tapered off, "Please get them out of my head." As I continued to hold her shaking body in my arms I gently began to hum softly to her. Something that came to me more quickly then I could believe. She began to relax in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my waist as I held her closer.

As she did it was the first time I noticed that William had been standing at the doorway. With one look I told him it was okay, that she was okay. He only nodded his head and slowly made his way out of the room. I gently rubbed her back as I tried to get her to calm down. Her breathing began to slow and I could feel her heart beat begin to slow as well.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I muttered, "we cannot control our dreams…no matter hard we may try."

She sighed leaning back from me but still keeping her eyes downcast, "I was dreaming about the day my father died."

My breath caught at that. We hadn't discussed her father for a while now. Not since Madame Giry had come to tell me to stay away from Jasmine and her family. Look how far that had gotten me I thought to myself.

"Its so hard," she muttered, "Because all I see is darkness, and yet the sounds still echo so clearly in my mind. As if it only happened a few days ago…"

I rubbed her shoulder softly, letting her talk. This had been a conversation in the making for so long, maybe it was time…

She sighed, "I could hear everything so clearly, my father and brother trying to fight them off, my sister sobbing in my arms. The only thing I don't remember hearing at all that day was…" she stopped trying to still catch her breath, "was my mother."

It was then I saw something in her eyes I had never seen when she mentioned her mother before. It was almost on the verge of…anger. "She didn't do anything," Jasmine continued, "she didn't say anything. She didn't scream like the rest of us as our father died I realize now. I had always thought the screams I heard were Rebecca and mother. But that dream…no…that memory made me realize my mother wasn't the one screaming with Rebecca….it was me."

There was a great gap of silence as she said this and I wanted to put my arms around her, comfort her, at this realization. But I could tell by her body language that she wasn't done yet. Her fists slowly began to clench as she began to speak again, "She never said a word. Not even after the gedarmes were gone. She got up and walked to the door. I remember hearing her footsteps pause at the door though…maybe she looked at her children one more time…maybe she didn't care I will never know… but that was the last time I…." and she stopped there two small tears running down her cheeks as she did.

I gently put my hand up wiping them away, "We often do foolish things when we are stricken with grief. Stupid…foolish…things," I said knowing what I said all too well.

"But how can you just abandon your children like that?" she said her voice shaking with sadness or anger I couldn't tell, "We worried about her, cried for her, all these things she didn't deserve."

"You don't mean that," I said softly.

"But I do," she said more forcefully, "She just left us without so much a word! Left us there frightened, scared….did she honestly think that she was the only one upset over father's death! Did she think she was the only one who wanted to die that day just to make the pain go away?"

My heart froze at that. Never had she admitted so strongly of thoughts of death. She had always been so strong even in the hardest situations for her brother and sister. I gently put my hands on her cheeks putting her face up to face mine. "But we know that isn't true," I said softly, "that you would never abandon William or Rebecca like that. And although it is sad to think about…we both know you possess your father's strength….and that's what keeps you from abandoning your brother and sister like your mother did."

She leaned her forehead against my shoulder her body shaking and I gently held her close, "And the reason you shed tears about her instead of words of anger are because you don't hate her." She let in a sharp intake of breath at that but I gently rested a kiss on her forehead. "You love her, just as you love them," I said softly, "And even though the pain of that day is the one so prominent in your head, you still have all those days before it. The good memories with your mother…and your father."

And that she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face even further in my shoulder as she continued to cry. I held her close and surprisingly great relief coursed through me. We had just jumped a huge hurdle together. But I couldn't help but think that as soon as we came to my past, my hurdle may still be too high.

I gently lifted her face to meet mine again and I smiled wishing she could see it, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Surprisingly yes." She gently reached her hand up and placed it upon my cheek, "Thank you…"

(Jasmine)

We both jolted at the sound of a small knock at the door. I quickly wiped the tears in my eyes away and took a deep breath. "Come in," I said my voice still wavering a little bit. The door creaked open slowly and for some reason Erik squeezed my hand comfortingly. I waited patiently for somebody to say something.

"We thought we would bring breakfast to you," Rebecca's small voice said. I smiled softly the smell of food finally wafting over to me.

"Put it on the table over there," William's voice said by Rebecca.

"Oh yes," Rebecca said her little feet shuffling towards the back of the room where I knew there was a small surface they could put the food down. "But where are we going to eat?" Rebecca asked, "There isn't enough room."

"Oh well that's what the bed is for," I said smiling and patting beside me on the bed.

"Really?" Rebecca said excitedly.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, "Get your food first and then you can come over and sit on the bed." I smiled at hearing her excited footsteps head back to the back of the room. William put his hand on my shoulder and I gently squeezed it back letting him know I was okay as well as thank you.

"I'll get your breakfast," Erik said leaving the bed. I nodded not fighting him on how I was perfectly capable of getting my own food. But I figured I would indulge him just this once.

(Erik)

Breakfast went by so peacefully it was hard to believe what had happened the past few days. Jasmine was so happy with her family and I just thought I was lucky to be apart of it. I did notice however that William was very quiet this morning. I wondered if it had anything to do with our plans, or even this morning. But physically he looked haggard today as well. He was pale and looked exhausted.

But as I thought about it, we all were exhausted and not necessarily at top form. "You're not eating Erik," Rebecca said across from me her eyes wide and concerned.

I immediately shoved some food in my mouth so I could get their eyes off me. Jasmine giggled beside me and I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid I looked as well. Soon enough though we finished our impromptu breakfast and were clearing things away.

"You do this often?" I said to Jasmine curiously.

"Do what?" she said coyly.

"Have impromptu meals on the bed," I said playfully.

She shook her head, "Just breakfast," she said simply trying to look serious. But then a small smile just began to break as she tried to hold back her laughter. We both started though as a hacking cough broke the happiness. Dishes clattered back on the table as William covered his mouth to continuous coughs.

"William?" Jasmine said getting up nervously.

"I'm fine," he answered too quickly his voice raspy, "Just choked on a little bit of food. Some water and I should be…" but he was interrupted by another deep cough. He quickly poured himself some water and downed it. I could see he was breathing deeply as if he was having trouble doing so. I was concentrating on him so much I didn't even notice Jasmine make her way over.

"William?" she said eyebrow raised, "You're not sick are you?"

He shook his head, "No if I am its probably just from being out in the rain last night, I'm fine."

Jasmine smiled softly, "Okay." But it wasn't okay I could see it all over her face. And to be honest I wasn't convinced either. That was a deep cough, and not one from a simple cold at that.

(Jasmine)

His hands were warm, and as I touched his cheek I could feel that he could possibly have a slight fever. From my experience of working in places I would rather not speak about, I knew that cough was bad. But he yanked his hands away and I could hear him rustling with the dishes again. "Will, you don't have to…" I said softly.

"No, its okay," he said smiling, "I've got it."

My heart fell as he hurried out of the room. Something was wrong and once again he wasn't telling me. I just kind of stood there trying to figure out what to do next. I turned around in the direction I assumed where Erik was and asked, "You don't know what's up with him do you?"

I heard Erik approach me, "No I don't. I am as confused as you are, he didn't have that cough last night though."

"That's not true," a soft voice said beside us that I recognized immediately as Rebecca. "He did have that cough last night when he took me to bed. He even slept in a separate room because he kept coughing."

My heart froze at her words. How bad was this and how much had my brother been keeping from me? Erik grabbed my hand giving it a small comforting squeeze as he stepped in front of me judging by the sound his footsteps. "Rebecca," he said softly sounding like he was kneeling in front of her, "I know this seems scary but how long has he had that cough?"

Rebecca was silent for a few moments before she said, "I noticed ever since we were taken to the de Chagney residence he's had it."

I suddenly felt really weak when I heard her say this. It had been nearly a month and a half since then. My mind already beginning to jump to the worst conclusions. Somehow Erik was at my side again squeezing my hand gently. "Let me talk to him," Erik said softly, "For all we know this could be a slight cold."

"But he's my brother and I want to know what's going on too," I said, "Maybe we should both talk to him."

I heard him sigh softly, "I have been around a lot of sick people, and I know how to treat them. We don't want to come on him too strong or he will run like always. And besides," he said gently touching my cheek, "You are jumping to the worst conclusions, I can see it all over your face. And that's what we need to not happen right now."

(Erik)

I could see her internally struggling with what I was saying. I knew if she came she would go all motherly on him and that meant freaking out at the fact something was wrong. I liked to think that me and William had come far enough that I could talk to him in confidence. But what if he asked me to not tell her? It would be just another secret to keep. Even though in reality it really was not since she suspected something was wrong anyway.

"Okay," she said softly. I could see the reluctance spreading on her face but she knew as well as I that there was no other way.

I slowly walked away from her and headed down stairs towards the kitchen. I could hear him still coughing from the hallway. I slowly peeked in and I could see him doubled over the sink his hand to his mouth. I slowly walked up behind him and presented him with handkerchief. He jolted in surprise at the sight of it and even more once he realized I was the one holding it.

My eyes were not so much on his reaction though as the flecks of crimson that were on his hands. "You're going to have to be more discreet from now on," I said handing him the cloth, "This will help to hide it better."

He took it from me reluctantly his eyes downcast and ashamed, "Nothing can hide it now…especially since you're here and can see it now. This means Jasmine must be wondering also."

I only nodded my head in agreement my heart extremely heavy as he confirmed our greatest fears. "How long have you…" I said my voice losing itself along the way.

"For a while now," he said simply, "the nice thing about this disease is that it kills you slowly, and allows you to get your affairs in order as well."

"Are you that short on time?" I muttered softly.

"Who knows with this disease. I could be dead tomorrow or a month from now who knows. But I will admit it is getting worse. I used to only be bad during the night, which was convenient for me to hide it. But now its beginning to rear its head during the day, and I figured you had begun to notice."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Surprisingly we just noticed today with what happened upstairs."

He sighed deeply his voice shaking, "Now you understand what I said last night? That I want you and Jasmine to work believe me. Because once I am gone, they will need somebody to help them."

And then it struck me with the other words he had said last night, "The plan…is that why you decided?"

"Listen Erik," William said a little more forcefully, "I decided on the plan because it is the best plan. Yes this disease did factor into it but it works in favor of our plan."

His eyes were determined, but I knew deep down he was scared. Who isn't scared of death anyway? And while he seemed satisfied that this disease would kill him slowly allowing him time with his family, I knew there was a lot more pain to come. The blood, the coughing, the fever, everything was about to get worse.

"Are you going to tell Jasmine?" he asked softly.

I paused for a minute thinking about the worried look on her face as I had left her. "It's not my place to tell her," I said finally, "This is your problem, and she is your sister. I think it is only right that if she is going to find out from anybody, she find out from you." He faced me his eyes scared as they gazed into mine.

"But telling her will make it…" his voice tapered off at the final word.

"Real?" I said saying the word he was afraid to say. "Yes when we finally say the words out loud to people we care about, it does make it real and it hurts." I thought back on that night with Christine down in my lair. Oh the truth had never hurt more. "But then we think about how the people we love deserve to know the truth. They deserve to understand why you are sad, or afraid about the future." I almost laughed at my next comment, "And the unfortunate thing about a blind person," I said simply, "She will always hear in your voice when you are feeling these things. So doesn't she deserve to know why you are feeling that way?"

He was shaking now and I could see he was trying very hard to hold back his tears. I put my hand on his and gently squeezed it, "I know you can tell her, and if you need any help whatsoever I will always be there to help you until the end."

He looked up at me with grateful eyes, and he gently let out a deep sigh. "Can you give me a moment to collect myself?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll go upstairs and send her down. Will that be enough time?"

He nodded his head, "Yes it should be."

I gently grabbed his shoulder in support, "If you need anything, either of you, I will be upstairs."

William smiled up at me gratefully, "Thank you Erik." As I turned away from him I no longer saw the boy I had first met. Now there was a person who was unafraid of his responsibilites and ready to face them like a man.

TBC

A lot of cheesy in this chapter but still…

Please Please Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

The Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 22

(Jasmine)

I was laying on my bed my heart heavy. William had come up directly after speaking with Erik. He had then asked if we could talk alone without Rebecca. I had told myself not to think the worst, to not dread it with every step he took towards me. But as soon as he sat beside me and placed his hand on mine I could sense it in every sense of my being that the worse was coming.

After he had told me everything I just wanted to be alone. I just wanted to figure it out. But the more I lay there thinking about it the more lost I got. I should have seen this coming a long time ago. This wasn't a sickness to suddenly rear its head…it was slow and steady in killing its victims. My heart was just so broken to think that he would be facing this for the rest of his shortened life now.

My whole body relaxed though as I felt his hand on my shoulder. I had been so involved in my own mind I hadn't even heard him come in. "Jasmine," he said softly, but I was already up burying my head in his chest. The tears came of their own free will and he slowly put his arms around me as I began to sob softly. I felt so upset that here I was again in a horrible emotional state twice in one day.

As I started to calm down I couldn't help but laugh rubbing my forehead against his shoulder, "Don't think that this is going to be a regular occurrence with me."

I could feel him shake his head against my own, "I think I know better than to expect anything about your family anymore."

I was surprised by that statement. Because I could feel it in his body language, and I was surprised at the reaction. "He caught you by surprise as well?" I said softly. I felt him gently nod his head and I was even more surprised. To think that anything could surprise him was beyond my comprehension in the short time I had come to know him. It seemed that nothing ever seemed to escape his notice.

"Its because I now know my normally sharp but cold senses are becoming clouded by emotion," Erik muttered. "And while I could see things coming a mile away when I had no feelings and no attachments, I would never trade it for what I feel right now. This sense of love, sadness…companionship. It is the first time I have truly felt human and not a cold heartless thing."

I gripped his shirt a little bit tighter. Never had I comprehended what Erik was giving up by loving us. But maybe like he said…he wasn't really giving up anything…but maybe he was gaining something instead.

(Erik)

Oh god had I really just done that? Had I really just poured my heart and soul out to her? Unfortunately that seemed to happen a lot with her, but then again it was also side effect of having somebody you care for. Somebody who you felt you could tell anything without feeling like you were losing yourself as well.

"What are we going to do?" Jasmine muttered. She had stopped crying now, and I knew she had just wanted to get it out of her system. She had been crying a lot lately, and I think she felt like she had had enough.

"We need to let him keep going however he plans to do that," I said simply, "We know he has no plans for giving up, so lets just let him deal with it on his own for now."

She nodded her head but I could tell she was still hesitant about something. "Rebecca?" I asked her already knowing the answer. She nodded her head and I sighed, "That my dear is entirely up to you. It won't hurt her to know, but maybe we can allow her some time with her brother. You should also ask William because maybe he will want to tell her himself."

She smiled, "You're right, of course. I keep forgetting," she said almost sadly, "He's not a little boy anymore." I saw her lip quiver at the mention of that…it hit her that much harder that this was happening…it was happening because in this small amount time, he had grown into a man.

I gently touched her cheek and smiled wishing once again she could see it, "He's been raised by you. I know he will do the right thing."

She smiled slowly getting up, "I don't deserve that much credit…but thank you." She smiled to herself slowly making her way to the door.

(Jasmine)

As I felt myself go outside the room I let out a deep sigh. It seemed that everything was still swirling around me and nothing was settling down. Not even these moments with Erik could be calm and quiet. I slowly made my way downstairs careful of each step. I could hear Rebecca and William laughing in the next room. I smiled at that before heading outside. Even though there were very few landmarks around the estate I was always able to make it to her tree.

I sat back leaning my head against it just listening to the sound around me. The wind was blowing gently against her skin cooling it so pleasantly. Would they ever get back to this? Where they could just relax and enjoy the simple things around them.

The footsteps were so soft at first that I didn't hear them. But as they came closer I straightened up leaning forward. "You are brave to come here," I said softly, "Not only because of Erik, but won't your fiance object as well?"

The woman at my side was silent, and though I had only heard her footsteps once before, I recognized everything about Christine instantly. Her smell above all, she was wearing the same fragrance as the day she had come to the house.

"I came to make sure…" Christine said softly.

My heart skipped a beat at that, knowing what she was going to say. She had come to see if Erik was okay.

"He wasn't harmed by your husband. Lucky for you he isn't much of a shot," I said coldly.

"Actually he is an excellent shot," Christine muttered, "but it can be hard to kill a ghost."

I balled my fist at the comment, "So even you of all people resort to calling him that."

"Yes," Christine said defensively, "because whether you want to believe it or not he is. All he ever did was magically appear and reappear. It is hard to believe now that I ever fell in love with someone who wasn't really there. And that's why," she said her voice breaking, "he could never really have me or love me for that matter."

"Than why are you here?" I said my voice tense, "if he means so little to you, then why come all this way to make sure he is okay?"

"I wish to speak to him about it," she said softly, "there are still some things that need to be said."

"I swear to god if you hurt him," I said tensely…I could feel the rage starting to course through me.

"I never hurt him," Christine muttered, "I think he always knew he could never have me," she said her voice faraway.

"Then why did he take you away?" I said smugly.

"The same reason he took you away as well. He's lonely," she said softly. "He'll do anything not to be lonely. No matter who it may hurt."'

I turned away from her resisting the urge to say something horrible back to her. "Jasmine!" a new voice called and I was glad to hear William.

"Will," I said standing up, "Could you please escort Madmoiselle Daae inside. She wishes to speak to Erik."

I heard his intake of breath at that, and I sighed, "Please just show her inside. I believe Erik is still in his room."

"Jasmine," Will began but I raised my hand shushing him. Finally I heard his footsteps walk away along with hers. I sat back against the tree taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. Yes that crazy energy was still swirling, and she had just added a whole new depth to it.

(William)

I led her to the side door before I finally turned on her not being able to stop myself. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me sir?" she said defensively.

"Everything is crazy right now madmoiselle and we have your fiancé to blame for that. And now you show up throwing a wrench in everything."

"I warned your sister," she said her eyes stony, "that things would be dangerous if she stayed connected to Erik. She chose this path for you and your sister. But there is still a chance that you can come back to some sense of normalcy…"

"Sorry madmoiselle," I said stonily, "I tried that already and all you people did was use us. It's pretty sad that I can find more safety and trust in the hands your so called crazy man than with a woman we trusted for years. So I hope for your sake Miss Daae that you are here to move on. Because the last thing we need is to lose trust in yet another person."

She was silent as she moved past me and into the house. I closed my eyes knowing I had probably said too much. "He is upstairs Miss Daae. First door on the right." I slammed the door behind me heading back to where Jasmine was. This whole situation was frustrating, and it wasn't going to help things at all. He could feel his breath starting to catch again. He needed to calm down, stress seemed to be a factor in aggravating the disease. Unfortunately there had been a lot of that lately hence why his condition was rearing its ugly head.

But right now he needed to be there for his sister. Because this was going to be hard…for all of them.

(Erik)

I heard footsteps coming toward the room and I got up prepared for it to be Jasmine or William. But as I turned around I wasn't prepared at all for who walked through the door.

"Hello angel," she said simply.

My heart skipped a beat as I barely managed to mutter, "Christine."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you that continue to read this story! Enjoy Chapter 23!

Chapter 23

(Jasmine)

The breeze was cool against my burning skin. It felt like I was burning all over from anger and so many other things. I still couldn't believe that woman had shown up here. Maybe I was angry too that Erik probably wanted to speak to her as well. Could it be that my anger against her was more out of fear that if given the chance…would Erik run back to her?

"Jasmine," William said in front of me. It made me jump which didn't happen very often. I must have been lost so much in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear him walk up. "Sorry," he said sitting down beside me putting his hand gently on mine, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You just startled me," I said softly, "I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

"I don't blame you," William muttered.

"Where's Rebecca?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She's in the kitchen. Ev decided to join us for dinner so Rebecca is helping," I nodded my head just happy she was okay and away from all this craziness. "Jasmine?" he said a slight edge of concern in his tone, "You're shaking."

"Am I?" I said my own voice shaking, "that's actually what I was thinking about. I don't know whether to be angry or scared."

"Jasmine," William said softly.

I shook my head wiping the tears that were attempting to run down my face, "This has been a horrible day."

"Jasmine he's not going to leave," William said softly once more, "He would never do that."

Jasmine smiled sadly, "I know it's just…after all this time, I am still so unsure about him."

"Jasmine! William!" Rebecca said bounding up from the sound of it, "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you," I said wiping my face very quickly and discreetly as William and I got up.

(William)

She was struggling, and it was very plain on her features that she was upset. I looked towards the house at the window that belonged to Erik. I hoped that beyond all belief that the words I had said to her would not end up being a lie.

I stumbled a bit as I caught Jasmine who had nearly fallen. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yes I am fine, I just tripped," she muttered putting on a false smile, "My goodness you would think you would be used to that fact by now."

And as usual when she was upset she was hiding behind her wit, but I knew her better than that. I prayed for Erik the day he would have to encounter her at her worst. But as we sat at the table and I watched her, I could tell something else was wrong.

"Will Erik be joining us?" Ev said very cordially as she sat down.

"He has an important visitor so he might be late," I jumped in immediately.

"A visitor truly?" Ev said surprised.

"Ev," Jasmine said irritably as we began to eat.

"I don't mean that in a bad way excuse me," Ev said, "it just caught me off guard was all."

We talked pleasantly after that and I had to admit it was very peaceful. For our family to be around the table again and talking. At least it would have been except that I noticed Jasmine wasn't eating.

"Jas," I asked, "are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, just not very hungry," she said slowly getting up, "I think I might retire early today." I wasn't buying that, well maybe she would retire early only so that she might avoid everything else this evening. She slowly got up and headed toward the staircase.

I turned back to address my family, and then I saw something fall out of the corner of my eye.

(Jasmine)

It's amazing how even when you can't see you can still feel that sensation of being dizzy. I had barely left the table when it hit me, and then before I had even realized it I had fallen to my knees. Everything felt like it was burning all over my body.

"Jasmine?" I heard William say concerned. The scraping of his chair against the floor sounded so loud and blaring while his voice was so faraway. I felt his cool hand on my forehead and it felt so good that I knew something was wrong.

"My god you're burning," Willliam said worry etched in every feature of his voice. I then felt weak and started to fall but William caught me lifting me up in his arms. "Aunt Ev, she has a fever."

I then felt him going up the stairs, and it felt so hard to breathe. It was a feeling I was all too familiar with. Fevers, were something I had to fight off all my life, but recently they had disappeared entirely. But this one felt bad, and it had only just begun.

I felt William pause for a moment and I knew where he had stopped. I grabbed his jacket tugging it, "Please no."

"Jasmine," William said insistently.

"Please William no," I said just as insistently, "Please I need to lie down." Thankfully he then hurried me to my room. Erik had more important things to worry about than a run of the mill fever with me.

As William laid me on the bed the sheets felt so cool. "We need to get her out of her clothes," I heard Ev say coming in the room. "Give me a moment for that William."

As William left I felt Aunt Ev very tenderly remove my dress and shoes. She left my undergarments on and then laid me on the bed. She pulled the sheets over my entire body, and already I could feel my body beginning to warm.

"No," I said wanting to throw off the sheets.

"Things never change," Ev muttered, "Still the same as you were as a girl. You need to stay covered darling."

I heard the dripping of water, and then I shuddered as the cool rag was placed on my forehead. William came back in the room from the sound of it as he asked, "How is she?"

(William)

It was amazing how quickly she had gotten worse. I had not seen her in such a bad state in a long time. Probably was the fact that she was stressed and had been out in the rain twice yesterday. But it could not be coincidence that the moment this situation occurs with Erik and Christine that she gets sick. For some reason Jasmine's fevers had always revolved around stressful situations and this was no different.

"William," Ev said coming over, "I know you want to be here but I need you to leave."

"Forget it I'm not going to," I said insistently.

"Her body is weak and vunerable right now," Ev said, "and with your condition, the last thing we need is her catching it too."

I bit my tongue at that. That hadn't even crossed my mind at all. She was right, I couldn't stay with her, not when I was sick myself. "Then who will stay with her?" I said anxiously.

"I will stay with her," Ev said simply, "Its not the first time I have had to watch her when she was sick. And hopefully when his visitor has left, Erik can help as well."

I slowly nodded my head already knowing that was an iffy thing at best. I went outside letting out a deep sigh. "Is Jasmine okay?" Rebecca said beside me. She must have come up from the dining room because of all of the commotion.

I leaned down putting my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we are going to keep a close eye on her, and before you know it she will be all better."

"Shouldn't we tell Erik?" Rebecca said.

"Not now…lets wait until his visitor leaves okay?" At that Rebecca reluctantly nodded her head…and so did I. At this point we didn't really have that much choice.

(A little later)

"She's getting worse," Ev said coming out of the room, "Her fever refuses to break and I am starting to get worried. I am going to send for a physician because we cannot afford to wait anymore."

I nodded my head solemnly. This was bad…Jasmine had never had a fever like this in a long time. If it was bad enough to get a physician involved this could truly be bad. "Let me take Rebecca to bed as well," Ev said indicating the sleeping form in my lap. I had forgotten that she had laid by my side for a while now. I nodded my head slowly getting Rebecca at least to a standing form as she led her away.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and sat down across from Jasmine's room. I wanted to be in there with her so much, but it wasn't worth the risk. Jasmine's fevers tended to get very emotional and dark, dredging up old memories and hallucinations. I laid my head back as my breathing starting to labor a little. It was nothing compared to the last few hours but I just wanted to sleep more than anything. I closed my eyes and sighed maybe sleep would be kind to me tonight.

And then what felt like a few moments later somebody was shaking me gently, "William?"

I jolted up immediately recognizing the voice, "Erik?" I was taken aback by his appearance. He seemed lost and tired…his eyes faraway and his overall appearance disheveled. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Erik muttered, "why are you out here?" At that my eyes immediately went to Jasmine's room.

"It's Jasmine," I said softly. His eyes went wide as I went on to explain what was going on.

(Erik)

I barely heard what he was saying to be quite honest. My mind was so jumbled and confused, that I didn't know where to stand. My meeting with Christine was still fresh in my mind, but it was slowly being overcome by my concern for Jasmine. "How bad is it?" I asked unable to keep the concern from my voice.

"Ev just sent for a physician. Her fever isn't breaking, and I'm worried Erik," he said his face for the first time showing signs of fear. "She hasn't had a fever this bad in a long time, and the last time it was this bad…it was horrible."

Without a second thought I turned towards her room. Placing my hand on the knob I paused for a moment and took a deep breath before heading inside.

I was completely taken aback by her appearance at first. She was always so strong and when I saw her in these moments of weakness it always made my heart race. She was pale and tossing and turning, her whole body shaking. I slowly walked over picking up the rag that had fallen from her forehead. As I placed my hand against her forehead I could not believe how warm she was. Even the presence of my cold hand caused her to shiver and cringe.

"I'm sorry," I muttered withdrawing it. I walked over and wrung out the rag before replacing it on her forehead. I sat down on the edge of the bed holding her burning hand. "I'm right here," I muttered.

Her hand still trembled in mine, and I still felt that edge of fear in my heart. If only there was a way I could reach her, but I knew only so well how lost fevers could make you feel. "Please," she suddenly muttered drawing my attention, "Please don't leave," her voice sounded so sad. There were so many things that could be causing that sadness. "Don't you love us?" she muttered again. Her hand gripped tightly to mine surprising me. "Don't you?" she said again.

My heart fell as she said that…."My god," I muttered slowly picking her up and holding her against my chest, "is this my fault?" She had thought I was going to leave…the stress with that along with everything else today…had I been the final thing to tear down her defenses and make her weak? Had I been the pathway for this burning sickness?

"Jasmine," I said my own voice breaking now. "I'm so sorry," I said my voice shaking.

There was a great lapse of silence between us. Her breathing was still labored and her body still trembling. And it was in that moment that I even found myself asking God to please let us make it through this night. Because even though I still couldn't say it truly aloud yet I knew that I loved her. I loved her above all others and that I would stay by her side, until the day death took one of us….preferably me before her.

She stirred in my arms her warm hand reaching up and touching my cheek. "I forgive you," she muttered. At that I felt myself breaking down inside. And that's when I knew that she was the one…because she had said the words nobody else….even some of the people I had cared about the most…had been able to say.

I held her close gently kissing her forehead, "Thank you…" I barely managed to mutter my voice was breaking so much. It was then as I kissed her that I noticed she was drenched in sweat. I quickly touched her forehead and I felt a great relief coursing through me. "William!" I called outside my voice catching a little. The door swung open and I looked at him relieved.

"Her fever is breaking finally," I said softly.

Willliam smiled gratefully, "I'll go tell Ev," he said turning to go out but then he turned back for a moment and said, "Thank you Erik." He closed the door behind him, and I leaned back smiling to myself. To my surprise a few tears rolled down my face. What was it about tonight that everybody was being so emotional?

I gently laid Jasmine back down on the bed raising the covers up to her shoulders. I went and turned off the light in the room and then laid on the other side of the bed but still faced her. Her face starting to look more and more peaceful as her fever continued to break. I smiled laying my hand on top of hers and then I closed my eyes hoping that for once sleep would be kind to me.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who continues to read this story! I do appreciate it and Enjoy Chapter 24!

Chapter 24

(Erik)

It had been three days…three days of quiet. Even though Jasmine's fever had broken she was extremely fatigued afterwards. So fatigued she had barely spoken two words since that night…both to William and he said it was just delirium talk. And so I sat beside her the entire day afterwards, but after that William insisted we just let her rest. And so I did.

While I think William's intentions had been to get me to rest as well, unfortunately that wasn't the case. I couldn't let my mind wander for too long because it tended to find its way back to that night. Either it was my conversation with Christine, or holding a burning Jasmine in my arms. And then of course there were those dreams that had haunted me all my life. I was in no mood to contend with those.

(William)

It had been a long few days, and the only upside that I could see from it was that it had been decently calm. Jasmine's fever never returned and despite the fact she was so exhausted she really did seem better. She had been coherent when he went up to check on her today, but she had still barely been able to mutter that she just wanted to sleep.

No, for him there was something else that was bothering him. Erik had been awfully quiet the last few days, despite the fact he had to tear him from Jasmine's side so that he could rest. I didn't want to pry but…I wanted to know what happened between him and Christine. He had looked worse for wear when he had come out of his meeting with her. It made me wonder what had been said between the two.

"William?" Rebecca said coming up beside me.

"Yes?" I said putting on a kind smile.

"Can I go see Jasmine?" she said simply.

I hesitated for a moment but finally gave in smiling, "Go ahead. She's still very tired though so try to be nice and quiet."

She merely nodded her head as she raced upstairs. In all the craziness I had forgotten that she had not been able to see her yet. I about doubled over though as a hacking cough ripped through my chest and just about knocking all the air out of my lungs. Dammit, I couldn't help but think as it turned into another fit…there was no way this was happening this fast. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and it Erik holding out a cup of water to me.

I nodded my head in thanks. "Drink it slowly," he said sitting down across from me, "or else you'll just end up choking on it." I did as he said and slowly the fit subsided.

"Does it become worse during stressful situations?" Erik asked simply.

I shook my head with a grin on my face, "Hard to tell…as of late it seems like my whole life has been a stressful situation."

Erik could not help but crack a smile at that one. "Did Rebecca go upstairs?" Erik asked.

I nodded my head, "I forgot she hasn't seen her yet."

"As did I," Erik sighed, "There's been too much going on as of late."

I nodded my head trying to figure out his mood right now. He seemed tired, and probably had not taken my advice to rest at all. But then again was any mood safe for me to ask about Christine?

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked carefully.

Erik leaned his head back sighing, "No. I'm almost too afraid to sleep."

"Afraid the world will end if you do?" I asked playfully.

Erik chuckled, "Oh how I wish it were that simple. If I had a clear explanation as to why my insomnia has been bad over the years I would have no problems sleeping. But it seems that sleep only finds me when I have a calm frame of mind, and let's face it," he said looking at me, "none of us have had that as of late."

I merely nodded my head, "Agreed."

(Jasmine)

I sighed as I heard the gentle murmurs of people talking below. I had been so in and out of it the past few days that I was not entirely sure what had transpired in that time. I briefly remember William coming in at some point, but I didn't remember Erik being there at all. Although I could hear his voice so clearly in my mind, I didn't know whether to believe he had actually been there, or if it had been part of the delirium.

I heard the small footsteps outside before she even entered the room. I sat up forgetting that I hadn't seen her since I had gotten sick. She must have been so worried. "Jasmine?" she said probably surprised to see me sitting up.

"Hello darling," I said holding out my hand. But she ran into my arms her arms wrapping around me and not about let me go. "I'm sorry," I muttered softly.

"It's not your fault," she said quietly, "You couldn't help that you got sick." I smiled to myself knowing that was the truth, but why didn't it feel that way?

"How is everybody?" I asked diverging away from that line of conversation for now. "William came in to check on me at some point right?"

"William and Erik," Rebecca said simply, "Erik was here for the first night you were sick, and he didn't want to leave. But William insisted he needed to rest. He looked so sad Jasmine, but I'm not sure why."

Why did I have a feeling I knew why he was sad? "Did his guest leave?" I asked simply trying to keep as much emotion from my voice as I could.

"She did," Rebecca said, "It was while you were still really sick. As soon as he heard you were sick though he went to your room."

(Erik)

We sat there in awkward silence for a while. I could see all over his face how he wanted to ask me about Christine. And I bet anything if I were to go upstairs now, that Jasmine would have that exact same look on her face as well.

(William)

I knew I wasn't hiding anything from him. He was able to read people so easily, that I didn't know why I just didn't say it to him. But I knew why, we had come to such good terms as of late. I was just afraid that bringing her up would completely shatter that peace.

"You can ask me you know," Erik said quietly.

I looked at him thoughtfully, "Can I really though? Is it really any of my business to ask you?"

Erik grinned, "Since when has that ever stopped you Wiliam? If I remember correctly, when we first met you didn't give a damn about how I felt."

I shook my head, "I think we both can agree that things have changed since then. We both respect each other a lot more since then. And besides," I said sighing, "I don't think I have the right to ask you about what happened first."

Erik sighed, "Unfortunately, I think you may be right about that."

(Jasmine)

She had laid down in my lap, and slowly her breathing had turned to that of sleep. Poor thing, must have been worried just as much as everybody else. I felt guilty that my main thoughts hadn't been about her as of late, but why did I get the feeling that wasn't a problem with her?

The truth was that I couldn't stop wondering what words had passed between him and Christine that night. I kept telling myself that he was still here, so he must have finally parted ways with her. But I still had this feeling deep inside me that it was so much more than that. Everything it seemed with us was more complicated than it should be.

I heard the door slowly creak open, and I wondered if that door hadn't creaked that I would have heard him enter at all. He paused probably noticing the sleeping sister in my lap.

I heard another pair of footsteps enter the room, "I can take her," William said heading in my direction.

I wanted to say that was not necessary, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to talk to Erik alone. So I simply nodded my head and waited until his footsteps disappeared into the hallway. I sighed as I felt his hand on mine, his hands shaking ever so slightly. I had to admit it caught me completely offguard.

(Erik)

Damn my hand was shaking…and with the one person who would be able to pick up every emotion from my slightest touch. The truth was I nervous and unsure of where to begin. A small smile lit her face as she said, "Erik." It was then I found myself leaning forward and kissing her gently on the mouth. She tensed at first but then she slowly melded into me as well.

When we separated she shook her head, "Are you trying to distract me?" she said softly.

I smiled back nervously, although I forgot she couldn't see that, "What if I am?"

She smiled back, "Then I would say," she said softly, "don't stop."

I was taken aback at first when she said that, but I saw in her eyes that she wasn't as eager to talk about it as I was. So how I could not agree to that request. I leaned forward kissing her again my hand slowly stroking her neck. She leaned back onto the bed arching her head back and I gently kissed her neck as she did. My hand slowly moved down her side and then…she grabbed my hand stopping me.

She cringed at the thought of stopping me but she said, "I'm sorry."

(Jasmine)

"Dammit," I thought to myself. I wanted this just as much as he did, but I didn't want it to happen because we both were confused and unsure. This almost felt forced just because we had been in an emotional state a few nights before.

(Erik)

"Don't be sorry," I found myself muttering. Even though I wanted it also, I could see that both of us were not in any state emotionally for this.

"I told her to go," I said softly. She looked up at me her eyes unsure.

"What?" she said softly.

"Christine," he muttered, "I told her to go. The moment she walked through the door and for a moment I paused, and then I told her to go. Most of that night was spent trying to get her out of the door. It seems she was a little more attached then even she herself was aware."

(Jasmine)

It was what I had wanted to hear…beyond all belief it was what I had wanted to hear. So why didn't I feel a little more satisfaction when he said it? My uncertainty must have been showing on my face because he asked, "What's wrong?"

(Erik)

I had thought some sort of relief would be on her face when I told her. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "it's just that…can I really blame her for being attached. The rumors said that you knew her since she was a small child Erik. I think whether she wants to or not she is always going to be attached to you. You are an essential part of her life, and she is a major part of yours. I wouldn't blame you if you had a few doubts."

(Jasmine)

The words came out so quickly that I didn't really have time to process them. I had just told him it was okay to miss her, to feel a sense of belonging with her. His hand had tightened on mine as I spoke those words to him. I cringed at thinking about what I had said to him. "I am so sorry," I said again.

"Stop saying your sorry," he said simply, "You can't control what you don't know about."

I was taken aback at that. I had expected the usual frustration from him. "I think its time I told you some things about me," he said softly. "You have trusted me and told me so much," he said softly, "I think its only time you get the whole story for me." He paused before saying, "But I'll only tell you when you're ready to hear it."

I slowly took a breath and then I reached out and squeezed his hand comfortingly, "I'm ready." I heard him slowly get up and head to the door and close it. I felt his weight return to the bed and then he said, "So…where do I begin?"

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

The Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 25

Emotions Run Amok

(Erik)

I closed the door behind me taking a deep breath. I had finally done it. I had told her everything. I looked to see that we had gone from dawn to dusk in what seemed like such a short span of time. Then again, it was a long and complicated tale to tell. She had tried so hard to not let any emotion to show on her face, but even she couldn't stop those little ripples of emotions one naturally experiences when hearing these types of things.

She had taken a deep breath and asked if she could have a minute. I had merely squeezed her hand and told her to take as long as she needed. Then I had walked out of the room and come here to wait for who knows how long.

I sighed out of frustration to be once again in this state of waiting. It never seemed like anything moved forward as of late…we were all either stuck in the past or stuck in the present. Nobody seemed able to move on. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes trying to relax. I must have truly been tired though as slowly I drifted off into a sleep state.

(Later)

_My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe. I was surrounded completely by water and I was thrashing trying to find any way I could to surface. But as I was I turned and there she was…motionless and pale in the water. Her usually tied back hair was floating around her. My heart exploded as I reached for her now scrambling for the surface. I couldn't feel her heartbeat against me and she was as cold as ice._

_Finally I reached the surface gasping for air. But she…she was still motionless and still. My arms were shaking holding her, "Wake up," I said softly, "please."_

"_I freed her," a voice said and I stared up my blood boiling at who was standing there, "And now she'll never be hurt by a monster like you."_

_I looked down at her so pale and serene, and yet….peaceful. I held her close my whole body shaking and then it felt like I was screaming lungs out but no sound came out._

I woke up screaming though my heart still racing. "Erik," a voice said beside me. I looked to see Jasmine sitting there her eyes worried, "I heard you screaming-"

"Jasmine," I said lunging forward and holding her close, "Thank God."

"Erik," she said her voice confused, "what-?"

"I thought," I said muttering to myself, but I shook my head, "I'm sorry…horrible dream."

She held me closer and she muttered to me, "I'm right here…and I'm not going anywhere."

(Jasmine)

I could feel his heart racing against my chest, and in fact so was mine. I guess my last statement had confirmed how I felt about everything. We sat there for a while in each others arms and it was then I knew that this is where I belonged. This was where we both belonged.

But whatever that dream had been about it had scared the hell out of him, his body was still trembling beneath my fingertips even now. "Erik?" I said leaning back, "What happened?"

He took his hands in mine and gently kissed them, "Nothing but a bad nightmare my love. Its past now."

I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was trying to avoid talking about it. But I let it past for now as he slowly cupped my neck in his hand and leaned forward kissing me on the lips. I felt our bodies start to melt into one another, as he gently laid me back on the bed. His hands slid down to my shoulders moving down the straps of my nightdress.

He paused for a moment, "Are you sure?" he muttered in my ear.

It didn't take me but a moment to answer, "Yes." And then gently took me in his arms and we both became one.

(Erik)

I awoke to the warm rays of the morning sun. I had slept through the night without anymore disruption or dreams. Then again I thought as I gently fingered he long flowing hair in my fingers, last night had been….well, there were no words to describe. I was still so fascinated to see her hair down and flowing. She always had it pulled back that it was weird to see it down now.

I stroked her cheek her skin so soft to my touch. I sighed to myself now knowing that this was it. I could no longer live without her. There was a soft knock on the door and I gently got up not wishing to disturb her. She turned on her side but did not wake from her sleep.

I opened the door and then when I saw who it was quickly closed it behind me, "William," I said keeping the nervousness from my tone. God forbid I let William find out his way that Jasmine and me were…well together was the kind way of putting it.

"Are you okay?" he asked surprised, "I know you and Jasmine talked for a long time yesterday…"

"Yes well," I said smiling, "We did and…everything is fine."

"Really?" William said a look of relief on his face, "I am glad then."

"Oh," I muttered, "You have no idea."

"Well I am sorry to have woken you up so early," he muttered, "Do you think Jasmine is up in her room now?"

"Probably not," I said quickly as he started to head in the direction of her room, "It was really late before we retired for the night. I am sure she is still asleep."

William paused for a moment looking at Erik curiously before heading back towards the staircase, "Very well. Maybe I will speak to her again in a couple of hours."

I could not help but breathe a sigh of relief as his form disappeared and I headed back into the room. "Well it wasn't a total lie," I heard her say from the bed. I looked over at her sitting up against the headboard a playful smile on her face, "It was quite late before we retired for the night."

I glared in her direction once again forgetting that she couldn't see it. But she obviously read my silence like a book. "Erik," she said reaching her hand out, "Don't be so serious…not after last night."

I walked over taking her hand an I sat down right beside her putting my forehead against her, "I do not deserve you," I muttered, "You do not deserve me."

"Erik," she said softly, "Not this…not again." She put her hand beneath my chin and tilted it up. "I chose you. I love you, and that is never going to change."

I leaned forward smiling and gently kissed her on the cheek but I said nothing to rebuke it. The truth is we didn't know that for sure, our lives were so volatile right now that anything could happen. And to tell the truth the dream from the night before was still so present in my mind I couldn't shake it. I held her close to me telling myself that as long as I as around nothing was going to happen to her.

(Jasmine)

He was still so tense and I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with last night. I still couldn't believe that after telling me everything….there were still secrets being kept. Why had this dream terrified him so much? But I knew pushing him wouldn't work either…but then again neither would completely ignoring it as well.

(Later)

I made my way downstairs finally deciding that I should probably a room at some point. "Jasmine," I heard my brother say from the study. I tried so hard not to cringe as he did. I had a feeling Erik hadn't necessarily done his best pokerface this morning when William had come by.

I felt my way to the study and I felt the wind of the door close behind me. "Have you had a good morning?" he said with a snide tone in his voice.

"Why do I get the feeling," I said turning in the direction of his voice, "you already know the answer to that question?" I heard a deep intake of breath on his part. And I stood there waiting for him to say something or anything.

"Jasmine," he said, "please tell me that you didn't-"

But I guess my silence answered his question and I think I was almost grateful I couldn't see his face right now. "I knew you two were getting close," he muttered, "but Jasmine…this is…" His voice broke at that. "If we were in any type of proper life-"

"But we're not William," I said interrupting him, "We haven't been for months now. And we will probably never have a proper life again. If you are insinuating that have done some horrible act because Erik and I are not properly together then you are foolish Will. What church would take us and allow us to truly be together in the proper fashion?"

I heard him take a deep intake of breath, "I just don't want you to be hurt again…"

I smiled coming forward and taking his hand, "I think that path has already passed us by. Do you think that I would be the only one hurt if something happens now?"

I felt his quivering hand beneath my hand, "He is my lost hope for the two of you," William said softly. "He's the only protection I can leave for you guys when I-I-" He stuttered and I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Will," I said my own voice breaking, "I don't want you to worry about us. No matter what happens we will always be here for each other. I don't want these last days for you to be filled with nothing but worry and anxiety. Especially if it accelerates your condition."

I felt his smile beneath my hands, "You know you both don't help with that at all."

I hugged him smiling broadly, "Things will be alright little brother. You'll see." I was said though that even as I said those words there was that little bit of doubt still sitting there in the pit of my stomach.

TBC

Please Please Please Review


	26. Chapter 26

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who continue to read this story! Onward to Chapter 26!

Chapter 26

Everything

(Erik)

The world around me had gone fuzzy, and I felt numb all over my body. I could still make out her form above me though. She was screaming with tears streaming down her cheeks. Even though she was screaming I could still feel the relief coursing through me to see her there screaming instead of silent and skill. "Erik," she said her eyes unfocused, trying to find the sound of my voice, "Erik please you can't-" I reached up and gently touched her cheek which caused her to jerk in that direction.

"I am sorry my love," I said softly my voice hoarse and tired, "I am so sorry."

(Erik – A week earlier)

"I still feel like we are forgetting something Will," I said as we sat in the study going over our future plans.

"Erik we have planned for everything," Will said defiantly, "The plan is going to work, and you need to let that stupid dream of yours go. It is starting to cloud your judgment."

It was true…I used to be such a cold and calculating creature. Now my emotions ran too deep, and I still was unable to shake that stupid dream I had a couple of weeks ago. "She's starting to notice it too Erik," Will said, "Why don't you tell her about the dream and just put it to rest? Besides it's a dream Erik…they don't come true."

But how could I tell her about it? How could I tell her about a dream that featured her dead and peaceful? And especially since that man had been in the dream…that man that even an incredible person like her now hated to her very core as well. I would not see her vengeful again…not after last time.

William let out a hacking cough and even I found it hard to ignore the amount of crimson that was showing up on those white handkerchiefs now. "We are running out of time," Will said knowing my eyes were on him. "We need to set things in motion before I become to weak to carry them out."

I heard laughing outside and I could see Rebecca running around. Jasmine was sitting underneath that willow tree of hers, with a wide smile on her face. No doubt enjoying hearing her sister's laughter after all the tension of the last few months. I would not see their smiles disappear again.

(Jasmine)

Things had been peaceful the last few weeks. Or at least on the outside it did. I had not been so happy in a long time, and yet something still felt off. Erik and William's private conversations hadn't bothered me at first…now they were. Especially since they were happening with increasing regularity.

I heard the door to the house close and I quickly gathered myself. I didn't hear footsteps so I knew it had to be Erik. "So did you and William have a nice talk?" I asked simply.

I felt him sit down beside me and his pause was making me anxious. "We were just discussing his condition," he said softly. "He's starting to get really worried about you two in case something happens to him."

It sounded like a good explanation, one that I had to endure with William himself. But I knew better, and I knew how to read his voice when he was improvising. "Its funny," I muttered to myself, "I thought all this hiding things was going to stop when…"

"When what?" he said a note of nervousness in his tone.

I shook my head frustration boiling in my chest, "Nevermind," I muttered getting up, "God forbid I thought that we actually trusted each other." I was regretting these words, but to hell with it….it was about time I spoke my mind for once. I felt his hand on my wrist.

"Jasmine wait," he said confused, "I don't understand what is going on?"

I chuckled to myself turning on him, "Oh you knew exactly how far to take me didn't you? You knew that if you told me your life story I would believe anything you had to say after that."

"Jasmine," he said taken aback, "for one that is not true. Do you really think I think of you that way? I know you're not an idiot Jasmine."

"Then prove it," I said angrily now, "what is going on just tell me that. Or tell me what has had you so scared the last few weeks?"

I listened for any words, I would take any excuse at this point but all I was greeted with was silence. I shook my head turning from him, "And that is exactly my point Erik."

He didn't even call out to me as I walked away and my heart broke even more.

(Erik)

I was an idiot. Why in God's name hadn't I said anything? I unfortunately cannot say anything about the plans, but the dream…why couldn't I talk about the dream? Was it because I was afraid that if I told her I was afraid it would come true? "Dammit," I muttered running up the stairs, "Jasmine!" I said running to her room and throwing open the door. There was nobody there.

"Jasmine?" I called down the hallway, and then I preceded to check every room after that. She wasn't up here. But I had seen her come up here…I know I had.

"William!" I said running downstairs and I was met with his form down at the bottom of the stairs, "Have you seen Jasmine?"

"I thought she went upstairs because you two were arguing?" he said eyebrow raised.

"She's not up there," I said my voice desperate now.

William looked at me for a second and then he ran upstairs himself a horrified look in his eyes. "Jasmine!" he cried.

"What's going on?" Rebecca said followed immediately by Evelyn.

"Listen to me," I said approaching Ev, "You need to take Rebecca and barricade yourself in the study. I mean it if its not me or William you do not open that door to anybody."

"Erik you're scaring me," Rebecca said eyes wide.

I leaned down in front of her putting my hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry…I am not going to let anything happen to any of you." I gave a look to Ev who immediately took Rebecca by the hand and dragged her away in the direction of the study.

"Some items were overturned in her room," William said a gun in his hand, "Somebody else was in there."

My heart was racing now, and so was everything I had come to fear. "My god," I said softly, "Why did I let her go off by herself?"

William was silent at that comment, and I knew he was cycling through that comment and holding back every criticism he could think of. But right now that wasn't at the forefront of my mind. I was hoping we were overreacting, that she had decided to go off on a walk to cool her head. I was hoping that…

"I will check the main road," William said, "You check behind the house, the woods, check all the way to the lake. Sometimes she walks out there when she wants to be alone."

My heart froze at the mention of water, "There is a lake near here?"

"Stop it," William said his voice raised, "Don't you dare bring that damn dream into this. She is probably making us run around like madmen just to get back at you. In which case I will kill you for that."

The truth was I as about ready to kill myself too if it ended up being that I was overreacting that badly. I bolted out into the woods behind the house my heart racing as I looked for a sign that somebody had been back here. There were marks on a small trail that led away from the house and I made my way in that direction.

Why oh why had I let her go off by herself? That statement kept running through my mind as I kept pushing my way through the foliage. Until I finally hit the lake. It looked beautiful the waters shining and a beautiful shade of blue. I looked along the bank and then I felt this great relief course through me as I saw her down the bank leaning back against a tree. Her eyes closed in concentration but otherwise she was breathing peacefully.

"Jasmine," I kind of called but my voice caught in my throat. That was still enough for her to sit up and I could tell she was trying to tell where the voice had come from.

(Jasmine)

I had been half asleep when I heard somebody faintly call my name. I sat up trying to find the voice again. I didn't need to though as I felt his arms around me and holding me close. "Erik?" I said surprised, "What on Earth-?"

"You were dead," he muttered in my ear. I sat there unsure of how to react to that statement. "In the dream," he said pulling away, "You were dead and there was nothing I could do about it. It scared me half to death and that's why-" he said taking a deep breath, "that's why I didn't say anything. I was afraid that if I told you about it then it would come true. And I can't afford to lose you anymore." That last statement made my breath catch, and I suddenly felt very foolish about the words I had said earlier.

"I'm sorry," I said shaking my head, "I must have scared you wandering off like this."

He let out a deep sigh at that comment, "We should actually probably go back to the house," he muttered.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked smiling.

"Everybody's kind of on alert because well we as per usual assumed the worst and had your aunt barricade herself and Rebecca in the study." My head dropped at that I let out a chuckle.

"Oh you two are just too much sometimes," I said laughing.

"Hey I was genuinely worried here," he said trying to act irritated but I could hear that hint of humor in his voice. I heard him lean forward and he gently kissed me on the cheek, "I'm glad you're okay...in more ways then one." He gently stroked my hair out of my face and his fingertips were so soft against. "Its just that...the thought of losing you...it affects me in more ways then probably even I understand."

It was then that I realized what he was saying. He wasn't just worried about losing me physically, but emotionally also. I knew now how deep the scars with Christine truly ran and he knew of my own personal pain with Paul. I gently took his hand in mine, "You're not going to lose me," I said softly, "I am not going to leave because now I feel exactly the same way. And even if God should take me from this Earth physically I will never leave you here," I said gently putting my hand on his chest, "or here I said gently feeling my way to his temple."

He let out a small sigh, "And I am not about to let either of those thing happen so quickly." And then he leaned forward gently kissing me at first and then becoming more and more...well passionate was probably the most appropriate term.

I smiled, "I thought Aunt Ev and Rebecca were barricaded in the study?"

He sighed at that, "Damn it I hate it when you do that."

I laughed, "Well unless you want William to come out here and find us..."

"Ah fine," he said reluctantly helping me up, but I could feel now that he was much more relaxed in his touch. "We'll just take our time walking back," he said softly, "I need those moment of peace if it is only a walk down the road."

"I couldn't agree more," I muttered softly gripping his hand in mine.

(Erik)

I felt a little stupid about this whole event. Just telling her about the dream had taken a huge relief off of both of shoulders. She still hadn't questioned me about the plans me and William had made, and I was sure that was another conversation for the future. But my mind wandered away from that as we approached the house. It was dusk outside and not a single light was lit in the house.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"The house is still dark," I said softly, "I would have thought William would have come back by now."

I grabbed her hand and rushed to the house. We went inside and headed towards the study, "Evelyn?" I called outside the door. The door quickly opened and a distraught Evelyn came out.

"My god where have you been?" but as she caught sight of Jasmine relief washed over her face, "Jasmine thank goodness you are alright."

"William hasn't come back yet?" I asked anxiously.

"No he hasn't," Ev said, "That's why we were getting so worried."

I gently squeezed Jasmine's hand, "He was supposed to have gone out to check the main road. I will go check on him now. Stay with your sister and I will hurry back." I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to argue that command, but she held it back.

"Alright go and please hurry," she said her voice worried. I turned on my heel without a second thought and took off out of the door. I felt very nervous about leaving them there, but William not returning was bothering me too. "

"William!" I called listening to the sound of my own echo. "William!" There was still no answer, not even the faintest sound of someone answering. I kept looking and then my heart froze as I caught sight of a collapsed form beside the road.

"William," I muttered running towards his still form. His breaths were coming in gasps and there was a small line of blood coming from his mouth. As I gently picked him up his whole body was shaking as well as drenched in sweat from a fever.

"Dammit boy why didn't you say anything?" I muttered to myself. This was bad...William had been so worried the past few days about his health. And it seemd every week that he only grew weaker and weaker. I pushed my way into the house the door closing behind me. Jasmine ran into the room her eyes worried.

"Erik?" she said waiting for the sound of my voice so that she knew where I was.

"We are going to need a cool rag," I said quickly taking off as many layers as I could of William's clothes. William let out a hacking cough and I thought I saw Jasmine's face pale as he did.

I went to her side gripping his hands, "Listen to me, I need you to stay calm and focused. We need to bring his fever down now before it gets any worse. We need a cold rag and water." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before she nodded her head and headed into the kitchen. I ran upstairs to grab a blanket for William.

When I came back down Jasmine was leaning over him gripping his hand and applying the rag to his forehead. "I don't understand," she said as I approached, "I didn't think it was this bad yet."

"I know," I muttered, "I know he had been worried the past few days. But he would keep certain aspects of his condition from us, just to keep everything functioning normally."

She shook her head, "This can't happen now. I'm not ready to-" she said her voice shaking.

I grabbed her hand, "Its not going to happen. I can still feel that strength in him fighting even now. This is a bad day and nothing more. Now we pray that his fever breaks and that he wakes up tomorrow with that attitude we have come to love so much. She let out a deep sigh nodding her head as well. I reached over taking her in my arms. "Everything is going to be alright," I whispered softly, "I promise."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Thank you once again to all the people who continue to read this story! And yes the lyrics I use in this chapter are not my own…I couldn't help but use them after hearing them on the TV show…if you recognize them then kudos to you

Chapter 27

Don't Let Go

(Jasmine)

It had been a week since the events at the lake, and we had settled into a very, dare I say it, quiet lifestyle since then. My poor brother was still weak and had to spend most of his time in bed. It frustrated him beyond hell, and I didn't blame him. I remember what it was like when I got scarlet fever and my days of confinement. Those dark days had been ones I didn't care to remember…and yet as I saw my brother in this state I kept thinking about it more and more. How alone I had felt during that time…and that I didn't want him to have to go through this alone.

(Erik)

"She's been awfully thoughtful the past few days," I said sitting across from William in his room. The boy was so weak he had been there for most of the last week. He was using all his energy just to have this talk with him right now.

"I think this whole ordeal with me is striking a chord," William said softly. "I think its reminding her of when she got sick. I think she's worried because well, quite honestly, that period was a rough time for her. To be so young when she lost her eyesight…and all she had back then was mother and father. And she barely had them." He looked down gripping his hands, "I don't want her to be so concerned but knowing her…"

"She has every right to be concerned William," I muttered softly, "You all have lost so much family already," I was quiet for a moment. "She just doesn't want you to have to wander in the dark like she did. To be scared…"

"I'm not scared of dying," William said quickly.

"Truly?" I said eyebrow raised, "Even if you are not…she is scared, Rebecca is-"

"You too?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm worried," I said just as quickly, "for all of you."

(Jasmine)

I was laying on the bed resting when I softly heard the soft tones leaking up from downstairs. I smiled sadly to myself, thinking how he hadn' t touched the piano since Elizabeth's death. This time though the song wasn't sad. There was a small bit of hopefulness this time that had been absent before.

I got up heading downstairs and heading to the room where the music was coming from. It was still playing strong as I walked into the room. I just stood there leaning against the wall my eyes closed as the song began to fade away, the final notes beautiful. As the song came to a close I didn't even hear him come to me until I felt his warm breath against my neck.

I smiled laughing softly, "That tickles you know."

He gently kissed the small of my neck and muttered, "Good." He gently wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in a little closer. "So I see got you to emerge at last."

I leaned back confused, "Emerge?"

"You've been hiding out in your room," he muttered softly.

I sighed, "Yeah I guess I have." I didn't like admitting that, but unfortunately it was true.

"Do you need to talk?" he asked simply.

I smiled simply, "Not right now. Its too early in the day for such serious talking."

He was quiet for a moment befoe saying, "Alright I guess that will work for now. Besides," he said whispering in my ear, "I can think of a much better use for our time."

I turned in his direction eyebrow raised, "Seriously?"

"Why not?" he whispered back. And quite honestly I didn't want to deny him but I was also…I don't know out of it I guess was the best word. I could feel his touch soften on my cheek. I could imagine his supportive but disappointed smile right now.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" he asked again.

"Look at you," I said teasingly, "the man who was scared to talk."

"Jasmine," he said irritably.

She laughed softly, "Actually there is something you can keep doing," I said sitting down beside him. "You can keep playing this piano and help me relax."

"Fine," he said with an eager reluctantness, "this isn't over though."

"I'm sure," I muttered back.

(Erik)

Even though I wanted to push the matter further I knew better then to try and fight her. She put her head on my shoulder and let out a small sigh. "I'm waiting," she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes but finally started playing. As I played this song I noticed her tenseness disappeared and she became more relaxed. We sat there in silence for a while. Nothing but the sound of the piano echoing in the room.

"What is this?" she asked softly, "this song I mean."

I sighed, "Its one of my songs."

"Which one?" she asked again.

I took a deep breath before answering, "My song for you." There was a very long pause after I said that. For a moment she seemed to stop breathing.

"My song?" she said disbelievingly, "I already have a song?"

I laughed softly, "you've always had a song. I've heard your melody loud and clear since the moment I met you."

She just sat there bemused at the words coming out of my mouth. "I don't know what to say," she said softly.

I smiled, "You don't have to say anything. All you have to do is listen. Because this also has words I need you hear." I gently placed my fingers on the piano and began to play. And then finally I spoke words I had never thought I would say.

_**The first time I loved forever**_

_**Was when you whispered my name**_

_**And I knew at once you loved me**_

_**For the me of who I am**_

She was quiet as she listened, but I could see her eyes were intense and focused. Her hand was gripping my shoulder out of passion or some other emotion I couldn't tell. But it wasn't gripping me like a vice so I knew that had to be some kind of sign.

_**The first time I loved forever**_

_**I cast all else aside**_

_**And I bid my heart to follow**_

_**Be there no more need to hide**_

Her face was still unreadable as I continued.

_**And if wishes and dreams**_

_**Are merely for children**_

_**And if love's a tale for fools**_

_**I'll live the dream with you**_

Then her face changed. Her features softened and she put her hand to her mouth. I saw something change in her eyes. I wasn't sure what to think but as I sang the last verse, I felt something change.

_**For all my life and forever**_

_**There's a truth I'll always know**_

_**When my world divides and shatters **_

_**Your love is where I'll go**_

And as I played the last few notes she turned from her back the only thing I could see. My god, I thought to myself I had gone too far. I went to put my hand on her shoulder, and when I did she grabbed my hand, ran her hand up my arm to my neck and pulled me in. With luck she land her mouth on top of my mine. I was taken aback by too many things to react really, but she smiled as we separated.

"You truly are amazing," she muttered. "If that is my song then it truly is. Because never have I heard my thoughts echoed so clearly."

I chuckled, "Yeah well its supposed to be my thoughts about you, you know."

"Well then we both are meant to be," she muttered, "because if I had the same talents as you. I would have written the exact same thing." She leaned in and this time I met her halfway so she didn't have to guess. She started to push me against the piano a few notes escaping from her hands and my elbows.

"I'm sorry," I said smiling, "but I have to insist…not on the piano."

"Are you serious?" she muttered teasingly.

"Sorry but I work on this instrument," I said smugly.

"Hmm what will we do then?"

"Oh my dear," I said smugly picking her up in my arms, "that is easily fixed."

(Jasmine)

I woke up smiling…or I'm sure it looked that way if I could see. I put my hand on the other side of the bed and my smile disappeared for a second. He wasn't there. But there was a stem and petals, I lifted the rose to my face smiling.

I headed downstairs carrying the rose in hand. I could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. I smiled as I came in, "Well I must say you are full of surprises this morning."

I heard him chuckle but as I heard his footsteps turn towards me suddenly everything went still. "What?" I asked concerned, "What is it?"

He rushed forward grabbing the rose, "Where did you get this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You left it for me didn't you?"

"No I didn't," his voice said concerned.

"Then who did?" I said my heart racing. If he hadn't left it somebody had been in the room….and then I thought about it. There was only one person who had done this to me before. And there was only one person it could be.

TBC

Please Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Yeah update time Thank you to all who continue to read this story and enjoy Chapter 28!

Chapter 28

Ghost of a Good Man

(Jasmine)

He was pacing madly in front of me. I could feel his frustration and anger brimming from him with every step he took. I reached out hoping to grab his hand, "Please calm down Erik. I'm not hurt…he didn't hurt me."

"I know but the fact that he got that close to you," Erik muttered, "It drives me mad. It makes me think that everything would be better off if I wasn't here."

"And you think he's here because of you?" I said softly, "When the man never even met you before meeting me. No I think this would have happened whether I met you or not."

Erik kneeled down in front of me, "But I am here, and I promised nothing would happen to you or your family again. Especially at the hands of that man." His hands were shaking slightly in mine and I gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I know you will Erik," I said softly leaning my forehead against his. "And besides…I think if Paul had wanted me dead he would have done something already. The fact that he hasn't," I paused thinking about it, "I don't even know what to think about it."

(Erik)

It was true I had been wondering the same thing. There was so much he could have done with her in those moments when he saw her this morning. But he hadn't done anything…nothing at all. And that seemed more of a concern to me then if he had. If he had I would know what his intentions were. Now I just found myself questioning everything about the man and his motives. I sighed, "Very well I will try to calm down."

She smiled softly, "I know its hard…when I realized he had been in the room I will admit I was scared too. But I know with you here I having nothing to fear. I think," she added jokingly trying to lighten the mood. "Lets just try to go on like normal for now. And if Paul decides to rear his head again…we both know what to do."

"Yes," I muttered holding her close, "I know." But as I held her in my arms, the more I became afraid. I ran my hand through her hair and looked at her…reminding myself that this is what I had to lose. And I wouldn't allow it…even if I had to break my promise to her.

(Jasmine)

He held me so close and I knew what he was thinking. It was the same thing I was thinking also. I know that Paul had come for me but Erik was something that stood in his way. And I cringed to think about what he had done to people who stood in his way. "Just remember Erik," I said softly, "you are apart of this family now. We can't bear to lose you either."

His arms around me tightened, and l loved the way I felt in his arms. Safe and loved. And I was not going let that slip away.

(Erik – 1 week later)

"One agonizing week of walking on eggshells," Erik muttered rubbing his temples

"Shouldn't we just be glad nothing has happened?" William groaned, "I mean shouldn't we? It feels like that isn't even easy anymore."

"Because its not," I said slamming my hand down irritably. "Everytime we get lulled into a sense of security something happens. Something always happens, and I don't trust that he hasn't been doing anything this whole time."

"If he has taken a week to do so," William said fearfully, "I fear for what he may be planning."

So was I, but I wasn't about to share that information yet. We both turned as little Rebecca and Ev made their way down the stairs for breakfast. I was concerned as I saw Jasmine wasn't with them. "Where's Jasmine?" I asked simply.

"She's coming," Ev said simply, "she usually takes a little longer to get ready in the morning. You know that."

"Oh I'm not that slow," Jasmine said at the top of the stairs smiling. I went up to meet her taking her hand. She squeezed it gently, "Let's eat."

"Yes I am starving," William said enthusiastically.

"Good to see the appetite is back," Jasmine said in his direction, "are you feeling well today?"

"Much better then I have in a while dear sister thank you," William said simply. We made our way into the dining room and I reached over on the table and took a drink right away. As we were beginning to get ready there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," William said making the walk to the front door since he was closest.

"Who could that be?" Jasmine asked simply.

"Just as long as its not Paul," I muttered sarcastically.

"No far from it," William said coming back in the room. And in followed my friend the Daroga. I could see Jasmine was listening intently, remembering this person's footsteps. "Its okay," I muttered, "its my friend Nadir."

"Erik," Nadiar said coming forward shaking my hand. "I am sorry to disturb you but I wanted to make sure everything was okay. I heard that you've had an intruder problem."

"You would hear correctly sir," Jasmine said standing up extending her hand. He came forward and took it cordially. Jasmine smiled, "It is a pleasure to finally put a voice to the man."

Nadir glanced over at me and I nodded letting him know that she knew everything now. He smiled covering her hand with his other one. "And it is a pleasure to finally the beautiful woman who has tamed friends wild heart." He said that last part quietly so that only she could hear it.

"Please sir," Evelyn said coming forward, "stay with us for breakfast."

"Yes please," Jasmine said enthusiastically, "it will be nice to have a friend of Erik's here for once."

Nadir laughed, "It seems I have no choice."

Jasmine smiled widely, and it was weird to say that this whole scene felt…normal. Even though it was under unusual circumstances he had come this had become a ver nice scene. And we talked about things, checking in on everything. Renovations were already happening at the Opera House, and that for now it seemed the Vicomte had moved on. I wondered if that had anything to do with conversation I had with Christine a while back.

But I found my mind wandering as we sat there. Suddenly my vision began to blur, and I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision. Jasmine grabbed my hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered taking a drink. Suddenly I felt hot as well…almost as though I had a fever.

"Erik," she said touching my cheek gently, "you're hot darling."

"I'm fine," I said inistently taking another drink.

(Jasmine)

But he wasn't I could feel his hand beginning to shake beneath my own. He most certainly had a fever I knew that for certain. "Erik," I said once again.

"Stop!" Erik said forcefully and everybody became quiet at that. But I wasn't going to be deterred. I knew what it was like not to think straight when you had a fever. And then suddenly his hand gripped mine like a vice and I felt his whole body compulse.

"Erik!" I said as suddenly I heard the chair fall out from underneath him and he collapsed to the floor.

"Take Rebecca out!" I heard William immediately say to Ev who escorted a protesting Rebecca out of the room from the sound of it.

"Erik!" I said trying to keep the panic from my voice. His hand was still gripping mine but he didn't answer me. "What's wrong? Somebody tell me what's going on!" I nearly cried.

I heard Nadir's footsteps standing near me. There was a scrape of glass and then he said, "Its poison. Somebody poisoned the water he was drinking."

"Good God," William muttered, "he took more drinks of it when he realized he had a fever."

"Erik showed me how to treat this before in Persia," Nadir said addressing me now. "But I don't have the materials here I would need to go back into town to get them."

"Will he survive that long?" I said breathlessly.

"Erik has built up a slight defense against poisons but that will only last for so long. The poison seems to be slow moving for now so I should be able to get back in time. What you need to do is get him to a bed and start treating fever. Start bleeding him as well the poison needs to filter out of his blood. Realize though this is going to make him weak so be prepared for that." I nodded my head listening to every direction, and I knew I had William there to help me as well.

"Alright I'll head into town now," he said.

"I've got him Jas," William said lifting up Erik's body, "You get the water and rag, and I'll ask Ev for the bleeding kit."

I merely nodded my head, but I felt Nadir's gently hand on my arm, "Jasmine he is going to fight being bled. He was never one to take treatments well so be prepared for that."

"We will," I said tersely, "you need to go."

I heard his disappearing footsteps and I quickly headed to the kitchen grabbing for the bowl so I could fill it with water. I had to steady myself my whole body shaking. A week of peace…that was all he had allowed us before he struck. And know he had struck at Erik and I felt my world begin to crash down around me. I was shaking so bad from fear or anger I didn not know. But I needed to take a deep breath to calm and collect myself. He had guided me in a time of need…now it was my turn.

I turned and made my way up the stairs to his room. As I came in I heard his breathing quick and shallow and William quickly came forward taking the basin and rag. "Ev brought the bleeding kit," William said quickly.

"We need to be careful," I said softly, "Nadir said he will not react well to being bled."

"Distract him," William said tersely, "the best you can. And then I will bleed him while you do. We'll just do a little at a time."

I nodded my head my stomach going crazy at the though of draining him. Thank god I couldn't see it even though I could imagine it quite well. But I quickly got down next to him gripping his hand. I grabbed the moist towel and gently placed it on his forehead. He turned his head in my direction as I did.

"My darling," he said softly.

I tried to smile and keep his head turned towards me, "Erik," I just managed to say.

His voice was still weak, "You are sad."

I jolted up at that gripping his hand. "Not at all," I said confidently, "I'm just not used to seeing you sick is all." He gently took my hand, "I am glad he decided to poison me…not you."

"Too bad I can't return that feeling," I muttered bitterly.

"Its better this way," he muttered. "I am nobody and will always be."

I squeezed his hand hard, "Don't you dare say that. You know how I would feel if I lost you."

His eyes were searching as he asked, "How would you feel?" He give a small hiss of pain…Will must have started bleeding him. I quickly grabbed his hand and turned his head away from that direction.

"It would be as if there was no light in my life again," I said softly. "Like nothing would shine brightly, everything would remain in dull gray colors." I gently played with his fingers, "Like nobody could ever hold my hand again and make me feel safe. And sing a song that would bring me comfort and piece. It would be this piece missing from my life…a piece I can never regain back."

His hand squeezed mine gently, "I'm sorry," he muttered. Then his whole body convulsed again and I held him. Trying to help him as the pain sent his whole body rigid.

"Hurry Nadir," I muttered. He was beginning to burn up again, and I wasn't sure what would get him first…the fever or the poison. Either way I prayed Nadir would return before it got any worse.

(An hour later)

"He's beginning to get the chills," I told William as I applied another rag to Erik's forehead. "How does he look William?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. There was only silence as I asked and I was suddenly reminded of that night all that time ago when William had stared horrified after shooting Erik. "William!" I said a little more forcefully.

"He's pale Jas," he muttered softly, "he looks weak also."

"We should stop bleeding him," I said simply. We had bled him twice at the half hour, and I was thinking it wasn't helping. All we were doing was taking bad blood out but nothing in return. That was why he was weak.

"I agree," William muttered, "but we need more then that."

Erik gripped my hand tighter, and I turned to see if he was going to say something. He did this everytime me and William talked about him. It was also like he was comforting both of us. "Can we try to give him some water Will?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered his footsteps heading over and then he paused, "But how do we know its not-?"

"It won't be or else we all would have been sick also," I said softly. He must have agreed with me because his footsteps headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

I sighed trying to keep my composure. But my nerves were fried, I was exhausted, and my heart was sinking. Here I was waiting for a miracle again…the very thing I hated to do.

"So tired," Erik muttered softly. His delirium had been very calm, but I knew that could change in an instant.

"I thought you were sleeping," I said softly.

He attempted to chuckle, "Yes just like you had slept so well…" he tapered off there but I rolled my eyes knowing what he was going to say.

"Nice to see the delirium hasn't affected your wit," I muttered laughing softly.

"Did Christine leave?" he asked catching me off guard.

I turned to him reminding myself it was the fever talking, "She left a long time ago Erik."

"Good," he muttered, "I hurt Jasmine letting her come here. I shouldn't have-I don't-" I leaned forward kissing his hand gently.

"Rest easy darling," I said smiling, "you don't need to defend yourself twice. I know everything," I muttered. "There's nothing you could say now that would make me leave. I can't leave—" I muttered guiding his hand gently to my stomach, "I won't leave because now we share something more important then either of us."

(William)

I resisted every urge to drop the cup I was holding in my hand at that instant. I closed my eyes catching my breath so I wouldn't have another attack. I had known this was coming…ever since the first night Jasmine and Erik had been together. I knew this wasn't too far away. She was with child and hadn't told anybody though…so she probably had only just found out. Another hitch….another factor they had to add in. They just couldn't catch a break.

I felt her hand on my arm and I turned to see her there at the doorway trying to turn in my direction. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "I wanted to tell you earlier but-I wasn't sure."

I reached forward wrapping my arms around her and holding her close, "My dear sister…you two will be the death of me you know that right?" I laughed softly.

She did too but as I looked upon her again she had tears in her eyes. "Jasmine," I said softly wiping them away.

"What if he dies Will?" she said desperately, "I don't know-I can't do this alone."

"You won't be alone," I said supportingly, "I will be here. This disease will not keep me from seeing my nephew. It seems the more factors we put in the more I have to live for so this is a good thing." She continued to look hopeless a look I was not used to on her. "He's going to be fine," I said softly, "that man would do anything to be with you. And I promise he's not about to give up yet."

We both turned though as we heard the front doors open and slam closed. "I'll go get him," William said excitedly, "go calm Erik down."

(Jasmine)

I nodded my head practically running back to the room. "Erik," I said grabbing his hand excitedly, "he's here its going to be okay." He gave my hand a small squeeze and I waited for his approaching footsteps. Suddenly Erik's hand lost its grip, before finally going slack and falling from my hand.

I turned towards the bed my heart racing, "Erik," I said feeling for his wrist again. His pulse was slowing. "No," I muttered. Now his heartbeat was getting incredibly slow. "Erik!" I cried, "no please no!" He was slipping away as I heard the hurried footsteps finally enter the room.

"Stand back Jasmine," William said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back.

"What is he doing?" I said breathlessly.

"I am injecting the antidote now," Nadir answered himself. "There," he finally said, "now all we can do is wait." I made my way over again sitting down on the bed. Waiting…the thing I hated most to do.

(Erik)

It was a world filled with darkness and confusion. "Erik!" I heard Jasmine call behind me. I turned around but she wasn't there. Every now and then a few dashes of light appeared but would disappear again. "Erik!" she called again. And once again she didn't appear to me.

Suddenly a bright light appeared behind me and I turned toward it. Its light was so warm and comforting that I instinctively found myself walking towards it. A light so bright had to be her…had to be where she was at.

But suddenly a small hand grabbed mine holding me back. I turned behind me and I found myself staring at...a child. My breath caught at how much the child looked like me, but no scarring a perfect beautiful face. "You are here to tempt me," I muttered softly.

"No Erik," the child said, "I am here to show you what you are going to lose if you choose that way." At first I was ready to walk away and ignore this forgotten demon but then I saw that something that made me stop in my tracks. This child's eyes were not my eyes. These eyes…I laughed to myself as I realized whose eyes they were. They were those damn eyes…

I stopped laughing as I realized, "Does that mean?"

The child smiled smugly, "You have to follow me to find out."

I laughed, "You are most certainly your's mother child." I rolled my eyes realizing I was talking to a delirium hallucination. At least it was a good one.

"Alright," I said, "I shall follow you child." I took his hand and then…I woke up.

(Real World)

My world was hazy and blurry, and my whole body felt as heavy as lead. I'm sure I looked as wonderful as I felt I thought smugly to myself. That damn bastard poisoned me and I didn't even notice until it was too late. But I soon forgot about that as I realized her hand was on mine.

I turned my head and there she was curled up on the bed next to me. I could see Will lounging on the sofa in the room with Rebecca curled up on his lap. Both of them were sound asleep as well.

I barely had enough energy to turn on my side and face her. I smiled to see her so peaceful…and yet there were dark circles under her eyes, and her face was tearstained also. I had made her upset again…or Paul had. Either way…I gently touched her cheek in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry," I muttered. And then an image of a child suddenly popped its way into my head and I found my hand traveling and landing on her stomach. Could she really be?

Suddenly her hands were on mine and her eyes had jolted awake. Her voice shook, "Erik?" she said her voice cracking.

"Yes," I said hoarsely and before I could say anything she launched herself on me wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank God," she muttered beginning to cry, "I thought-"

I held her close and tight, "Its okay…I'm here." I was already feeling exhausted though from these exertions alone. My arm was sore, and I realized they had probably bled me, and that could be why I felt so weak. But there was only one thing on my mind.

"Jasmine," I said softly and she separated from me her eyes turned in my direction. And it was then I remembered the child's eyes in my delirium, and how they looked exactly like hers except for the fact that they were seeing eyes. "Jasmine," I said again, "are you with child?"

It took a moment but a small smile finally crept onto her face. She took my hand and guided it to her stomach once more. "Yes," she said softly.

I shook my head disbelievingly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

She smiled softly, "I had just figured it out the morning you got poisoned. That's why I took so long to come down."

I shook my head, "My darling…what have we gotten ourselves into?"

She smiled, "Something wonderful. I hope it is something wonderful."

I leaned forward gently kissing her on the lips, "I hope so my dear. I hope so. But know this…I am not going anywhere. And I will never stop loving you no matter what." And then I kissed her once more holding her close. I tried to take deep breaths as I fully took in what I had just found out. I was going to be a father…and that scared the hell out of me. For more reasons then one. But I knew with her by my side we would be able to do anything. And I am not going to let anything change that.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 30

(Erik)

"Two days!" I said incredulously staring at her.

"Two days," she said softly, "now you understand why I thought…well what I thought."

I sat back on the surprised, "I don't think I've slept that much in my entire life."

She looked at me surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Oh my dear after all the things that I have done in my life you know that sleep doesn't come easy anymore. I am more of an insomniac then I would like to admit."

And because I was not used to this much sleep my whole body felt sluggish and heavy. Well the poison probably hadn't helped with that either.

"I see you haven't had much sleep on the otherhand," I said reaching forward and gently fingering the dark circles under her eyes.

She was looking down, "I just didn't want to be asleep if…"

"Sshh," I said quickly, "we are past that now. Enough about me, you need to start thinking about yourself now. And that starts with sleep."

"Erik," she said laughing.

"I'm serious Jasmine," I said simply, "you need to stay healthy for your sake and the child's. And I can't stand to lose either of you now."

Her eyes were calculating something I could tell. And I found myself once again going over everything I had said as I usually did with her. "You've seen it before," she muttered, "you know of somebody who died from childbirth…and the child as well?"

I shook my head, "I didn't see it. But I know the father it affected, and while he may not have lost his child at birth…he did lose him eventually to complications. He loved that child with all his heart…but losing both of them…I don't think he ever fully recovered. So Jas," I said grabbing her hand, "just indulge my worrying. Please."

She shook her head rolling her eyes, "And for some reason I hadn't pegged you as the worried father type." Before I could retort though she said, "Alright…I do feel tired. It would be nice to rest for a little bit."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"Yeah yeah wouldn't want your heart to stop from all the stress old man," she muttered teasingly curling into my arms. I rolled my eyes but ignored it as she finally closed her eyes and her breathing slowed to that of sleep. Hopefully she would actually sleep now and not be so worried about me. Now it was a matter of me falling asleep. Which probably wasn't going to happen.

"You're both pathetic," a drowsy voice said beside us. I rolled my eyes looking over at William who was looking at me through half closed eyes on the couch. Rebecca still curled up in his arms. "Go to sleep dammit," he muttered his eyes closing again.

I sighed agreeing with him, for once. I was exhausted from everything. And there was a lot to prepare for in the coming months. And God knows when we were going to get a good night's sleep again.

(Jasmine – 5 months later)

It was a weird feeling….it had been a weird feeling for the past five months. First of all, I was still with Erik and there had been no events since that day when he had been poisoned. And still him and William were trying to get passage out of the country away from all of this. And I…well I was kept hidden in the house.

But as I grazed my now showing belly I began to understand why. Erik was worried and concerned about our safety. If people found out I was carrying _his _child he felt it might go over badly and create more problems then it was worth. I didn't want to agree with him…and yet deep down I found myself doing so anyway. I had been the victim of people's hatred too many times know too. It was an unfortunate side effect of me and Erik's and it was starting to leak in more then I wanted. I didn't want our child to grow up hating the world…just to be apart of it. And I would travel anywhere to make sure of that.

I closed my eyes trying to relax as the child shifted beneath my fingertips. It seemed like this child was always moving, and kicking. Which caused uncomfortableness and sleepless nights and my back was always aching and yes it went on. But as I felt those familiar hands slide onto mine I couldn't help but smile. It was still so hard to believe that all of this was coming true…things I would never have expected to happen.

"You okay?" he asked softly kissing my hand.

"I'm fine," I said simply, "just tired. This child is restless…must get that from you."

He chuckled, "Very funny." I felt his hands gently graze my stomach and then his gentle lips as he kissed the top of my belly. He kept his ear close as he did and he gently began to sing and I could feel the child move as he did. I smiled happy to see that the child found a great love in his father's voice.

Erik got up now laying beside me his hand still lingering on my belly. "Jasmine," he said hesitantly, "Nadir brought up again your confinement in a month or so."

I sat up annoyed, "No we are not discussing this again," I said irritably.

"It is for your safety and the baby's," he said calmly.

"Erik, it is bad enough that I am cooped up in this house all day long, you will not confine me when I will quite frankly be at my largest, and most restless. It likes when I move around and am exposed to others. So no Erik its not happening."

He grabbed my arm, "I know how you feel…"

I yanked it away frustrated, "Really? Please don't say that when you have no idea Erik. Your back's not aching, you're not starving all the time, you are not nauseous at the smell of certain things. I love you and this child but please don't make this harder then it already is I beg of you."

I felt his hands on the side of my face and he was sshing me quietly, "Alright alright I'm sorry. You're right I don't know, and I don't want to make this harder on you. Fine no confinement," I started to say thank you but he stopped me, "but if anything starts to not feel right -"

"Its straight to bed for me," I said smiling. "Fine. That I can agree to."

He gently kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you."

(Erik)

I hated asking her to do something she obviously didn't want to do but their safety was much more important now. The child was big enough to feel beneath my fingertips when I touched her stomach. This was real and this was happening.

"You okay?" Jasmine asked gently touching my hand. I looked up catching my reflection in the mirror when I did. I saw myself and yet there were flashes of a young man screaming at the mirror. Shattering the mirror to pieces after seeing his reflection for the first time.

"Erik?" she asked her again her gaze so piercing for being blind.

"Sorry," I muttered composing myself, "I was just thinking about something."

She gripped my hand, "Do you need to talk?"

I wanted to I really wanted to. I told her briefly about my family but nothing in detail. This was something though that had come to define me, destroy me, however you wanted to view it. And I was afraid its impact on me being a parent. "Yes," I said slowly, "but I need to collect my thoughts before I do."

She smiled, "Take your time. We can talk whenever you are ready."

I smiled gently kissing her on the forehead, "How am I so lucky?" I gently traced her cheek with my finger. She only smiled as she walked out the door. I leaned back against the wall trying to think of how I was going to tell her. I sighed she needed to know why I was nervous and I would tell her.

(Jasmine – Later that Night)

He had been contemplative and to himself again today. We had an understanding though that when these things happened we gave each other space until the other was ready to talk. Of course if he took too long I tended to prod a little. But this time…I knew it was different.

I went to our room and gently knocked on the door. Why I was knocking I don't know but I felt like I needed to. No answer though and I started to walk away. But at the last minute, "Come in. You don't need to knock to enter your own room." I rolled my eyes at that.

It was quiet in the room except for the sound of the curtains rustling in front of me. There was a slight breeze in the room but that was enough to tell me where he was. I walked over to the window putting my hand on his arm. Erik liked to sit on the window sill sometimes and let the breeze hit him. He said it helped to cool him off and think about things that were hard to think about.

"You haven't been here in a while," I said simply.

I felt him stir but he didn't move from the window sill. "Do you believe the past truly defines who we are? That the people who raised us have complete influence over our lives?"

I sighed, "I think they are stepping stones and guide posts along the way. Can I say that if I had been in my parents shoes I would have made the same decisions? I am a combination of many different experiences….experiences that are completely different then my parents. So are you. We are not exact copies of the people who created us…no matter how hard they or other people may try to make us."

He sighed, "I just can't stop thinking…do I really want to raise this child? Who am I to even considereing raising a child. I have killed people, tortured people…"

I interrupted him, "But that's not what's bothering you. We have talked about this a thousand times already. This is something else."

He gently squeezed my hand, "So perceptive as usual." He was silent for a few moments before finally saying, "I was five years old. It was a birthday party and my mom had a cloth mask she forced me to wear for outings. But I refused, and instead of canceling the party or allowing me to go without it…she dragged me to the nearest mirror. I remember she roughly pushed me in front of it. I had never understood why my mom made me wear it in the first place, and this was the first time I had ever seen myself. I was horrified at the monster that stared back at me. So much that I thought it wasn't me…I thought it was some trick and I screamed at my mother. I got so frightened that I shattered the mirror lacerating my hands and wrists." He paused rubbing his hands nervously, "There was blood everywhere. But as I continued to bleed all over the floor…my mother did not even bandage my wounds. She walked away and it was only through the good graces of a neighbor that I was treated."

I sighed, "Erik—"

"Its just," he said hopping off the windowsill, "what if I am no better? I ended up running away when I was nine years old…what if I hate this child because they will get what I always wanted?"

"Sssh," I said quickly quieting him, "that's not going to happen and you know that. We both have each other…something you're mother didn't have. Sometimes I wonder if my parents were truly happy either. Don't you think I fear that in a moment of weakness I will act exactly like my mother? We all fear that when certain events tramautize your experience. All we can do is learn from them and walk forward."

(Erik)

How had I ended up so lucky? So entranced by this strong, proud, beautiful woman. I gently stood up putting my hands on her belly, "This child is truly blessed to have such a strong woman for its mother."

She smiled, "And it is lucky to have a strong creative father. Who I know will protect his family with a furious passion."

I smiled kissing her gently, "Oh don't I know it. And thank you darling…for listening to me."

She nodded her head, "When you love someone you do anything to help them. Even listen to their whining," she said teasingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Well then," I said pulling her close, "I think that's enough whining for tonight then." And then I kissed her passionately lowering her gently on the bed. We both got underneath the covers smiling to each other. I put my hand protectively around her midsection and smiled. To better days to come and many restless nights.


	30. Chapter 30

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: So I decided to go back and read through the comments for this story. Its so hard to believe that I started writing this almost 7 years ago! I was 16 years old I can't believe it XD. Well I can because now I read it and I'm like my goodness I moved too fast with Erik and Jasmine's relationship! But I don't regret a single line I have written. This story is truly my testimony and evolution as a writer and I love it! This remains one of my all time favorite stories to write hence why I can't bear to bring it to an end. It will have to eventually but not yet I have to admit that I am still nervous everytime I write this story. The pregnancy arc was totally unexpected but I feel that it has helped calm the story down a bit. I was doing so much bang this happened, bang this happened and I was like oh my goodness give them a break already XD. And I'm the writer! So if these chapters seem a little quieter that's why. Thanks truly to those that continue to read this story! You are the ones that have allowed me to continue this story and I have enjoyed reading through your comments again Thank you!

Chapter 30

(William)

"Are you sure you should be moving around this much?" I asked as Jasmine and I made our second circuit around the back gardens. "Because I do love this time alone with you my dear sister, but Erik watching us like a hawk through the window is starting to annoy me a little."

She shook her head smiling, "This last month has felt like the longest. Not because of the sleep deprivation, not because of the child, but because Erik just…."

"Won't leave you alone?" I said laughing. I could look at her eyes though and know that she wasn't annoyed with it. "Admit it Jay," I said softly, "you love how protective he is." She gave a small smile and I would be lying if I didn't feel the same way. It wasn't the first time we had been helped. But that had led to Paul…who had seemed to be so in love with our family, but then we realized who he really was he was nothing more then an angry abusive controlling man. And now he was our greatest fear. Erik had started out the opposite way….we had feared Erik because we had thought we knew him. But we fell in love with him when we realized how much he had truly come to love us. Surprising everybody…most of all me.

(Erik)

I needed to stop watching them. William was perfectly capable of taking care of her. She seemed happy to be able to get out with him and just talk. I was glad because William had still been uncomfortable with the fact that as far as societal aspects were concerned this child was being born a bastard. But his love for his sister won over in the end as it should. It was still so hard to believe that it had almost been a year since that boy had shot me, and how he had fought me at every waking turn. He had fought me so much that when he had finally admitted to being on my side it had seemed surreal.

And then he had gotten sick and everybody's worlds came crashing down. The last few months though he had found a renewed strength in him. He had promised Jasmine that he would see his nephew…no matter what. At night though his episodes got really bad. So bad that I have to take Jasmine from the room because I don't want her and the baby possibly getting sick. And that was because he was coughing up more blood then before…and he was weak and winded from the episodes that he was out for the rest of the night. Nighttime was truly miserable for him.

But at least during the day he was his usual seventeen-year-old self. And that was mostly what his sisters got to see. Even though I knew Jasmine was thinking about it a lot as well. But she knew they could be a long way off before he reached that final stage. So for now she enjoyed his company in anyway possible. I heard the side door open as they both finally came in.

"Erik you can stop being on alert now," William said jokingly walking her over. She rolled her eyes as I leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"How was your walk?" I said trying to remain diplomatic despite my protests that she rest.

"Very nice, I think the baby likes a little fresh air every now and then," she said teasingly. I knew she was jabbing at me and my worry, but we were so close now. Everything was going to change and for once I wanted it to happen without any complications.

(Jasmine)

I squeezed his hand gently, "Stop worrying so much my love. Everything is going to be alright." I felt his head nod beneath my fingertips, but he didn't verbally answer. I had learned that meant he agreed but he was still going to dwell on it for a while.

I turned at the sound of little running feet as Rebecca came in. She was five now and already seemed so much older for it. "There you all are," she said out of breath, "its time for dinner."

"Good," I said smiling. I reached out my hand and she immediately took it, and I could imagine the smile spreading over her face right now. Erik hooked his arm into my other arm and we walked over together. How had this happened? How had so much craziness end up being so normal? Of course I still didn't trust it, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy it while it lasted.

(Erik)

Dinner went by quietly and peacefully just like it had for the last few months. It still seemed so odd to me to sit down and actually eat and converse with a group of people I knew. I had been on my own for so long, practically all my life….I never thought I would have this. And to think it all had happened by chance.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked softly.

I smiled, "I'm fine are you ready?"

She nodded her head, "Yes I think we both have had our fill for tonight."

"Good," I said softly, "I have something for you tonight."

Her eyes lit up at that up, "Well now I am intrigued. A surprise?"

"Yes I thought that might get your attention," I said smiling. I grabbed her hand and led her to a room I knew she hadn't been to for a while. She smiled as she realized where she was being led to.

"Well we haven't been here in a while," she said repeating my thoughts as I led her to the all too familiar piano.

"You mean you haven't been here in a while," I said a small amount of teasing in my tone.

(Jasmine)

"Wait when have you had time to be down here composing?" I said curiously. It seemed like had been haunting my steps every moment I was awake. And then I rolled my eyes in realization, "Erik you haven't been sleeping?"

(Erik)

I took her hand comfortingly, "Don't worry I have been I've just had a few night sessions composing some new things." She smiled as I said this.

"So you have been composing?" she said genuinely excited, "I'm glad to hear that."

I looked at her surpised, "You are?"

(Jasmine)

I wrung my hands a little as he asked a question that I knew he would eventually ask. The truth was I had been thinking a lot about his music since the moment he wrote that song for me. How much had I been keeping this from his craft? I took a deep breath, "I have been feeling guilty these past few months Erik." I paused and I could only imagine the look on his face as I did, "Don't worry its nothing you did this came to me all on my own." I felt him standing beside me and he gently put his hand on face.

I sighed, "Erik you were put on this Earth to move people with your music. But with everything that's been going on I feel like I have been keeping you from your calling."

(Erik)

I stood there taken aback by what she had said. It was true that when everything had been in chaos I had neglected my music. But only in that I hadn't been able to put it on paper. My music was something that was always moving through me. But the look in her eyes….there was something else that was bothering her also.

She turned from me and another sigh escaped her body, "I know that I can never have that kinship with you and your music like—" and she stopped trying to find what she wanted to say. "I feel like we are not matched properly because I cannot truly help you with your calling on this Earth."

"Jasmine," I finally said stopping her. I went forward grabbing her arm and turning her towards me. Her eyes were sad and regretful something I hadn't seen on her in a while. Where was this coming from?

And then finally it hit me so easily and suddenly I couldn't help but feel stupid about it. After all this time…she was still comparing herself to Christine. She couldn't vault my music into the limelight like Christine could and she felt useless because of it. "Oh Jasmine," I said softly. "My darling Jasmine."

She looked back up at that her eyes almost confused. I gently took her hand and walked her back over to the piano. "Sit down," I said gently guiding her down. Her eyes were still searching for an answer as I sat down at the keys. "Now I just want you to listen."

"But Erik—" she began but I sshed her.

"Just listen," was the last thing I said. And then I played for her. I played what had become of my music in those months where she had thought she was keeping me from it. I watched her as I played and at first there was little reaction. But as the music reached its highest peak a radiant smile lit her face.

And as I continued to the darker depths her face changed reacting to every note and melody. And then suddenly the smallest tear ran down her face followed by another. I stopped playing reaching my hand forward and gently touching her face. "And this is how you give me more then anyone else I know."

Her face was confused as I gently grabbed her hands. "There will always be some artist, singer, businessman who will be able to vault my words my melodies into the limelight. Those people come and go. But it doesn't matter if the most celebrated singer performs my melodies if there is nothing there for the audience to feel. Nothing to connect them to the melodies and notes that I have created for them. Music is not anything if it doesn't connect to you in some way." I sighed to myself, "A year ago I thought my music was nothing if it was not performed by Christine. I couldn't write I couldn't create anything unless she sang it. The only people who felt any connection to the music was me and Christine. That wasn't what I wanted but I lost sight of it.."

I gave her hands a gently squeeze, "You have given me so much Jasmine Dinea. You have allowed me to feel things that I thought I would never get the chance to feel. And you have allowed me to write again not just for the pleasure of myself," I said touching her face gently, "but for the pleasure of others as well. So you see you give ten times more then any diva could. I love you," I said with confidence and assurance. "And if even if this was the most fleeting moment, I could walk on in this world remembering what you have given me. What you have reawakened in me. And I will always be eternally grateful to you for that." As I looked at her there were tears in her eyes and her lip was quivering but she still managed to smile.

"I'm sorry," she barely sputtered out.

I chuckled leaning my forehead against hers, "Stop being sorry all the time."

She laughed to herself, "I'll try. And thank you." I gently stroked her cheek before leaning in and kissing her. As we separated I sighed, "Alright its late. You should be resting." I started to get up but she stopped me, "Wait please. I want you to finish playing. You didn't get to finish because you had to make your point to me. I want to hear the end."

I smiled, "Of course," and I gently guided her to sit next to me on the piano bench. She leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes as I started to play. My hands were shaky as I realized what I had just said to her. I hadn't even known those words were in me all this time. But to have finally said them out loud made my heart soar in so many ways it was hard to describe.

"I love you," I whispered as I slowly came to the end of all that I had written so far. I looked over and she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to bed. As I laid her down the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Stay with me tonight," she said softly.

I smiled back, "As you wish my love." And we both somehow managed to lie down on the bed and fall asleep side by side.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: So I just finally saw the video for Love Never Dies the musical sequel to ALW's POTO. I must say I was pleasantly surprised by both the story and music. Now personally I am not a fan of the Erik/Christine pairing (obviously look at my story) but I do acknowledge that his relationship with her has a great impact on his life. If you have read my story you know I have addressed this. But also Love Never Dies brought up the fact that Erik's music suffered without Christine. So if any of you were wondering where that conversation in the last chapter came from that's where. I felt that I needed to address that he could love someone else and not feel like his music suffered because of it. So yeah I thought an explanation was in order for some reason. Thank you and please enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 31

(Erik)

_Voices were all around me. They were yelling, shouting, and never giving me a moments rest. I wasn't worthy I was a monster to them all. "Not all of us," a voice said. And through my darkness shone a light. It was bright and warm and illuminated her perfectly. I came close to her touching her face gently. And yet the voices around us continued to shout and scorn. And they continued to grow no matter how close to each other we got. And then the area around us was illuminated by rapidly burning flames. I pulled her in close to protect her as they slowly closed in around us. I turned to her but she was already laying in my arms her eyes closed in death. And on my hands was the bright red hue of her blood. "No," I said my voice shaking. I couldn't have done this…I couldn't have…"No!"_

"Erik!" she said as I jolted awake. I looked over where we both were sitting upright in the bed. I was shaking all over and she grabbed my hand comfortingly.

"More dreams?" she asked gently.

At my lack of answer she put her hand on my face and I gently nodded my head. She embraced me cradling my head in her arms. "Remember they are nothing but dreams," she said softly. "They are things long since past or things that will never be."

I nodded. She knew exactly what to say now because unfortunately this had become a routine for us. She had dreams and I had dreams that haunted us both. And no matter what we held each other and told each other it was going to be okay. But this had shaken me…never had I dreamed of her death at my hands. Never. But I found myself distracted as she suddenly gave a small jerk her hand flying to her stomach.

"Jasmine?" I asked knowing already what she was going to say. She gave another small groan of discomfort. She looked in my direction her eyes sure.

Immediately I was on my feet and yelling for Ev down the hall. I took a second to gather myself. The dream was gone…death was gone…now I needed to concentrate on a new life about to be created. I quickly headed back to her grabbing her hand. She was breathing deeply but she didn't appear to be in too much pain yet. "How are you feeling?" I asked trying to distract her until Ev came.

"Not too bad yet," she said but even as she finished she bent over her face trying to stay composed but her hand that was crushing my own was saying otherwise. "It came on so fast," she said softly.

"You were asleep," I said simply, "the minor pains could have passed you by while you were sleeping." Or could she have been distracted trying to help calm after the dream.

Now her breathing was become more labored as I assumed the pain began to increase. Finally Ev came in with little Rebecca in tow. "Thank you Erik," she said softly. "William is right outside you may wait with him."

I leaned forward gently kissing her on the forehead, "I'll see you soon. And I love you."

She smiled in return, "I will see you soon. And so will your son."

I shook my head smiling, "I cannot wait to see your face if this child turns out to be a girl." She was hoping and wanting a son so much. I didn't care what it ended up being I just needed mother and child to be okay.

My mind was flooded with memories of another young boy I had come to care for. And it had ended being me who took his life so that he could live without pain. Maybe that was why I found myself favoring a girl more. But I needed to not think of that right now. Right now the woman I loved and our child was all that mattered.

"I sent somebody for Nadir and a doctor just in case," Evelyn said simply. "She'll be fine Erik…don't worry." I nodded my head finally kissing Jasmine's hand and turning from her towards the door.

Finally I made my way out and there true to Ev's word sat William. He looked frightful and I had to remind myself what time of day it was. He was so pale and weak and even then he was coughing into his handkerchief and spouting blood. I sat down next on the floor trying to appear calm. "You should go rest," I said, "its hard to tell how long this may take."

He stubbornly shook his head, "Don't worry I'm fine." He could barely utter those words though because he was so out of breath. And the dark circles under his eyes suggested that he hadn't slept at all either. It was good that Ev had sent for a doctor because we might end up needing it for him if he wasn't careful.

(William)

Damn I hated being so easy to read. It was true I hadn't slept at all so far tonight and I had had more trouble breathing tonight then usual. I had probably been the first one to hear Erik yell down the hall for Ev…that's how much I wasn't sleeping. On top of that was a case of the chills which meant it just was not a good night. Not for me anyways.

But I wasn't going to let that get in the way of the incredible things that were happening in the next room. I could see on Erik's face that he was a mix of anxious and excited…probably how must fathers were. But there was something else in his eyes…a remembrance of something perhaps? It was hard to tell.

"How was she?" I asked curiously.

(Erik)

I laughed to myself, "I think she was excited quite honestly. Still going on about how sure she is that it's going to be a boy."

He smiled at that, "Well we haven't had a lot to be excited for the past few years. And I'm surprised. As a father I would think you would be pining for a boy as well."

"I don't care," I said simply, "just as long as mother and child come out of it okay."

He stared at me curiously and he looked like he was debating asking a question in his head. I rolled my eyes, "Ask it William."

He sighed, "Are you worried the baby will be scarred? Is that what you are worried about right now?" It made me pause because that actually hadn't been at the forefront of my mind. Although I would be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about it. Of course I had.

"I just wouldn't wish this life I have had on anyone," I said softly. "Especially my own child."

"But they won't have that life Erik," William said confidently, "no matter what happens. This child will always have somebody to love them." I smiled at the boy grateful for his kind words…but unfortunately life had forced me to become a cynic in the ways of family. Even though I would try my hardest to give this child a normal life, I was still so afraid that it was never going to happen. And it was going to be my fault.

Sounds of disgruntlement were beginning to leak through the closed door. I began to clench my hands as my anxiety went up a level. "I don't think I have ever seen you so nervous," William teased trying to lighten the mood. I knew how dangerous childbirth was for all parties involved though and I prayed for once that god might grant me some grace in this long life of hatred. Just this one moment was all I needed. And I would be content.

(Jasmine.)

The pain was beginning to grow inside of me. But I was channeling that pain into excitement. Little Rebecca was at my side holding my hand, which was more awkward than helpful. When the pain would reach its peak, I found myself watching myself because I thought I was going to break her little hand in two I was squeezing so hard.

And that was when I wished I was holding his strong hand in mine. And I laughed to think that he would not object to me squeezing the hell out of his.

(Erik)

Slowly the tones of disgruntled pain turned into scattered cries. Becoming more and more frequent as an hour and then another ticked away. I turned as I realized the sun was beginning to rise. It's rays warm and comforting. But as another hour ticked away my anxiousness began to rise.

The front door opened and closed downstairs and I sat up quickly making sure my mask was secure as the doctor came up the stairs followed closely by Nadir. The doctor simply brushed past me going right into the room while Nadir stayed behind. I took the mask off and slid back down on the floor massaging my temples gently.

"She is still in labor?" Nadir asked sitting beside me. I only nodded my head in reply.

He gave me a gentle nudge, "My friend you need to breathe. Everything is going to be alright."

I sighed leaning back, "How long was your wife in labor?"

Now it was his turn to sigh, "A long time but that was because there was—"

"Complications," I said finishing for him.

"She could still have a long labor and it be perfectly healthy my friend. All labors are different," he said smiling.

"But it's harder on her," I muttered, "the longer it is, the more strain it puts on her."

He smiled, "You wouldn't believe how strong women are during childbirth. Even when things go wrong they still manage to surprise you with how strong they are." I didn't say anymore even though my mind still continued to race. So Nadir decided he would try distract me with more worry.

"I think its William you should be worried about over there," he said softly, "he doesn't look good." I looked over at his sleeping form. It was probably the most peaceful I had seen him all night.

"Tonight has not been a good night for him," I muttered, "at least he is resting now." I jolted as a small scream came from the room.

"Its progressing I would say," Nadir said softly.

(William)

I wasn't really asleep…I mean how could anyone sleep through their sister screaming in the next room? Well she hadn't quite reached screaming yet but it sure did seem like it was taking her a long time to get there. Erik meanwhile had started pacing nervously in front of the door with Nadir looking on. It must be torture to not be able to go in there and save the day like he always did.

"Erik sit down please you are driving me crazy," I muttered opening my eyes a little bit. He turned surprised to see me awake, as did Nadir.

Finally he sat down next to me his voice a little irritated, "Boy you need to rest."

I didn't get a chance to argue though, as we heard a full-fledged scream finally escape my sister's lips.

(Jasmine)

It hurt…dear lord there was a lot of pain. But I tried to forget the pain and think about what would be the product of this pain and suffering. "Alright Jasmine," Ev said, "we are nearly there, just a little bit longer."

Suddenly a huge wave of pain coursed through me that I couldn't help but scream this time. "Alright darling," Ev said, "the next time you feel that coming push." Well that wasn't too hard because I think I would have felt these pains coming a mile away. Slowly I felt it building up and then right before it reached its peak I pushed with all my might.

"Good Jasmine," Ev said, "Do that again." And once again I found myself pushing right before the pain reached its greatest level.

(Erik)

I was shaking now, trying to remind myself that she was strong. She could handle this. William and Nadir put their hands comfortingly on my shoulder. Normally I would get after them for treating me like a child. But at the moment I had no words. They were lost in the anticipation of my child's birth. I was breathing deeply and trying to keep myself calm. Another cry from Jasmine penetrated the air and I kept praying that it was close to being over. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just hang on for a few moments," Nadir said softly, "those cries mean we are almost there. And they are good strong cries which means the mother is doing fine."

"It seems counterproductive…cries of pain to signal that you are fine," I said sarcastically to him.

He laughed, "Glad to see your wit is still intact."

(William)

It was hard to believe this man beside me had once been the cold blooded Phantom of the Opera. Of course I would be lying if I didn't admit I was feeling pretty nervous right now also. Which unfortunately was not helping with my condition. In fact I was finding it quite difficult to breath right now. But I needed to be strong for him and for my sister.

(Erik)

And then there was a deafening silence and everybody froze. I couldn't hear her or anything else going on in the room. My heart began to drop as the silence continued. Oh God please no I couldn't help but think.

And through that silence broke the smallest but shrill cry. William couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the realization slowly hit us. I suddenly didn't feel steady and my heart was racing. The baby's cry was strong which gave me some relief. But how was Jasmine? I knew they would probably clean up the baby and mother before letting us back. But I suddenly felt like I had the patience of a child…none.

Finally the door creaked open and we all jolted to our feet. Ev came out looking tired as she turned to us. "The child is in its crib," she said simply. "Jasmine is very tired from the birth so she might be out of it when you go in. Otherwise both the mother and child are fine." She finally turned her eyes to me and grabbed my hands, which made me stare at her in surprise. Never had she done such an accepting gesture to me. "Congratulations Erik you are the father of perfect baby boy."

"A boy?" William said his voice excited. "She got her wish."

Meanwhile I was too taken aback. This all felt surreal and couldn't really be happening. Why should I be blessed this way? After everything I had done…

"Erik," a weak voice said from the next room. It was Jasmine. I didn't like the way she sounded but then again being in labor for most of the day could do that to you. I rushed in and I saw she was lying on the bed. She was pale and still her eyes closed. She looked exhausted but as she heard my footsteps come in a small smile spread on her face. She reached out her hand, and I rushed over taking it and kissing her quickly. We had only been separated for a little while and yet it felt like so much had happened in that time.

"Where is he?" she said softly.

"One moment," I said turning behind us where the cradle was. William and Nadir were already there staring down at the child.

Nadir smiled in my direction, "Congratulations you two. He is beautiful."

I actually found myself having a hard time approaching the bed. And as I peeked over the cradle bars I saw before me a small being. Bright pink skin and a head of dark hair. I faltered as I went to pick him up. Like I had thought earlier I was so much of a cynic I expected the child to burst into tears at the sight of me. "Don't let him know you're nervous," William said. "You're his father. Show him you're strong." Such a simple sentence and yet it had so much impact.

I gently reached my hands out taking the small child in my arms. I gently folded my arms so that his head rested comfortably on my arm. I felt myself taking the most cautious steps back over to Jasmine who was waiting so patiently for me to get my bearings. As she heard me sit down beside her she slowly opened her eyes and reached out her hand. I gently took it guiding her hand to her son so that she could touch him. Her eyes were smiling but sad too.

"What does he look like?" she asked. Her voice cracked as she did and I forgot how hard this must be for her. She wanted to see him so bad and was unable to.

"He's very pink," I said shaking my head not believing I had said that. "He has a lot of hair on his head for being newborn. Its midnight black….he must get that from you." She smiled at that. "I can't tell because he hasn't opened his eyes yet," I said softly, "but why do I get the feeling he's going to have your eyes?" The hallucination from when I had been poisoned was my guide for that comment.

And then I found myself struggling for words as I continued to look at him. I felt this great sense of pride, worry, and fear when I looked at him. So many emotions rushing through me I didn't know what to feel. Good god, was this what it normally felt like to be a father. "He's-he's perfect," I finally managed to mutter. "He's absolutely perfect."

Her eyes changed to a sympathetic look. Dammit my voice had cracked at the end there showing how emotional I was. She gently reached her hand up stroking my face. As she did she brushed the edge of my mask and she looked in my direction surprised. "Erik?"

I looked away from her embarrassed for why I was wearing it. "Erik," she said softly removing the mask. "He needs to know his father. Not the mask he wears." There was a double meaning in that sentence. I finally turned my face to him and was surprised to be met with nothing. I couldn't help but laugh to myself…he was just a baby. What did he know?

"He needs a name," Jasmine said softly. Her voice sounded weaker then before.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Just tired," she muttered softly. "I just don't want to fall asleep before we have named him."

"Did you have an idea for one?" I said admitting that I had not even thought of it. I was a master of many things…but thinking of our child's name had not been one of them.

She turned to me her eyes heavy, "Alexander. That was our grandfather's name." William gave a small smile as she said that.

"Alexander," I said softly looking at our. "Alex," I said once again. I smiled realizing it fit him perfectly. "It's a proud name," I said to her and I smiled squeezing her hand, "and it fits him perfectly." She smiled gently stroking his little hand. "Alexander William Dinea," I said completing it. William's head shot up at that.

"Yes boy," I said sarcastically, "I am allowing your name to be apart of our son's."

He shook his head knowing I was kidding. He looked at me with gratefulness in his eyes though, "Thank you. Both of you."

"No thank you," I muttered softly, "you're the one who kept me sane out there. I would have been tearing the door down if it hadn't been for you and Nadir." Jasmine laughed at that and I knew she was visualizing that all too well.

"Yes well I tried," he said a small cough escaping. It was then I noticed that he was leaning heavily on the cradle. He also had a bad case of the chills as well. Nadir sat up beside him noticing his symptoms as well. Suddenly William's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he fell in a heap on the floor.

"William!" Jasmine cried. I immediately handed Alex over to her and rushed forward. He was drenched in sweat, his whole body shaking badly. And then suddenly he stopped and Nadir came next to me his eyes alarmed.

"He's not breathing," he said getting on the other side of him.

"Evelyn!" I cried and immediately she ran in the room. "Get the doctor now!" She left without a second thought. Immediately my hands were on his chest pushing down and trying to get everything working again. We stopped as we realized we couldn't provide air for him fearing we could get the disease as well. But thankfully William resolved that by letting out a hacking cough as he began to breath again. I turned him on his side so that he wouldn't choke if he coughed anything up.

His breathing was shallow, and my worry was growing. "You listen boy," I said through gritted teeth, "its not time yet. I still need you…they still need you. So don't you dare die now."

Finally the doctor came in and we all worked together to carry him to his room. The doctor began to check on him and Nadir made me leave so I could be with Jasmine and the baby. He promised he would give me an update as soon as possible. I stood outside the door taking a deep breath. There were too many emotions rushing through me and I couldn't settle on one. Finally I balled my fist and hit the wall as hard as I could three times. And then I took one more deep breath and headed back to Jasmine and Alexander.

Please Please Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 32

(Jasmine)

My whole body was shaking and trembling. My breaths were coming out in staggered short breaths. I was beginning to panic and I couldn't stop it. My brother had sounded like he was on the point of death right now…and yet all I wanted was to be happy about my son's birth. But this overwhelming sense of panic was not letting up. I needed to get Alex out of my arms because I wasn't sure I had full control right now.

Finally I heard footsteps approach the room and I sat up recognizing them. "Erik," I said my voice lost somewhere between question and command. I heard his footsteps come to a halt in a doorway.

"What's wrong?" he said rushing to my side.

I was shaking so bad now and I felt like I could barely breath. "Alex," I said, "please take him."

Immediately he was out of my arms and I could barely hear Erik calling for Evelyn. He must have made sure he was being watched right now. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to calm down. But all these images of William dying and in pain were running through my head. And no amount of thinking about Alexander was helping.

I felt him get in the bed next to me and wrap his arms around me. "Jasmine darling," he said softly, but even the sound of his voice was not comforting to me right now.

(Erik)

She was having a panic attack and a pretty severe one at that. "Alright," I said softly in her ear so only she could hear me. "I need you to listen the best you can. We need to slow down your breathing. Do you understand?" She finally nodded her head and I noticed the shaking was already beginning to diminish. "Listen to my breathing and try to match it," I Sais softly. At first her hyperventilating continued, but finally after a few moments her breathing began to slow down to a comfortable rhythm. "Listen to my heartbeat," I said holding her close, "try match it. Try to calm down." Slowly but surely her heartbeat slowed to something calmer. But her body began to shake again and I looked down.

She had begun to cry in my arms and I held her close rocking her. "Its alright," I said softly putting head on top of hers. "Everything is going to be okay. I know it's scary about William but we need to also think about the good that happened. You are alright, and Alex is alright as well."

She nodded her head, "I want to be so happy right now. I want to be here with you holding Alex in my hands. Loving our son and the night of his birth. But instead I have allowed the darkness and sadness of our world to take a hold of me."

I sighed, "I know…I know what you mean."

We both jolted up as we heard a soft knock on the door. Jasmine's eyes were suddenly very hopeful as she recognized the footsteps coming in.

"I am sorry," Nadir said seeing the state we were in.

"No please," she said reaching hand out to him. "Please tell me what you know."

(Jasmine)

It was taking every effort I had to stay calm, and I was hoping that what Nadir had to say would help also. Nadir took my hand massaging it gently, "He's not out of the woods. But the doctor is impressed with the strength still in him. He will need a lot of rest if he makes it out of this. But the doctor doesn't think it's his time yet."

I closed my eyes relief coursing through me. I hadn't lost him yet. "Thank you Nadir," I said breathing a sigh of relief. "Truly," I said, "for everything you have done tonight."

He gently rubbed my hand, "It is my pleasure. And your Aunt has offered me a place to stay. I think I will stay and give my help in anyway I can."

"You don't have to," Erik said right away.

"My friend," he said laughing, "I have been spending more time here then at my own home. I don't mind at all." I heard him give Erik a kind pat on the back and a gentle squeeze of my hand. "Despite it all," he said kindly, "you both got a beautiful boy out of all of this tonight. Be happy about that." And finally we heard his footsteps fade away into the hallway. And quickly Evelyn's footsteps came right in.

"He just fell asleep a few minutes ago," she said softly. "He should be good for a couple of hours before he needs to be fed. Let me know if you need help with that when it comes up."

"We will," I said softly. And then just as quickly her footsteps were gone

(Erik)

She had calmed down quite a bit which gave me some relief finally. She had me worried there for a little while when I couldn't get her to calm down. Never had I seen her so distressed before in the time I had known her. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I am sorry for my behavior tonight."

"Oh darling," I said holding her closer, "I could never fault you for that. Never." I paused gently running my fingers through her hair. "Besides you thought you were a mess? You didn't see me out in the hallway during the birth. William and Nadir were having to comfort me like a child during the whole thing."

She finally smiled at that and I was glad to see that. "I would have loved to have seen that," she said teasingly. But finally she began to relax in my arms and I could tell she was tired.

"Come now," I said softly cradling her, "lets get some rest finally." She only nodded her head as we both lay down on the bed. And after a few moments I felt her breathing slowly turn to that of sleep. After a while when I was sure she was completely asleep gently laid her down on the bed. I stroked her cheek gently kissing her on the forehead before I made my way to the crib.

I peered in on the small child lying there. His small body rising and falling with the normal breathes of sleep. He was so small…so delicate. I gently grabbed one of his little hands and couldn't believe how small it was in my own. I wondered if this was what I would have looked if…if I hadn't been scarred. My heart was a little sad at the thought considering from where I was standing this child was absolutely beautiful. And yet this child's mother had seen something beautiful in me and loved me. So I now began to understand what William had said earlier.

There was no chance in hell this child would have ever had anything close to the childhood I had…scarred or not. He stirred a little in his sleep making the gentle sounds a baby makes. I withdrew my hand hoping I hadn't disturbed him too early. I smiled thinking I had gawked at him enough for tonight.

Quietly I made my way back to the bed and laid beside Jasmine wrapping my arm around her protectively and hoping comfortingly as well. I was here and I wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

(Jasmine)

At first I wasn't even sure I had heard something crying I was so tired. But the more and more I laid there the louder it got. And then suddenly I jolted awake realizing what it was that was crying. I felt Erik's arm around me and gently I moved it aside. Poor man he must be exhausted if he hadn't woken up to hear that. Which was also unusual considering he was usually a light sleeper.

"Alright Alex," I said smiling and gently picking up my crying son. I had talked to Evelyn before about feeding him so I had an idea of what I needed to do. And thank goodness Alex made it very easy for him. I gently stroked his head, and I smiled agreeing with what Erik had said about him having a full head of hair.

Speaking of which, I began to hear the sound of somebody rustling in the bed behind me. Before he finally sat up from the sounds of it, "Are you alright?" he asked softly. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine I'm just giving him his first feeding," I said affectionately, "and he's doing very well." He chuckled softly slowing getting up. His arms wrapped around my waist and his head settled on my shoulder as I assumed he was looking down at our son.

"Well I was right about one thing," he said softly.

"And what would that be?" I said teasingly.

"He definitely has your eyes," he muttered kissing me on the cheek.

"His eyes are open," I said excitedly.

"Yes and he is looking at you with a lot of affection," he whispered with just as much as affection. "Then he again," he said teasingly, "you are his food so I guess he would look at you that way." I struck him lightly on the head for that.

"Oh very funny Monsieur," I said laughing. And for a moment I forgot about everything else that happened that night. I was absorbed in this moment with the man I loved and my son. My family. My future.

(Erik)

I found everything just slightly eerie. That child that had been in my hallucination when I as poisoned was right here. Of course he had been a full-grown child but it was still the same. The child looked like me with a whole face and he had Jasmines eyes but seeing eyes. And it had been a boy too on top of that. I hadn't spoken to Jasmine at all about that hallucination. Maybe someday when were at peaceful times I would say how some higher power had sent me an image of the future to save my life.

"You alright," she said breaking my silent reverie.

I gently kissed her neck, "Sorry darling…just daydreaming." She smiled as she gently finished up with Alex.

"I can just imagine the symphony spinning around in your head right now," she said teasingly. "If you need to get it out you may go do so." Seemed she still had our chat from the night before stuck in our head.

I started rocking her body back and forth in my arms. I gently hummed in her ear, her whole body relaxing as I did. Little Alex's eyes turned at the sound of my voice. His attention was now entirely on me. "Its all so beautiful," I sang softly. "Almost too beautiful."

Alexander gave a soft cooing sound at that. I smiled, "You like that do you?" He only smiled in return. "To him its beautiful," I continued. "My world is beautiful. How can this be what it seems? All of my most secret dreams….somehow set free." Truly this had always been a dream and nothing more for so long. And yet here it was in front of me alive and real. I gently bent forward kissing Alex on the head. "My son," I muttered, "my beautiful son."

Jasmine gently put him down in the cradle and then she turned to me smiling. "Well my love," she said softly, "it has been quite a night."

"More like morning," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Its been daylight for some time now," I said forgetting that she couldn't see that it was. I went over to the nearby window and withdrew the curtains. She rolled her eyes as she felt the warm rays on her skin.

"Alright morning," she said shrugging her shoulders. I walked forward pulling her in close and gently fingering the loose strands of raven hair that had fallen from her braid.

"Yes," I said softly, "it has been quite a morning." I leaned and kissed her as my arms now moved up and down her body. My body now longing for something it had been denied since Alex's conception. And just as everything began to grow deeper a little girl came bursting through the door.

"Jasmine!" Rebecca eyes wide as me and Jasmine hurriedly separated. I laughed irritably under my breath, "That little girl has the worst timing in the world."

She playfully hit me as she went over to address her sister. "Rebecca what have I said about knocking?"

"Sorry," she said quickly, "but I got excited when I heard he had born this morning!" Her voice reaching that excitement only a child could muster. And her eyes turned toward the cradle her question answered even before we could answer it for her. She went over peering through the bars her eyes wide in amazement. I came up behind her and lifted her so she could get a better look at her nephew.

She smiled brightly, "What's his name?"

"Alexander," Jasmine answered.

"Hello Alexander," she said smiling, "I am your Aunt Rebecca." Alexander gave a little bit of a bemused smile towards her. Yeah he probably couldn't believe this little girl was his Aunt either.

Jasmine smiled, "Well since we all seem to be up lets have breakfast."

"Alex too?" Rebecca said excitedly.

"Actually he's already been fed," Jasmine said laughing, "which means he'll probably just want to sleep now." Rebecca's look of disappointment was amusing to say the least. Jasmine gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, "don't worry he'll still be here when you're done." They started to walk towards the door and as Rebecca jolted ahead Jasmine paused for a moment turning to me.

"Are you coming?" she said hand extended.

I gently took it giving it a gentle squeeze, "I will be there in a little bit. I want to check on William first." She nodded her head.

"Let me know how he is," she said that little bit of worry coming back in her eyes.

I leaned forward gently kissing her on the forehead. "I will." And she made her way downstairs. I leaned against the wall and looked up.

"I know this is not my first time asking this," I said softly, "but please allow us some relief. In only brief in nature." Lets see if God actually listens after all.

Please Please Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 33

(1 month later)

(Jasmine)

I was sitting on the bed Alexander in between my legs. He had begun to coo and gurgle to show his feelings on things. And right now I think he was very content laying here and attempting to grab my finger on his own. Then again as I heard the music from the piano downstairs I wondered if it was something else.

"You're happy because you hear father's music don't you?" I said smiling. A little gurgle answered me back. I laughed to myself as I realized that he was already so familiar with all of us for only being a month old. Then again he had been hearing his father's music since he was in the womb…I wonder if that had anything to do with it as well.

There was a knock on the door and I heard the footsteps of Nadir come in. "Hello," he said so dignified, "I just wanted to check up on everybody."

(Erik)

I sat there patiently waiting for the next string of notes to come to me. Ever since that night we had talked Jasmine had done nothing but encourage me to compose. And so here I was composing.

(Jasmine)

"Nadir you don't always have to be on alert," I said laughing as I heard him take a seat across from me.

"You'll have to excuse that," he said nervously, "I'm afraid after so long being cautious has become quite a habit.

(Erik)

A month had gone by and dare I say I actually was beginning to think my hopes had been answered. Maybe that was why I had felt so inspired all of a sudden. But in the back of my head I knew to stay alert. We had been lulled into a sense of peace before and I had paid the price for that. I wasn't about to let anybody else pay as well.

(William)

A month of staring at the ceiling, and still the doctor didn't think I was well enough to go back to my normal routine. I had known I was going to get here eventually I just wished it hadn't come when everything was moving so fast around me.

I turned as Aunt Ev came into the room to check on me as usual. "Ev," I said calmly as I decided I was going to do something. I had been planning this for a while I just hoped all parties would understand why later on. "Could you get Nadir for me? And then bring him back with you because I want to talk to both of you."

"What is it William?" she asked me curiously.

I looked down grasping my hands together before I said, "There's something I have been wanting to do for a while. It's almost a gift you could say for Jasmine and Erik. But because I am bedridden I cannot fulfill it like I would like. So I need you and Nadir's help please." She looked at me for a few moments before nodding her head. As she left the room I let out a sigh and decided it was a good thing I was deciding to go through with this.

I reached over to the drawer next to my bed and pulled out two objects from its depths. I fingered the objects in my hand staring at them. Yes…a gift for the two of them. I just hoped they would view it that way.

I turned as Ev and Nadir came back in through the door. "Alright William," she said softly, "what is going on?" Slowly I extended my hand that held the objects to Evelyn. After a moment of examining she let out a small gasp.

(Erik)

I turned as the door to the study opened and Jasmine came in carrying Alex in her arms. I gave a small smile as did Alex when finally met eyes with each other. "He was restless upstairs, and I think its because he could hear you playing down here." She gently extended him to me and I took the small bundle smiling as I did.

(William)

"Where did you get these?" Ev said a look of shock on her face.

"Not easily," I muttered softly, "and not cheaply I might add."

"I though these had been lost after they had passed away," she said her voice breaking.

"It took some hunting but I eventually found where the gendarmes sell items that they confiscate. And from there, I just needed to earn the money to purchase them. Which I did and now I have them."

(Jasmine)

I was glad to hear happiness in his voice as he held Alexander. As of late he had begun to suffer from nightmares again. Actually ever since the night Alex had been born they were beginning to become a frequent thing. And in his normal fashion he would just shake them off and attempt to move on. But I felt there was something else going on and I wished he would talk to me about it.

Nadir had acted very nonchalant when I had asked him about it a couple of weeks ago. He assured me that these bouts of nightmares were normal for him and that they would eventually pass. But that had been a couple of weeks ago…and yet they still persisted.

(Erik)

She was thinking about something else…I could see it written all over her face. We had gotten into a few small arguments about my lack of sleep the last few weeks. Mostly due to nightmares unfortunately but after all this time I still hated telling her about them. She had heard the worst of the things that had happened to me in my life but still…it was hard even for me to talk about those past events.

(William)

"Are these what I think they are?" Nadir asked curiously.

"Yes they are," I said confidently. And from there there suddenly grew wide with realization. "The only thing is that I don't know anybody that we could trust do it. And because I am confined to this bed its not like I can just go and try to find one."

"Have you considered that they might not want this?" Nadir said calmly. "That both of them have come to terms with the fact that it can never happen."

(Jasmine)

"Nadir is on alert as usual," I said as Erik softly played some notes with his other hand that wasn't holding Alex.

"It was his job for so many years I'm not surprised," he said softly. "It only took me a year to take my defenses down and even now they still aren't completely and they never will be. Not until Paul is completely dealt with."

I sighed, "So it is Paul that you are worried about."

"As I should be," he said a little irritably. "He tried to kill you, Rebecca, and me. He succeeded in killing his fiancé, your cousin, of course I am worried about him."

I flinched a little as he brought up Elizabeth's death. Something I had tried to avoid thinking of this past year. Mostly because I could still remember so clearly how vengeful I had been then. It had scared me to feel that angry and quite frankly murderous. My face must have shown my thoughts because he stopped playing and gently took my hand.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to bring up Elizabeth. I know that's still hard to think about."

I smiled gently squeezing his hand, "I know that you are fearful of Paul. I just wish you would tell me these things instead of us arguing about it in order for it to be dealt with."

(William)

"I know that Jasmine said to me once that it could never happen," I said reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to find someone." I sighed looking at the objects in my hand again, "God forbid if anything were to happen to Erik it would be Jasmine and Alex who would be mistreated and cast out. Alex forever a bastard and my sister a whore and it would make things hard for them.. This would resolve that so that even if something were to happen they could still continue on having normal lives despite it."

Nadir stared at me for several seconds before nodding his head, "Very well then." I looked up at him surprised to say the least. I had expected a lot more resistance from the both of them. "Tomorrow I will go into town and inquire into finding somebody discrete. You're right there is always somebody out there it is just a matter of them being found," Nadir said thoughtfully.

And then I looked to Ev to see if she agreed as well. "I can start getting small little things prepared," she said softly, "once you find somebody."

"I think we need to come to an agreement on something first though," Nadir said. "If for some reason I cannot find anyone, anyone at all, we are to cease this and just move on. No matter what those two will find a way to thrive and we need to respect that."

I wanted to argue with him so much but I knew deep down he was right. If we couldn't find somebody then it wasn't worth it. "Alright," I agreed. They both nodded their heads proceeding to go out the door when little Rebecca came bounding in.

"I want to help too," she said confidently even though I knew she had no idea what we were planning at all.

I smiled motioning her over, "I will give you the biggest job of all. You need to keep this a secret. That means you need to help keep us all from mentioning the secret in front of Erik and Jasmine."

She looked at me a disgruntled look on her face, "But Jasmine always said that secrets were bad."

I laughed…she would think that. "Yes but this is a good secret not a bad one. I am hoping it is going to make Jas and Erik very happy."

(Jasmine)

After we had talked in circles around each other again I noticed it was very quiet in the house. "Is it just me or has it suddenly gotten very quiet?"

Erik sighed, "I forgot to mention to you…I think your brother is plotting something. He was very cautious when he talked to me this morning. Very abrupt almost."

"Oh," I said teasingly, "not used to him scheming with out you?"

He nudged me playfully and I smiled as I heard him sigh. "Now I am beginning to wonder if he has the whole household involved too." His touch almost had a nervous feel to it. Like he was scared of what my brother might have in store. Alex gave a little cry of disgruntlement though breaking us both out of our reveries.

(William)

So everything was set just like I hoped it would be. Nadir did have a valid point though. They both might totally fight this idea altogether. Especially Erik and considering how cynical he tended to be about all of this I wouldn't be surprised.

But it was a preventative measure that needed to be taken in my opinion. And I knew if they loved each other and their son as much as I thought they did they would have no objections to it at all.

(Jasmine)

"Its time for him to be fed," I said gently taking Alex from Erik's arms.

"Yes well I think its time we had dinner," he said sighing. "I will go get William's portion and take it up to him while you feed Alex."

"Fine," I said playfully, "try not to interrogate him too much alright?" I could just imagine him rolling his eyes as he walked out of the study.

Please Please Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Love of a Stranger

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 34

(Jasmine)

Another peaceful week passed us by, or it so it seemed during the daytime. At night William still had dreadful fits from his sickness, and Erik still continued to have nightmares at night. But I guess I had to count my blessings while I had them, as Erik would say. At least nobody had been nearly killed, poisoned, or strangled as of late. That was some sense of comfort at least.

But there was the little conspiracy going around that William was planning something. At first I had completely fought Erik on the idea, but recently Will had acted curt with me as well. Almost like he was afraid he was going to give away something.

That night after dinner I let out a sigh as me and Erik entered our room. "I don't know whether to be worried or not about what he is planning."

I heard him over by the cradle as he gently put our sleeping son to bed. "Yes well when it comes to your brother I tend to not know or understand what he is thinking." He said that with a lot of hesitation though.

I turned in his direction, "You sure you have no idea what he's planning?"

He laughed coming up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "If I had any idea I would have let you know. Let's not worry about it though," he said sighing, "its not like he's going to plan anything dangerous."

"You say that now," I muttered to myself jokingly. But his hands had moved up my shoulders now and were at the laces of my dress. "I see," I said softly, "you have other things on your mind."

His adept hands made short use of my laces and he was already loosening the back and gently pushing down my sleeves. He gently kissed my neck, which made my whole body quiver with anticipation. "I have waited very patiently," he said in my ear. "I understand how important the conceiving of our child was but I hate that it makes you wait so damn long."

I laughed knowing that he wasn't talking about the actual birth itself. "And yet you somehow managed to wait a whole month longer," I said teasingly back, "how patient of you."

And with one swift movement the dress fell from my body. I had made quick use of his shirt while he was distracted. He laughed in my ear, "Patient is not necessarily how I felt the entire time. But it sounds better then the other words I am thinking of."

We slowly backed towards the bed and he gently lowered me down. I could feel him hovering above me his body emanating warm energy. I could feel him slowly litter my chest and neck with small kisses, finally making it to my mouth where our kisses eventually became deeper. And slowly our bodies began to move as one and my body filled with an electricity I had forgotten these last few months. My back arched as that feeling of passion shocked every part of my body. And then slowly my body felt numb in a good way as we slowly came back down to Earth.

Our heavy breathing was even synchronized as one as he slowly laid down his head falling into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and we just laid there at peace and content.

(Erik)

Good God I felt so crass thinking it but I couldn't help it…that had been worth the wait. She laughed as she gently stroked my face, "Well…not bad for an old man."

I immediately sat up at that, "Old man? We're starting that again? Or are you just doing that to get me riled up?"

She only smiled mischievously at me. And right then and there I wanted to take her again. But this family…just had the worst timing in the world. Softly I could hear the disgruntled sounds of Alex waking up. "Dammit maybe he'll go back to sleep." But almost as if he wished to dash my hopes I heard his high-pitched cry fill the air.

I sighed, "I'll get him."

"Fine then," she said playfully, "I think it's your turn anyway."

Impatiently I got up and headed over to the baby's room in the back. I sighed as Alex greeted me with his usually screaming. "Yes I hear you Alex," I said softly. As soon as I took him in my arms he immediately began to calm down. He just wanted to be walked around for a little while like usual.

(Jasmine)

I pulled the covers around me and laid back smiling to myself. I was content….for the first time in a long time. I turned on my side only meaning to doze for a second. Before I knew it his body was up against mine. His arm wrapped around me and I could hear his breathing in the steady rhythm of sleep. I wrapped my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love you," I said softly. And then I slowly closed my eyes and let the peacefulness of sleep take me.

And then what felt like moments later I was awoken by my body being shoved pretty hard. I heard distressed talking next to me and I immediately sat up. I grabbed the nearest garment next to me and put it on so I wasn't completely indecent. It took me a moment but I recognized it as Erik going through another nightmare. It had been a long time though since he had reacted so physically one though. I reached my hand out, "Erik," I said calmly. But my hand got slapped away pretty hard as a result of that effort.

But that didn't stop me. I turned my whole body and reached out again. "Erik," I said again. This time though a cry filled the air and two strong hands grabbed me and proceeded to throw me back. My body hit hard against the end table by our bed. My back spasmed as I fell hard to the floor along with other breakable objects. My breathing was labored as my body gave off a few cries of pain. I took a few deep breaths and steadily pulled myself up to a sitting position my body crying out in pain. Erik was still tossing around on the bed in the meantime. I took another deep breath preparing to push myself up to a standing position. But as I put my hands down and pushed I gave out a great cry as something cut my hand. Something that had fallen to the floor probably. My hand was shaking the cut was deep but nothing had impaled it.

Finally Erik bolted up from the sound of it his breathing labored but awake.

(Erik)

My whole body was shaking horribly as I awoke from another stupid nightmare…dammit this was starting to get ridiculous. My hand fell to my side and it was then I noticed that I was the only one in bed. Alex wasn't crying but maybe she had gotten up then?

"Erik," I heard a voice say next to the bed. I looked over and the side of the bed looked like a disaster zone. Quickly I turned up the lamp on my side of the room. The end table had been toppled, and there were broken bits of glass everywhere. And there sat Jasmine her face pale with pain and hear hand covered in blood from a deep gash on her palm.

"Jasmine," I said rushing over taking care of the bits of glass still on the floor. Her hand was shaking terribly as I tried to look at it. I quickly grabbed the sheets and just tore them taking that piece and applying pressure to her cut as I did. She flinched as I saw the pain spread through her face.

I quickly rushed to the next room to get some water my mind racing. What the hell had happened?

As I came back I gently took her hand taking off the rag and gently putting her hand in the water. Another hiss of pain as the water began to wash the blood away. The blood billowing like red ribbons in the bowl of water.

"What happened?" I asked trying to keep my voice from breaking as I applied pressure once again to stop the bleeding.

"I fell off the bed," she said simply, "seems we both had nightmares tonight despite everything." She was lying though…I could see it all over her face.

"Why are you lying to me?" I said softly.

She looked down as if she didn't want to say it but that was all I needed to see. "Did I do this?" I said through clenched teeth.

"No I cut my hand it was my fault," she said quickly.

"I'm just the one who threw you off the bed in the first place," I muttered. Finally I tied off the rag sighing, "It won't stop bleeding. Keep applying pressure I need to get Nadir to help me."

"Help you?" she asked.

"Yes you're going to need stitches," I said disgruntled, "I can do it but I need him to prepare some things. Don't move there is still glass on the floor I'll be back."

"Erik," she tried to say but I stopped her.

"We'll talk about this later," I said quickly. "Right now I need to concentrate on your hand." And then I headed over to the next room.

(Jasmine)

I sat back hitting my head against the wall. This was stupid on so many levels. He hadn't been responsible for my hand and that was what he had asked about. Now when he asked about why my back was in pain in a little bit that would be a different story. Of course he thought I was being coy about it but that wasn't my intention. I didn't need him feeling sorry about something he had accidentally done again.

I heard his footsteps return and I sat up carefully. But I only heard his footsteps though. "I thought you were getting Nadir?" I asked confused.

"I was," he said evenly, "but he needs to get things ready for me. I am trying to work as fast as possible because the last thing we need is for you to get a fever from this."

I nodded agreeing with that. He kneeled down beside me grabbing my other arm that wasn't hurt. He gently draped it around his neck. He made sure I was stable before finally lifting me up and carrying me to the bed. I still let out a his of pain as he did despite his best preparation.

"What else is wrong," he said his irritation starting to edge in his voice.

"My back hit the end table when I fell," I said softly, "it keeps spasming."

He sighed, "Lie on your side." I complied and he gently lifted my garment which I realized now was his shirt. I smiled a little at that but as he touched my back that smile quickly disappered. "You have a deep bruise love," he said softly. Nice to hear some tenderness in his tone at least. "Stay on your side but keep your hurt hand out. You don't need to be sitting up for the stitches anyways." He headed outside from the sound of it for a moment before coming back in.

He gently pulled a chair over and sat in front of me from the sound of it. He tenderly undid my bandage to take a look at it.

(Erik)

I was trying to stay neutral and calm during this whole thing but the fact that I had caused this to happen was once again infuriating to me. She however had a small smile on her face as I undid her bandage. "This feels very familiar," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" I answered.

She looked at me surprised, "Remember the first night we met?"

I smiled suddenly realizing what she was hinting at, "Except our places were switched…and you haven't been shot tonight thank goodness."

She smiled a soft smile, "I never would have imagined back then that your hands would have ever been tender. Its nice to be proven wrong." I sighed to myself, she was trying to make me feel better about what happened. And yes maybe it had been an accident. But nonetheless…I was still going to feel guilty about it.

I turned as Nadir came in holding miraculously everything I had asked him to get ready. "Here you go Erik," he said, "everything prepared exactly as you asked."

"Thank you my friend," I said simply, "I'll let you know if I need anything else."

"Take care," he said exiting the room.

Jasmine on the other hand was laying there her eyes looking nervous. "What I am going to do," I said casually, "is put a numbing agent on your hand so that hopefully you won't feel it too much. And then I'll start." She only nodded her head in reply.

I carefully began to do so being as gentle as possible.

As I got the needle ready I could see her beginning to tense up next to me. "I know its hard but I need you to relax."

Finally she took a deep breath and nodded her head. "It can't be that bad," she muttered. "It can't be anything compared to childbirth."

I laughed softly at that, "That's one way to think of it." And then taking a deep breath of my own I began. Her face cringed a little as I did, "Does it hurt?"

"No," she said uncomfortably, "but it feels so weird. I can feel you pulling the skin but that's about it. It makes me very glad I can't see right now." I smiled finding it odd to see this weird little bout of vulnerability right now. But after a while she got used to it and it became very quiet in the room.

"I'm sorry," she finally muttered softly to herself, "I'm sorry I lied."

I shook my head, "I wasn't mad necessarily just confused. You're the one always getting after me about that."

"Yes well," she said sighing, "I just…I didn't want you to feel guilty about this. It was an accident."

I paused as I thought back on the dreams I has as of late…they had been violent dreams. "And what if one day I really do hurt you because of these violent nightmares. I just," he said sighing, "I can't let anything happen to you. Especially at my hands."

She looked at me a slight defiance in her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you nothing is going to happen? Not at your hands at least. It might be the ignorant hands of others. But I know it is never going to be you." I wished I could be that confident in my own words. Finally she shook her head, "What is going on…the dreams, the behavior, where is this all coming from?"

I paused looking at her again unsure if I truly wanted to tell her. But I had partly told her some of it already. Might as well tell her all of why this upcoming week was going to be hard.

"Next week," I said softly, "one of those days is technically supposed to be the date of my birth." And just by the look in her eyes I knew this was going to be a long conversation.

Please Please Please Review!


End file.
